A Cracked Resolve
by Houvdon
Summary: When they met, they were polar opposites. But now? They are united. They are one. They are not one without the other. As time passes on, they will unravel the Reality, and shatter the useless ideals that forever be Infinite. They will shed blood, as the world isn't all fun and games. [Realistic, Dark, AU of DxD. Anti-Hero Issei, completely different DxD.] {Discontinued}
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Journey!

**Chapter 1**

 **The Start of a New Journey!**

 **Faithful Beginning of Boy and Girl!**

* * *

 _"That boy...He is mine to kill."  
_

 _-Raynare, A Fallen Angel  
_

* * *

From the beginning, he was was able to see everything and anything. His eyes were not normal. They would normally be chocolate brown, but at times, they would change.

He knew how to do kendo. He was perhaps the best of Kuoh Academy at kendo, with the girls even allowing him to practice with them. He was not a pervert, in fact, he was pretty stoic and showed no signs of lecherous intent.

But there was only one thing wrong about him that anyone would notice from him.

He trained as if he were going to war.

Every time someone would see him outside of class, he was training. Outside of his house? Training. His hobby? Training. What does he do on his free time? Train.

Literally all there is in his head is, "Train, train, train, fight, eat, sleep, train, train, train," repeat.

Anyone that looked at him can tell that he was lonely.

But did he care if he was?

Not at all.

This was a tale of unspoken fate, love, and adventure. A tale full of tragedy. When the Reality with unravel, and the useless Ideals that many people once had were shattered, and it was an Infinite Possibility. To shatter those Ideals, to make those Ideals become a Dream. And make that Dream, become a Reality.

This was the tale of a Swordsman. A man whose life had started with a fateful meeting with a girl.

This tale, was about a boy.

A boy, named Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 **10 years ago**

 **Kuoh Orphanage**

 **Kuoh, Japan**

A young boy sat alone an a swing, rocking back and forth gently. His head was lowered, as his eyes were dull. His chocolate brown hair waved in the wind, as his brown eyes stared at the grass. He had a plain gray shirt on him that was dark grey. His small trousers were too big on him, and he constantly had to pull them up, and his shoes. They were possibly the dirtiest that you can ever find. They used to be white, but now there were a mix of brown and green from the grass.

Everyone avoided him, stepping in a long 3 meter radius around him, and the young boy was not oblivious to that. In fact, he was alone his entire life. He was nothing. Everyone knew him. But no one knew him.

He was an orphan.

He lived alone at the orphanage, no one, including the adults, wanted anything to deal with him.

Except for one.

Anyway, he was practically alone. All he ever did was spend time alone, pondering about what there was to live for.

He heard whispering from the civilians of Kuoh.

"That boy? Don't talk to him. Don't associate with him."

He looked up to see a young girl staring at him in wonder. And a man that was trying to urge her away.

The young girl looked at him, their eyes locking, before she was forced to look away by her father.

"I told you. Don't look at him."

The father and daughter walked away, and the young boy was left alone once again.

He sighed as he got off the swing, and everyone parted for him.

It was like he was a Tyrant, with everyone looking at him with disgust and fear. Even the young boy himself didn't know why everyone looked at him in fear. Must be something with his... _past_ with Kuoh.

He walked back to the orphanage alone. And when he reached there, the other children moved away from him.

Even the adults ignored him and favored other orphans. But as it was said earlier, only one liked him at the orphanage.

He went into his room, and said. "I'm back Griselda."

Griselda Quarta, a sister of the Church. She in her late 20's, with blue eyes, and looked to be from Northern Europe. She was at the height of about 5 feet and 8 inches, much taller than the young boy that was isolated in society.

"Welcome back Issei."

Griselda was also the one that spent the most time around Issei. In fact, she was the _only_ one to spend time around him.

"There was a girl." Issei said, his voice void of emotion. "She looked like she wanted to talk to me. But her father wouldn't allow her..."

Griselda sighed. "Issei, you know that it is bound to happen. After all, your reputation due to what happened when you were born..."

"Yes. I know." Issei said. "I know what happened to _them_."

Griselda frowned at him. "I just wish that you could live a normal life."

"Well. Too late." Issei growled at Griselda. "Maybe if you had taken me to another country due to your _job_ , then I would've been able to have a normal life."

Griselda sighed, her eyes closing. "Did you catch the girl's name?"

Issei shook his head. "No."

Griselda smiled at Issei. "Don't fret over it. This place is a small world. You _will_ meet her once again in the future."

True to Griselda's words, the next day. It was the same thing.

I mean, the same girl that went up to Issei.

Her hair was a chestnut color, her violet eyes peering at Issei with curiosity. Curiosity on why he was so lonely. Why no one in Kuoh seemed to like him. Why he looked so...vulnerable underneath that expression that shouldn't be on someone so young.

"Hi there."

The chesnut haired girl said to him.

Issei's dull eyes look at the young girl.

"Didn't your father tell you to not talk to me?"

The young girl smiled at him. "I couldn't help it. You just looked so lonely. Do you not have any friends?"

"...friends?" Issei asked, wondering what the word "friend" meant. "What is that?"

"A friend is someone that you can spend time with and be happy! Friends do something called, 'shopping' together!" the young girl said. "A friend is also someone you can talk with."

"Be happy..." Issei muttered. Issei turned his eyes toward the young girl. "Can you be my friend?"

"Friend?" The young girl blinked. "I can't be your friend if you don't know my name!"

"Your name...?" Issei asked. "You would give me your name?"

"Yup~! My name is Irina Shidou, an Exorcist in training!"

 _And that was the faithful meeting of boy and girl._

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 **Present**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Kuoh, Japan**

Hyoudou Issei was a common name to hear around in Kuoh Academy.

After all, who would not hear the name of their beloved "Swordsman of Kuoh"?

Or about his past... Hyoudou Issei was not a common name to hear in the past, but let us focus on the present and future.

It was just a regular day at Kuoh Academy. With the skies blue, the clouds nowhere to be seen, all was peaceful.

"Kya!"

Well, at least, it used to be peaceful.

"Hentai! Perverts!"

Loud choruses of screams echoed, as two students zipped right past other students. What were their names? Oh, they were the Perverted Duo. Matsuda and Motohama.

Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star. He is a member of the Photo Club. However, what did he take photos of? Most likely upskirts of girls. That, and he was a self-proclaimed loli-con.

Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter".

How were they not kicked out yet?

Who knows.

Anyway, the two perverts were running away from a group of red-faced girls that looked pissed. They were wielding their shinai, as they charged after the perverts.

"At least we got to see Murayama's boobs!" Matsuda said, giving a thumbs up.

"And Katase's legs!" Motohama said, with stars in his eyes.

"Disgusting!" The girls in question shouted at them.

Murayama had brown hair and hazel eyes, while Katase had pinkish hair with magenta eyes.

And both of them were apart of the Kendo club, which the Perverted Duo had peeked on while they were changing.

Only for all of them to stop, including the Perverted Duo, due to who stepped in their path.

He was walking alone, hands in his pockets. His chocolate brown hair moved with the wind, as his eyes were the same shade as his hair. He was lean, but not too scrawny, but also not too bulky. He was about 6 feet tall, taller than most of the average students.

He wore the standard male Kuoh Academy uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He had a long black case with him, about 168 centimeters long, with a strap across his torso so he didn't have to carry it. His bag for school, on the other hand, was slung over his shoulder.

He tilted his head toward the group, and Matsuda and Motohama recoiled, taking a few steps back. The look in his eyes were cold, before it quickly shifted to fake mirth. He smiled at the group of Kendo girls, and waved at them, making them all sigh in bliss, blushes on their cheeks. Before he started to walk toward them, making all of the girls freak out, and start to fix their hair, and try to look at their best.

As he stepped past the Perverted Duo, he whispered softly. "You perverts owe me."

The scrambled away, and as the girls attempted to chase after them, they were stopped by his blinding smile. "Good day today, huh girls?"

They stuttered, and only Murayama and Katase were able to bring up responses as they spent a lot of time around the unknown male.

"Good afternoon Issei." Katase greeted.

The now identified Hyoudou Issei smirked at Murayama's annoyed look.

"Why did you allow the perverts to go?" Murayama asked, her tone of voice giving off her annoyance.

Issei shrugged. "Well...I just wanted to chat with you guys. Think we can go to the dojo? I would like to spar."

Murayama widened her eyes. "But you can already beat all of us while you are going easy!"

Issei shrugged. "Does it matter? Why don't we take it over there?"

And so they began to walk to the kendo dojo, with all of the Kuoh Academy students making way for the Swordsman of Kuoh and the Kendo girls that were following in his shadow. His brown eyes traced over the students, before focusing in front of him.

He sighed as they finally reached the large wooden doors, before pushing them open.

He was welcomed by the familiar polished wooden floor, protective gear lining the walls, and shinai and bokken lining up the walls.

He breathed in the smell, as creepy as it sounded.

He set down his bag, and his case on the floor by the door. He then said to the girls, "Excuse me. I need to change."

A few minutes later, he stepped out wearing a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. A purple rope belt was wrapped around his waist. However, he zipped down the shirt so that when he pulled his arms out of the shirt, it simply fell downwards, but was around his waist still.

Most of the girls drooled at the sight of his toned chest and abs, chiseled and looking like rock.

His opened up the black case, and in there, was a single bokken. He lifted it out of the case, and his arms rippled.

He looked at Murayama. "Spar with me."

She nervously picked up her shinai and pointed at him. "Why aren't you wearing any gear?"

Indeed, while all of the kendo girls were wearing gear to protect themselves from being hurt, Issei was completely bare. He shrugged at them. "I don't need it. Not like any of you can land a hit on me anyways."

He and Murayama stood apart from each other. Murayama took a stand stance, and held her sword in front of her with both hands, pointed at Issei's head.

Meanwhile, Issei took on a completely different stance. He turned sideways, and held his sword behind him, his grip relaxed, as his sword nearly touched the ground. His brown eyes looked at Murayama's hazel ones.

"Start!" Katase said, and they dashed at each other.

Issei's eyes narrowed as Murayama's shinai sliced at his head. He tilted his head to the side as the wooden sword flew past his head. Issei had the advantage, as his sword was much longer than Murayama's, and expertly pushed Murayama outside of his sword's blade. While Murayama's blade was only about 107 centimeters long, Issei's was at a much greater 168 centimeters long, at about 5.5 feet while Murayama's was about 3.5 feet long.

Issei's wrist twisted expertly, as Murayama rose her sword up to block Issei's strike. That was her mistake. She should've dodged it or parried, instead of blocking. Due to her blocking, she was forced to take all of Issei's physical strength. Issei easily overpowered Murayama, and the tip of his sword tapped her helmet.

"I win."

Issei smirked at Murayama.

She sighed. "I can never manage to beat you."

Issei shrugged. "It can't be helped. I practice daily."

"So do I!"

"I mean, I practice daily harder than you."

Murayama gained a tick mark on her head. "What do you mean that you practice harder than us?"

Issei sighed as he looked at her. "You guys practice by sparring. Sparring only hones your skills against people that don't aim to kill."

Murayama got confused, and Issei sighed.

"I'll strike at you _seriously_. I'll give you ten seconds to try to land a strike on me. I won't move anything but my arm. However, after those ten seconds are over, I will strike at you for two seconds. However, I can move any body part in the two seconds."

Murayama widened her eyes. Before narrowing them. It was as if Issei was mocking her skills with the sword.

She adored and admired Issei. But there are times where he pissed her off for no reason.

She nodded, and both of them got into a ready position, and Katase was once again, the referee.

"Start!" Katase swung her hands down, and Murayama dashed forward.

"One." Issei whispered softly. That was how long Murayama took to reach him. She swung at his right, and he spun his sword arm around, her shinai bouncing off of his bokken.

"Two." Murayama stepped backwards, her shinai going at a feint, but Issei knew it was a feint. A fake to the strike to the head, but really twisted her wrist to strike at his shoulder when he moved his arm to block. Not deadly when using wooden swords, but in a real fight with real sharp blades...it would've amputated his arm from the shoulder down.

"Three."

Issei deflected her blow, and his wrist flipped his sword into a reverse grip, and the _tip_ of the blade struck against the flat of her shinai. Her shinai was knocked aside, and Issei flipped the grip around, once again holding it in a typical sword grip. True to Issei's words, he did not turn, and only his head twisted to look at her and his sword arm was held at ready.

"Four."

 _'How do I deal with Issei? His guard is too strong. And I only have six more seconds. Once the six seconds are over, I'll be utterly destroyed by Issei. There's no way I can defend against his attacks.'_

"Five."

 _'Fuck another second passed. What the hell do I do? What_ can _I do? Hes basically like an immortal. Impossible to beat. He is able to read my every move. And_ no one _has ever been able to read my feints before, and he did it effortlessly. I can_ feel _that he isn't even taking me seriously yet.'_

"Six."

Murayama had her energy restored. By a single thought.

 _'No one is immortal!'_

She dashed forward, her shinai moving quickly.

She didn't know it was possible for wood to make sparks. Which it wasn't. She didn't know how many times she struck in that single second, but she knew that it was more than once at least.

"Ten."

Wait...four seconds have passed?

Confusion over washed her, just as Issei had started his onslaught on her.

"One." Issei started his count, and his sword flashed quickly. Was it possible for one's arm to move that quick. She miraculously counted _16_ hits on her shinai when she used it to block. Was 16 strikes in a single second even possible?

"Two." His onslaught stopped, and when it did, her shinai broke into pieces.

Issei blinked, before saying blankly. "Oops."

"Sixteen strikes..." The girls of the Kendo club said, awed.

Murayama grabbed Issei by the shoulders and shook him. "How the hell do you strike _16_ times in a single second?"

Sadly, it did not have the same effect on Issei as it did on other Anime characters.

"Well..." Issei said, as he looked at his right arm. "I kind of like, dislocated my shoulder doing that many strikes." To prove his point, he moved his shoulder, and a pop sound was heard, as well as a few quiet cracks.

"Yup...dislocated."

The Kendo girls sighed.

Before the bell rang.

"Sorry girls, but that's the end of lunch. I have to go to class now. I'll see you girls later." He waved at them, and left the dojo.

The girls were left to think about Issei's body, as they were no longer seeing it.

But Murayama was suspicious. No human can ever swing 16 times in a single second.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei stood at a bridge, watching the sunset. His brown eyes traced the horizon, as the world was bathed in golden colors.

He sighed as he leaned on the railing.

Only for him to hear footsteps.

He turned around, to see a beautiful young woman at the age of 18, with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She was about 5 feet 4 inches tall, and wore the Kuoh Academy female student uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"You're late. Irina."

Irina Shidou, a girl of Kuoh Academy. Though she may not seem like it, she was an exorcist from the Vatican church, and a Christian. She wielded...a _true_ holy sword, and her violet eyes looked at Issei's brown eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry." Irina's voice chirped, and it sounded like music

Issei sighed at her. "What were you doing to make you..." the male took out his phone, and checked the time. "About 2 hours late."

"I was...well..." Irina sighed. "I was getting bad grades again. I hadn't had time to study due to all of my exorcisms. So my grades started to slip, and the Council President gave me a long lecture."

"It took 2 hours for her to give you a lecture?"

"Mhm." Irina nodded. It looked like a child being scolded, and the child just nodding to get out of the lecture.

"You do know that Souna Shitori is really a Devil, correct?" Issei said, his brown eyes looking at her.

"Um, no. Her malice intent is definitely not visible." Irina said sarcastically.

Issei rolled his eyes.

Before narrowing them.

"We have company Irina."

His brown eyes shifted, and they became red. Three black tomoe were surrounding a black pupil in the middle. Both of his eyes became these daunting, but equally beautiful eyes. He reached from his case, and brought up his bokken.

But a simple flash of his eyes, and the wooden sword suddenly became a deadly chokuto, with no hilt. The grip was large, extending past Issei's two hands. Issei looked around at his surroundings, as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

Before his eyes passed over a dark section.

And his eyes shot back at it.

"Right over there!"

He dashed forward, his cokuto flashing through the air.

Only for the clang of metal on metal.

Issei jumped back, landing where he just was.

"Interesting. I guess the reports weren't wrong about you at all."

A young woman wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"I guess this approach didn't work at all, since you can obviously sense my Fallen Angel presence."

Her clothing shredded, revealing her nude body for mere seconds, before clothing started to appear.

She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects, resembling leather, around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Are you into S&M or something?" Issei said disgusted. "I mean look at your outfit! Do you have no shame?"

"W-what?" The Fallen Angel blinked. "I am not into S&M! For insulting me, a Fallen Angel, you shall have a slow death! This I swear by the name of Raynare. I was sent here to kill you, as you are suspected to contain a Sacred Gear! A powerful one at that too. So by the name of the Grigori, and as a Fallen Angel, I will bring you down as you might be a threat to the Grigori when you mature and learn how to use your Sacred Gear!"

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Issei asked Irina in a casual tone.

"I don't know." Irina shrugged. "What do you want?"

His red eyes sparkled with amusement at Irina's tone.

"What?! Are you even listening?" Raynare said, flustered.

"I don't need my Sharigan for this." Issei said, as his strange red eyes that he just called the Sharigan faded, and his eyes turned into their normal brown. "Only weak grunts give those kind of speeches. Strong supernatural creatures just go for the kill."

His blade pointed at Raynare. "Now Fallen Angel...what should I do with you? Do you think you can stand up against me?"

"Big talk for a human." Raynare scoffed.

"You know what I really hate?" Issei said to no one.

"What?" Irina answered anyway.

"I hate arrogant crows."

He dashed forward, faster than what the average human can achieve.

But since when was Hyoudou Issei average?

His sword struck against a light spear, and Issei twisted his body, his leg kicking against the shaft of the spear, before pushing himself off of the shaft, and landing on his feet. He flipped his sword into a reverse grip, just as Raynare appeared in front of him, black feathers showering the ground in a 15 foot radius.

"Game over, human."

Her sneer made Issei narrow his eyes in disgust, as his arm moved, everything a blur. A loud clash, as Issei deflected the glowing rod of light away from him. Issei jumped to the left, as the spear struck just where he was a split second ago.

He growled as he felt Irina's power rise.

"Stay out of this Irina. No need to bring in your power or else the Devils will feel it."

Her power fell down, and Issei jumped backwards.

"To think that you are this persistent Fallen Angel." Issei said. He deflected blow after blow, each blow less than a second apart, and yet issei was not even fazed by the wind blowing past him by the strength behind the strikes. "A grunt like you, trying to defeat me is laughable."

And yet, in the full minute they have been clashing blades, Issei never lost his cool, and Raynare got increasingly frustrated.

"Why can't you just stand still?!" Raynare screeched in rage.

"Because you are trying to stab me with that toothpick? Why else?" Issei answered.

Irina knew that Issei was simply playing around with the Fallen, as if he were serious, than Issei would be doing a lot more than just dodging. He would have usen his Sharigan, those strange red eyes of his.

Issei simply looked at the Fallen Angel as he easily anticipated her moves. After all...he was used to faster movements. From who? Well, he was used to Irina's strikes, who can use..well, let's not talk about Irina's abilities until after she shows them alright? All you need to know is that Irina uses swords.

Issei finally decided to begin his assault.

"One." Issei's chokuto slammed against her light spear, and it flew out of Raynare's hand. He dashed forward, his hand stretching to the side, before launching forward.

"Two." The fist slammed into Raynare's gut.

Issei jumped forward, and grabbed Raynare by the neck and slammed her against the ground.

"Three."

Irina sighed as she stretched. "Come on Issei! We should hurry. Stop playing with the Fallen."

Issei ignored Irina.

"Only three hits. You only managed to stand against three of my hits that weren't even tried to disarm. It was just a random power swing from all three." Issei mocked. "Honestly...is this really a supernatural creature? To lose against me? A _puny_ human?"

He stood over her like death, his long blade gleaming in the moon light.

"Why did you target me?"

"Why should I tell a human that?" Raynare spat.

Issei kicked Raynare's head, snapping her neck upwards.

"Why did you target me."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

She snapped her head downwards. "Because you contain a Sacred Gear."

"Do you know what Sacred Gear?"

"Kokabiel didn't specify. He only said a Sacred Gear...something to do with swords."

Issei nodded. "What of her? Is she a target too? Or she is just here because she is at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Her? Kokabiel said to only watch you."

"Then why try to kill me?"

"If I remember correctly, you tried to attack me." Raynare said. "I was just attacking back."

"I felt killing intent. That is how I was able to find you hiding. Your killing intent was so strong that I felt it." Issei said.

Raynare growled at him, but did not respond.

A blade _formed_ , and it sliced into her cheek.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Issei repeated more forcefully.

"Because Kokabiel gave me the orders." Raynare seethed.

It was humiliating, to be pressed for information by a human. A simple human that was probably never heard of by the supernatural world. But something nagged in her mind that he was everything but a simple human.

"I see..." Issei leaned towards her, and his breath warm against her ear. "Did it ever occur to you that...I may have _known_ how to use my Sacred Gear?" His breath tickled her skin, and she leaned to the side slightly.

Before he moved away from her.

"Get on your marry way little crow. I don't intend to kill you, but use you as a message for your other teammates. Someone as weak as you would never arrive without someone to support you." Issei smirked.

A chill ran down Raynare's spine, as soon as Issei finished. She felt a nagging feeling to kill him, but she somehow knew that if she attacked, she will be killed instantly. Without exaggeration.

She spread her black feathery wings, and disappeared into the night sky.

Irina glared at him. "Why did you have to do dramatics and crap?"

Issei shrugged. "I just felt like it. Why, were you getting impatient?"

"Damn right I was. That took you 20 minutes just to finish a battle with a Fallen Angel that _only_ had one pair of wings. Is your skill lacking?"

Issei glared at her playfully. "Do you want to test that theory?"

Irina smirked at him. "All bark, no bite."

Issei tackled her to the ground, making her yelp in surprise. He hovered over her, much like a guy would do to a girl in bed. "What did you say." His hot breath tickled her nose, and she smirked at him. "You heard what I said loud and clear."

"Why you-"

For the first time in such a long time, the young male and female's hearts burst with happiness and joy, at being around with each other.

In the shadows of the trees, a quiet figure watched them.

Before vanishing in a bright red glow.

It left nothing from the quiet figure. Except a single strand of silver hair.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei held back a yawn as he sat down. The playful moment he had with Irina left him tired. More so than his training. Maybe because it was Irina? Girls certainly were troublesome.

"Issei." She was wearing white robes, the standard uniform for an exorcist. "I'm going out for an exorcism. Do you want to come with me?"

"An exorcism? What will you exorcise?"

"A Stray Devil named Viser."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"Rias, we just got an order from the Arch Duke." said a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure at the age of 19, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy girl's uniform.

"I see Akeno. Please tell me the order he sent to us." A beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure said, curious to know the order. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"We are to eliminate a Stray Devil."

"Oh?" Rias rose an eyebrow at Akeno. "A Stray Devil in _my_ territory? What do you think Kiba? Koneko?"

"Oh, we should just follow orders and eliminate it." A 17-year old handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye responded. He wore the standard male Kuoh Academy uniform.

"...I ran out of sweets. Hurry and kill." A 16 year old petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes said. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was also wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"What is the stray's name?" Rias asked.

"Viser."

And so, the awkward four students went to eliminate the Stray Devil Viser.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"There is a new Stray Devil in town."

Raynare looked at the only man in her group of 4, including herself.

He was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The third member of their group was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The final member of their group was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Where is it located Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek sighed as he reached out with his senses.

"I believe it is at an abandoned warehouse."

"I see. Mittelt want to come?"

Mittelt, the girl with the blonde hair, shook her head. "No. I want to stay here and watch some Drag-so Ball~"

"Kalawarner?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." Kalwarner, the woman with the navy blue hair, responded.

"Dohnaseek. Take us there. What is the Stray's name?"

"Viser. Just stay close to me."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei and Irina arrived at an abandoned warehouse, their surroundings eerie and silent.

Issei was dressed in the same clothing he used in the kendo club, leaving his chest bare. Irina was dressed in the battle suits of the church, made of flexible leather, underneath her exorcist robes.

His chocolate brown eyes scanned the place carefully, before his eyes shifted into those strange eyes of his called the "Sharigan".

The three tomoe spun around as he scanned the warehouse for any slight movements, his brown hair moving in the wind along with Irina's chestnut hair. Before a single leaf moved, and Issei spun around so fast, his back cracked.

Only for it to be the wind.

Issei drew his long chokuto, and he held it in a reverse grip underneath his arm.

Irina and Issei stepped inside.

And for nothing to happen.

"Fuck, this is like those horror movies." Issei cursed.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Irina said. "This is like a normal day to me."

Issei yawned.

"Eh."

Nothing happened.

Only for a cackling and daunting voice for normal people to resound. "I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's bitter?"

Viser was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. Her front legs featured humanoid hands with red claws and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth.

They blinked.

Before they vanished in the blink of an eye.

Just as soon as the large stomach smashed right where they were.

But there was another reason why they vanished in the blink of an eye. It was not only to get away from the surprisingly quick attack of the Stray, but also...to avoid being seen by the newcomers.

"Stray Devil Viser!"

Rias Gremory, one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh said, her voice echoing in the warehouse.

"For abandoning your master and leaving the Underworld, as well as causing the deaths of many humans in the Human World, in the name of Duke Gremory, we shall eliminated you!"

"Oh~" Viser voice was a purr. "Big words, but can you back them up?"

Viser leapt forward with that extreme speed that surprised them all. Her beady eyes boring a hole into their heads, as she slammed where Koneko Toujou once was. But her small body did not stop her from somehow holding back the Stray called Viser. She grunted as she held back the massive weight of the Stray.

Yuuto Kiba vanished from existence, seemingly turning invisible. Both arms of the Stray were instantly cut off.

She blinked twice, before realizing she lost two limbs.

She screamed. "My arms!"

Kiba appeared once again, his momentum carrying him backwards as he landed on both feet, his right foot slightly in front of the left one. Before he vanished once again, his blade cutting through her legs this time.

"My legs!"

She collapsed to the ground, and Rias Gremory walked forward.

"Stray Devil Viser...will you die here, or will you surrender and go back to the Underworld quietly?"

"..."

No answer from the Stray.

Rias stepped closer.

"What was that?"

"...got you."

All four students widened their eyes, and Viser's cut off arms went straight for Rias.

Only for Himejima Akeno to raise her hand, and lighting called forth. It danced around her arm, and a large bolt flew into the right arm, and ricocheted off the right arm, and slammed right into the left arm.

They all let out a sigh of relief, as Akeno lowered her hand.

And for Rias to kick Viser in her nose.

Viser growled at the crimson haired _human_.

Can they even be called human with this display of powers? And with Rias, who hadn't shown her powers yet, to basically be their leader, is most likely the most powerful one.

"Honestly Viser...you should've just stayed quiet and followed us back to the Underworld. After all, we are all Devils. We can sympathetic with our own kind." Rias let out a kind smile, but it was no one of kindness.

The Devils just stared down at Viser.

And for a large ball of magical power to form in Rias's hands, so dark and full of power, that Issei, hidden in the shadows, widen his eyes, as his Sharigan spun rapidly as it memorized the flow of magic, and how the process was done.

With that amount of uncontrollable power that raged beyond what any supernatural being can control, was a girl no older than 18 controlling it as if she were born with it.

"Game Over."

She threw the large ball of _destruction_ at the Stray, and the Stray Devil Viser was instantly destroyed, annihilated and vaporized from existence.

Or so they thought.

"Devils of the Underworld should not annihilate their own kind. It should be the work of the followers of God, to destroy and purify the sins of this world."

Shidou Irina stood in front of the Stray, the practically dead Devil silent at their feet, most likely unconscious from the pain.

"Or that of Angels. Both Holy and Unholy."

The three Fallen Angels, Raynare, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek. All three of them wielded rods of light, their spears being blunt at the time. Not like it needed to be sharp to damage the Devils.

Irina glared at the group of Devils, while looked at the Fallen Angels with distaste. After all, what follower of God would like to see a bunch of Unholy Angels?

"The Three Great Powers met here..."

Hyoudou Issei stepped outwards from the shadows, his eyes closed, making everyone turn toward him. He got expressions of surprise, as well as displeasure (Raynare).

"Hyoudou?" Kiba asked confused. "You are aware of the supernatural?"

Issei ignored Kiba's comment.

"An Exorcist from the Church. Devils from the Underworld. And Fallen Angels from the Grigori. All three of these, including Angels in the Church side, have fought for thousands of years. Whenever all three met, there was always one thing." Issei said, his eyes still closed.

Before they opened slowly, and everyone held back a breath at the daunting, yet beautiful view of the eyes. The Sharigan spun slowly as it took in every single detail. Every _single detail._

"Every time. The humans were left out, and they were killed in the conflicts of the supernatural." And with this Issei's chokuto flicked outwards, the reflection of the moonlight shining on his blade of steel. His Sharigan bore a hole into the eyes of each and every supernatural being.

And for perhaps the first time, Devils and Fallen Angels decided to agree to put aside their past conflict before they were even born to destroy the greater threat, and to combine their strength to eliminate this threat.

The Three Fallens' rods transformed into spears, and Akeno and Rias got their magic ready, and Kiba drew his sword, while Koneko got into a boxer's stance.

Hyoudou Issei grinned, as he gripped his blade with a single hand, and held it behind him. "Hey Irina...these _people_ are pretty weak compared to who we trained against. I doubt that they can do any damage to Griselda or Dulio."

With that, their eyes widened in shock.

The way Issei had worded his words, made it sound like he can potentially defeat _The_ Strongest Exorcist, and The Strongest _Female_ Exorcist. But they knew for sure that he was able to stand up against them and at least injure either of them.

Just who exactly was Hyoudou Issei, and who exactly has his power escaped their notice a long time ago?

"That boy...he is mine to kill." Muttered Raynare. And so they charged.

Just as soon as the Devil launched their attacks, and Kiba vanished from existence once more, Issei disappeared as well, and appeared in front of the fallen, his back slouched as his eyes stared into all three of theirs _at once._ Time slowed, as his mouth moved.

He said something, something that went through the ears of the three Fallen, but they knew that he had said something.

And time continued.

His sword flashed through the air, as Dohnaseek rose his spear to block the strike. The spear and the sword sparked, and they flew into a flurry of strikes, so fast that only their instincts saved them, both Issei and Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek had lived through a war, while Issei had honed his battle instincts to such a level, that it made up for his limited human movement.

But there was a secret to Issei's speed. A human he was afterall.

Issei and Dohnaseek jumped back at the same time, their weapons unlocking in combat.

Before Dohnaseek grinned. "You're good. Are you sure that you are just a human."

"I will never be anything but a human."

Issei vanished once again, this time, appearing in front of Mittelt. But Dohnaseek was ready, his spear jabbing at where Issei just appeared. Issei blocked Dohnaseek's spear with his blade, and kicked Mittelt to the side.

Raynare snapped back to reality, as she charged forward as well, her spear swinging around. However Issei released the pressure from his sword, and allowed himself to be carrying away by Dohnaseek's strength on the spear. Issei flipped around, and dashed forward once again, this time his hand reaching outwards, as his sword stayed by his side.

A flash, and another sword appeared in his hands.

But this time, this sword was not an ordinary sword like his chokuto. Instead...it was a _holy_ sword, a sword that radiated such brightness unrivaled.

"A holy sword?!"

No one could hide their shock, as it's brightness was much brighter than a normal holy sword.

But Issei said nothing, and continued to dash forward, his speed unrivaled by anyone in the room.

He flipped the holy sword into a reverse grip and _jumped_ , making them all look into the air.

But what they saw was not a person. But rather...

A literal cyclone of _death_.

Issei spun with speed, that his blades were a blur, and his body was nothing but a mix of colors.

Dohnaseek formed multiple light spears that levitated, and proceeded to shoot them forward, but they were simply deflected off of Issei's blades and flew back at him. Raynare dashed at him, two spears in her hands, as well as Mittelt, recovered from the kicked, threw consecutive light spears at Issei.

Raynare stopped his spin, but her shoulder dislocated with a _crack_ , and she yelped in pain.

And Issei smirked in victory.

Only for his smile to vanish as his eyes widened, as a strike of lighting slammed against him, sending him crashing into the wall. He stepped out of the wall as the dust cleared, his eyes spinning slowly, as his face sported a frown.

"Now that wasn't nice."

His gaze. It was so cold, that they all felt chills down their spines.

They felt as if they were looking at endless depths of Hell.

And they were _from_ Hell.

"Irina. Let's do it."

From there on, flashes of gold formed behind Irina. Flashes so bright that it exceeded the brightness of the sun. And from those flashes, blades of light were formed, before cooling and turning into solid blades, with a bright holy aura around them.

"How?! How do you control that many holy swords?"

Kiba's gaze turned into hatred, as he stared at the blades that Irina created effortlessly.

"I control...a holy weapon."

With those simple words and with the purposeful use of "a", to make the weapon singular, the blades created by Irina's mind flew faster than they can see.

But Kiba reacted quickly, stepping in front of them all, his speed rivaling Issei's displayed speed, and his sword deflecting the blades. As soon as the blades hit the ground, they disintegrated into golden dust.

Kiba dashed forward, as soon as Rias called out, "Kiba, get back!"

With Kiba charging straight at Irina, there was no way for the Devils to support him, as Koneko Toujou, though was a close combat specialist, was nowhere near fast enough to catch up to Kiba.

Kiba's sword spun in a wide circle in front of him, his wrist flicking, and was blocked by a sword created out of thin air.

He thrust his sword forward, only for Irina to form another sword, and block it with the flat of her blade, showing her surprising upper body strength.

Irina looked at him.

"You should stay down on the ground, _dog."_

Kiba was blasted backwards by an explosion of holy light, burning his skin. He screamed in pain, as his grey eyes widened in pain, as his mouth opened in agony. He scraemed, and everyone looked in shock as he was hit at point blank by holy aura.

"Kiba!"

Akeno screamed.

Rias widened her eyes in shock at one of her fellow Devils being injured by a holy weapon, something that should vaporize him at a single touch.

"How dare you attack one of the members of my family?!"

This... _naive_ Devil pissed Issei.

Pissed Issei, because she only saw it at a one-sided view.

Kiba...he was the one to attack Irina. She was just keeping him aside. Sure, she can get cold and brutal during a fight, but she was trained to block out all emotions during a battle, to not feel remorse when killing.

Koneko Toujou's fist flew at Issei, trying to catch the human off guard.

But he easily rose up his forearm and blocked the fist at full force.

His forearm snapped. After all, he was a human, and she was a Devil.

But he ignored the pain, and blocked out his senses. He was trained to kill after all, and to ignore the feeling called pain that would make so many lose focus.

"Kill Viser."

A simple command to Irina, and she complied. A rain of holy swords rained downwards, and killed Viser, making her vanish off the face of the world.

Rias glared at him.

"She was meant for me to kill, not you humans, or followers of God, or Fallen. They were given to me by Duke Gremory."

"And they were given to us by Kokabiel, the Governor of the Grigori and a former Seraph of heaven." Raynare said.

"And Archangel Michael told us to eliminate that Stray." Irina said.

"You are not the only one who gets to eliminate these threats to humanity." Issei said, his voice cold. "Humans should do it too. Angels. Exorcist. Fallen Angels. Anyone should do it."

Rias glared at them. "Koneko, Akeno, we are leaving. The Stray is gone. There is no more use staying here."

They brought Kiba with them, and they vanished into a red light, with a circle written in red markings.

And it was only the Fallen Angels, Irina, and Issei left.

"Whelp, that was an exciting day wasn't it?"

Issei said casually as he stretched, his Sharigan turning back into his normal chocolate brown eyes, leaving them with the thought that they were no longer a threat. Which of course, they weren't.

"Whelp, today that was kind of...tiring." Issei said. "I hadn't worked out like that in such a long time."

Irina knew that he was just being cocky. He _was_ tired. He hadn't moved in that speed before. And holding his Sharigan for that duration of the battle? A miraculous feat for him, as well as taking them out of the way as quick as he did. Even he had his limits with those eyes of his, and his skill with the sword, as well as his battle instincts.

In fact...even Irina had to say his stamina was mediocre, it was a miracle that he even managed to move that fast for such a long time. She doubted that even Devils can move that fast, and Kiba was only able to because of his swords being weightless as they were made of nothing but his own power.

But to carry move around that fast with that long and heavy sword...it must have taken a toll on Issei.

Which of course it is.

Issei was just masking his tiredness.

That was why he turned off his Sharigan, it took up too much of his energy and stamina to maintain.

She would have to tell Griselda to train Issei's endurance harder, he got too tired easily. But that was too be expected. Issei did not have any special equipment aside from his eyes. His Sharigan.

He sighed as he walked away.

Irina bowed at the three Fallen.

"Let us put away past conflicts just for the rest of today."

They shrugged, and Irina walked away as well, trailing behind Issei and slowly catching up.

The three Fallen looked at where the Stray Devil Viser once was.

"Well...today sure was eventful, wasn't it?"

* * *

 **And end of chapter!  
**

 **Well, this chapter was a bit longer than my normal 6k updates now. So yeah, expect to see mid 8k-12k word updates for this story.**

 **I hope you guys liked the fresh start of a take I never saw anyone take in the Raynare Arc, for all three sides to go for the same Stray Devil. I mean, seriously. How was this never thought of before? Sure, they might be Fallen Angels, but they _are_ former Angels, so they should still care for humanity, and so would eliminate Viser. Same with Irina, who is from the church. And the Devils...because well, it is a Stray Devil.**

 **This story _is_ an AU story, and it won't follow canon all that well, but it will revolve around canon events. You can already tell that this is AU and won't be following canon that closely, with the Fallen Angel group, Devils, and humans all meeting at Viser's warehouse. So yeah. It _will_ have all of the arcs of canon, but it will not follow it exactly like canon, and will have some twists and turns.**

 **Irina is also much more different than the one in canon. This one is more badass, cold, and unforgiving. Issei is also different. He is no longer than openly perverted man that you see. This one is much more well admired, and held at a mantle. This one is not the same hopeless one that controls the Boosted Gear, and gets power from boobs. Also, Issei is not overly OP, as shown in this chapter as when he deactivated his Sharigan. He _was_ tired from the fighting, and moving at that speed he did. His human body should hit the limit soon.**

 **I will also be slightly alternating Akeno and Kiba's personalities. I mean, Kiba acts way too calm for someone that just had his all of his friends slaughtered by the church, and he also does not attempt at _all_ during the series before the Excalibur act to try and find the Excalibur to destroy it. And Akeno...well her sadistic side is just plain creepy, as in real life, it should not be good at all to be a sadist.**

 **As for their weapons and powers...**

 **Issei _will_ have the Sharigan from Naruto, in case you didn't know what the Sharigan was. But who doesn't? He will _not_ all of a sudden gain the Rinnegan, or the Mangekyo Sharigan, or Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan. No, he will gain it the same way that Sasuke gained his stages for the Sharigan. Most likely not as fast, but the same process. Or at least, the process listed in Narutopedia.**

 **As for Irina...I won't spoil her weapons. But I will say that she wields a true holy sword, and is able to create Holy Swords. She is also an Exorcist from the church, a high-class one at that, and both Issei and Irina were trained by Griselda and Dulio. But remember that even humans have limits, and Issei usually hits his quickly while moving at the speed he displayed. The secret to Issei's speed? It will be revealed later on in the story.**

 **As for the pairing...well I won't say it now. That will spoil the fun.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This author's note was especially long because it is the first chapter. The future chapters will not have as long author notes.**

 **Have a nice day~**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of Conflicts

**Chapter 2**

 **Beginning of Conflicts!  
**

 **To Meet with a Devil!**

* * *

 _"Issei. Let go of the sword right now."  
_

 _-Sona Sitri, a Devil  
_

* * *

His eyes hurt. They _burned_.

His head hurt. It hurt so much.

Every god damn time he used the Sharigan, this would always be the effect of using those accursed eyes.

Issei hated it. He hated to use the red eyes of his. But it was the only thing that put him on the same level as the supernatural beings. The only thing to make him as strong as he seemed.

True, his swordsmanship was top of the line, but even that had a cost. He used the Sharigan to strike the way he did. He _needed_ the Sharigan to know where to strike. How to strike. As much as Issei hated to admit it, the Sharigan was the only reason why he was able to fight the way he did.

Issei's eyes narrowed at the target he was attempting to hit with a kunai approximately about 40 meters. What was it exactly?

A pigeon.

A live pigeon.

Issei's eyes narrowed. His _normal_ eyes. Not his Sharigan.

He was attempting to train his normal eyes, to spot a target from a far distant, and throw it with such accuracy without the Sharigan. And he tried to hit the pigeon.

The kunai wasn't able to strike the pigeon. It fell about 4 feet away from the pigeon.

Issei growled, as his two eyes morphed into the Sharigan. The red eyes slowly spun, as he drew a second kunai, and the kunai flew with perfect accuracy. It struck into the pigeon's eyes, and exited the other side.

His chakra...

Irina watched from the sidelines as Issei trained himself. Issei's sword appeared out of nowhere, as he started to do a few practice swings. Issei was dressed in a short sleeve high collared black shirt. He wore black shorts, and with black arm guards, covering up his forearms. His hands were covered in finger-less gloves that connected to the arm sleeves.

As Irina watched him, she sighed.

Issei's chakra was _darkness_. It was cold and daunting, no traces of light. Pure hatred. It formed a haunting figure around him, something made out of pure dark killing intent.

Irina clenched her hands, and bright flashes appeared around her. Her eyes narrowed as she focused purely on Issei's figure. The swords flew with such an extreme speed, even she, the creator, had a problem tracking their paths. She only knew where to look because she was the one controlling them.

Issei spun so fast, his sword flashed. His sword spun around, as it spun in a circle that was unable to be followed. He deflected the dozen swords that flew at him. His eyes focused on Irina, as Irina formed more swords. With each sword flying, two followed after that. And four followed the two. And eight followed the four. And so on. Blades made of the sharpest steel were created from just Irina's imagination.

Issei's blade spun with speed, as his Sharigan memorized all of their paths. He deflected one, grabbed the hilt of another, jumped and spun in a circle, his two feet crossing and kicking the swords away, before parrying another sword while still in the air. He threw the sword he grabbed from Irina's arsenal into yet another sword, a loud clang of metal on metal.

Issei's eyes narrowed. His cheeks puffed up, as his chakra rose up.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** "

A stream of fire exploded out of Issei's mouth, as a ball of flames enveloped the swords that flew into it.

Irina narrowed her eyes as Issei finally started to get serious.

Irina formed even more swords, as she carefully remembered the distance his fireball jutsu can go. She took a few meter steps back, making the distance between her and Issei about 20 meters.

Her swords formed quicker. No longer were they blades of the finest quality, but rather, they were rather average swords, blades sharp enough to still pierce armor. And Issei, who was armor-less, would be easy to stab.

A total of 48 holy swords formed around her, all floating. But the strain on Irina was showing. Her brow furrowed from the concentration that was needed to control all 48 individually. It was a miracle that Irina was able to control so many at once. It was why Irina was on this mission sent to her by the church. This mission...it was a dangerous one, but it was needed. She was the only one that was available, and many believed that Irina would be able to get the job done. After all...she was a High-Class Exorcist for a reason. She was able to back up the stories about the great Shidou Irina with her power.

But...Hyoudou Issei was still able to best her in every way.

Except power. Issei's power was mediocre. It was his chakra control and his technique that placed him way above her. Along with his Sharigan...

She did not know that Issei was only able to do what he did because of his Sharigan. After all...what human was able to move at his speed without a Sacred Gear? What human was able to do what he did within ten years? Irina was not able to move at his "speed", and Griselda was able to because she spent her entire life as an exorcist, fighting for the Church. And she gained _real_ battle experience. Not against those Stray Devils one on one. But in _actual_ combat.

Issei appeared in front of her, his Sharigan spinning rapidly. His sword flashed, as Irina deflected his blade. Twin blades made of the finest steel, and the sharpest blade appeared in her hands. She dashed, meeting Issei in his charge. She attempted to overpower him, though she knew she couldn't. She parried his single blade, and struck out with her other.

That was her only advantage. She held two blades, sacrificing power for speed, but Issei held a single blade, which sacrificed speed for power. Plus, his blade was long, reaching a five and a half feet. It was able to be held horizontally and block both of her blades.

Issei tilted his body, dodging the blade she attempted to stab into him. He spun his blade in a circle, and it was once more in front of him, already in a swing. Irina widened her eyes as she jumped backwards, attempting to get as far as she can from him.

His Sharigan stopped spinning completely, as Issei's eyes flickered everywhere, not focusing at a single spot for more than a single second. His eyes finally landed back at her.

"Strike to kill."

That was the unspoken thing both of them knew. It would help them in real fights. Irina growled, as swords flew forward at an unspeakable speed, faster than Issei would be able to memorize.

Before the Issei in front of her got stabbed in the shoulders, stomach, kneecaps, and right eye. He fell backwards, landing onto the ground with a thud. But Irina did not let her guard down.

There was no way Issei would've been killed by that. He would've activated a jutsu to deflect all of the blades, or at least jumped out of the way.

She waited, her grip on her sword tightening as she stared at the Issei on the ground. Before it exploded into a storm of black crows.

"Well that was enough."

Issei's voice was right behind her, his breath on her neck. Irina didn't move. Their spar was over.

How so?

Irina was trapped. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his blade at her neck, dangerously close for comfort. His head was hovering above her shoulder, as his looked at the side of her face.

Irina sighed, as her blades faded into nothingness, and Issei's blades disappeared. "Let us go for some lunch, yeah?"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

It was humiliating.

 _Her_.

The heiress of Gremory. The fucking princess of the Underworld, sister to the current Lucifer. And yet...

She was outsmarted and outclassed by a _human_.

A _fucking_ human. The lowest of the low, the ones at the bottom of the food chain. Her blue-green eyes were murderous, as she stared at the file in her open hands. It read, "Hyoudou Issei."

He had an ordinary background. He had nothing listed under "Relationships", and nothing listed under "Hobby" in his application to join Kuoh Academy. It was a wonder as to how he had managed to get into Kuoh Academy. After all, he merely joined this year, and Sona Sitri decided to allow him in. Rias Gremory, growled, as she, perhaps the Devil with _the_ most influence next to the Maou, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. And of course, Zekram Bael.

How exactly was Rias outclassed? She did not know.

Wait wait...

If she were thinking correctly...she can use Issei. She can manipulate him into her will. How so?

He was neutral. He was not part of the Church, or recruited by the Fallen Angels. So that means...she can claim him as her property when he is revived. Combined that with her seductiveness...she had confidence in her body.

She can have him killed. No Faction has claimed him yet. And then she can revive him as apart of his peerage. And then she can use the King's special ability that no other piece has. The "Command". The ability to command any and all pieces of their peerage with a simple start of their demand by saying, "I command you-". Issei would be forced to follow all of her orders...

And then, he would fight for her against that despising _Phenex_.

Yes...

It will _all_ work to plan.

All she needed to do was to tell Sona to stay out of her way...she hated Sona. She was constantly in her way. There was no way to get rid of Sona...after all...she was the sister to one of the most important Devils in the Underworld.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Souna Shitori sighed as she signed yet another piece of paperwork. It was a tiring job she had. Constantly having work to do. Oh well...

She signed up for this the moment she decided to become the student council president.

She sighed once more. There was nothing she can do about it. After all...she won fair and square last year to become the Kaichou of the school. Her violet eyes traced across the paperwork in front of her.

She just wished that the job was easier. But she can't help it.

"Kaichou."

Tsubaki Shinra, her ever so faithful friend. Souna pushed her glasses up, pressing the frame against her face. Her violet eyes stared into Tsubaki's light brown eyes. "Yes Tsubaki? Is there something you need?"

"Indeed. Rias Gremory has just asked us of something."

"Really?" Souna rose an eyebrow. "She has never asked of us of something."

"I thought it was strange as well." Tsubaki said. "She did not tell us anything, just to meet her in the Old School Building, where she resides within with her Occult Research Club."

"I see..."

Souna sighed. "It had better not deal with Hyoudou Issei, and her protests against him joining the school. I already told her...I let him in because of a very _special_ reason that he said."

Tsubaki shrugged. "We should meet her there right now, shouldn't we?"

Souna nodded. "Indeed we should. Let's us go, my _Queen_."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

A knock.

It resounded through the old building. Rias Gremory's head shot up, and her blue-green eyes stared at the door. She narrowed her eyes, as she said, "Come in."

And Souna Shitori walked into the room, her violet eyes staring around warily as it looked at the charms and magic circles drawn across the room. Behind her, trailed Tsubaki Shinra.

"Ah, **Sona** , you are finally here."

Sona narrowed her eyes at Rias. "Don't use my name so lightly _Rias_."

They both said the other's name with distaste. They both hated each other with a passion.

Rias envied Sona. She was _so_ much more intelligent than her, and dare she say, even more _beautiful_ than even the great Rias Gremory, Princess of the Underworld, sister to the Maou Lucifer. The only thing that made Rias "beautiful" were the size of her breasts.

Sona despised Rias. Rias did everything she wanted, expecting everyone to agree with her. But if no one agreed with her, she expected everyone to allow her to do it. Just because she were the sister to the Maou Lucifer. Just because she was the daughter of the Gremory Clan, one of the 72 Pillars. She expected Sona Sitri to obey her every command, who was the daughter of the Sitri Clan, also one of the 72 Pillars.

But what exactly were the 72 Pillars? Let Sona give you a rundown of the Underworld history inside of her head.

The Underworld was the land below Gaia, or the Earth as the humans called it, also known as Hell. The Underworld was not full of flames, and lava, and pitchfork wielding red men with horns and tails called Devils. Well, it was full of lava and flames, but that is not the point. The Underworld was very much like the Human World, the one that Gaia controls, and the Heavenly Father resides _above_.

The Underworld was first formed when Lucifer, the Morning Star, was thrown out of Heaven by the Heavenly Father's will. Lucifer attempted to prove himself to the Heavenly Father, attempting to outdo the Heavenly Father's first Archangel, Michael. Lucifer killed far too many while in Heaven's Legion, and He decided to cast Lucifer out of Heaven for his Sins.

And so fourth, formed the Seven Sins. All Seven Sins were the Sins that Lucifer had done, which had made him cast out of Heaven. When Lucifer fell, he brought many Angels alongside of him, a total of Seven fell that day. And those Seven, were made into the Seven Princes of Hell. And those Seven Princes, decided to form a government, creating clans. A total of 72 different Devil Clans. Those 72 clans were called the 72 Pillars, as they are the ones to uphold the Underworld's honor, with them being the pillars, and honor being the ceiling.

"I have a request of you."

Sona narrowed her eyes at Rias.

After all, Rias had never asked Sona for a favor, or a request. After all...why would the Princess ask the heiress of one of the 72 Pillars for a favor, when she was the sister to one of the Maou, who could and would do anything for his sister.

"And what is this request of yours?"

 _"Leave Hyoudou Issei alone. He is_ mine _._ "

Sona narrowed her eyes at Rias.

"What is with this sudden interest?"

Inside of her mind, she prayed for Rias. She did not pray for Issei, but rather, she prayed for Rias. After all...she doubted that Rias understood Issei's true power. Of course, neither did Sona, but unlike Rias, Issei actually showed Sona his power. Sona suspected that something had happened overnight, as Issei's friend, Irina, had told Sona of her exorcism that night. To exorcise the Stray Devil Viser. But Rias was also hunting Stray Devil Viser. Most likely...Hyoudou would've went with Irina to exorcise the Devil.

"His power...I felt his power yesterday. It feels so _dark_. But it also has the potential to grow." Rias let out a sickening smile. "I want that power in my peerage. So that I can get rid of _him_."

"Don't Rias." Sona attempted to warn the Princess of the Underworld. She _was_ royalty anyway. She couldn't die. Especially trying to control Issei and his powers.

Sona still had shivers just thinking about that day. And Issei told her it wasn't even the full powers yet. His Sharigan was fully mature, but he can still access a newer level. A level that'll bring unimaginable power from what Issei said. Power that even Issei did not know, but he knew. How did he know? One of his _acquaintances_ had managed to get ahold of information about the Sharigan. He still wouldn't tell Sona the price of the power yet.

But Sona knew that Issei hated her. For she was a Devil. But even if he hated her because of a Devil, Issei still can't ignore the friendship that they had managed to somehow make.

"Why not?" Rias was still protesting.

"You can't control Issei. Not when he is currently at this power. He is going to be nothing but a harm to your peerage. Especially with his dislike for... _us_." Sona sighed. She still didn't understand his hatred for Devils. Almost as if, something had happened to him that brought in the supernatural world at a young age. Or maybe...it was something else. He did mention he was a former exorcist of the Church. A _former_ one. He empathized the fact that he was no longer apart of the Church. She was sure that something had happened to make Issei quit being an exorcist, even with all of his power. After all, the Church wouldn't have let someone of Issei's unlimited potential go away that easily.

"And you are saying...you can control him?"

"I never said I can. Just know that I can most likely prevent the damage more. Unlike you, I know him. I've known him since he joined Kuoh." Sona's violet eyes stared into Rias's own blue-green. "You do not know how to contain the damage. Not when all of your peerage members are people Issei _hates_."

Their eyes narrowed at each other. "Won't Issei hate yours too? I am much more powerful than you. I can control him. I can make him submit. Unlike you."

Sona narrowed her eyes at Rias. "Are you...insulting my power? At least I don't let it run wild and expect it to hit something like yours. You have no control over yours. Unlike you, I know my abilities inside you. You just toss them around like little balls and expect them to hit your enemy. Your opponent will not just _stand_ there and allow you to hit them."

Rias glared at her, and Power of Destruction cackled like lighting around her fingertips. It consumed even the air around them. It wrapped around the room.

But Sona stood strong, not faltering to the overwhelming power.

"Is that it?"

Sona's cold eyes stared into Rias's.

Until Rias released her control, and the overwhelming power faded. Rias huffed arrogantly, as she stormed out of the Occult Research Clubroom.

Sona chuckled. Before laughing.

"That spoiled Princess...she needs to step a few notches down." Sona sighed out. "I will take to Issei tomorrow. No matter if he hates me for what I am. Let's leave Tsubaki."

"Yes Kaichou." Tsubaki bowed, before leaving with Sona.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"Issei. Do you know why I have called you here?" Sona Sitri looked at Hyoudou Issei.

His brown eyes stared into Sona's violet.

Of course he did not have his Sharigan activated in a school area. If he did, Sona would've given him an earful. After all...the humans would see the Sharigan, and may be exposed to the supernatural world.

They may be acquaintances, maybe even friends, as they had known each other for awhile, but that did not excuse Sona from Issei's hatred for Devils. Sona did not know why exactly did Issei hate them, but she did not want to pry. After all..what if Issei would hate her more? But no matter, time to get out of her thoughts and into what is actually happening.

"Huh. I don't know. Why don't you tell me...?"

Issei's cold tone was what struck her confused the most. What would've happened in his past...to make Issei's voice this cold and emotionless. She did not want to know. It would've been something...even a Devil would be unable to think of. His eyes narrowed at Sona, as Sona sighed.

She stood up, and looked outside the window.

"You know Issei...I always wondered why you were like this. Always cold." Sona glared at him. "Tell me...what had happened to have gained your hatred for me?"

"It involves you. As in your people." Issei snarled at her. "I don't feel like you deserve to know my backstory."

Sona sighed. "Alright, let's move away from that topic. The reason why I called you here, was because Rias Gremory just recently asked me to stay away from you. What did you do in your exorcism yesterday?"

"Oh my exorcism with Irina on the Stray Devil Viser?" Issei smirked. "Though I am no longer an exorcist, keeping peace in the human world is what I desire. Any human that is aware of the Supernatural would want to. I don't know what caused _the_ Rias Gremory to ask you to leave me alone. But know this...if she plans to do something to me, I wouldn't hesitate to back off just because she is an important member of the _society_."

Issei got up from his chair, and started to leave.

But what made him stop was what Sona had said.

"Rias plans to add you into her peerage. She is planning your death so she can turn you with no complaints from you. She wants you to think of her as her master."

Issei turned back, and his brown eyes changed into his Sharigan quickly. His glare made shivers run down Sona's spine.

"Then I'll disobey every order she tells me." Issei glared at the Sitri Devil.

"You don't understand. A King Piece can take control of her entire peerage. With the 'Command' function of the Evil Pieces, you will be unable to disobey her orders. You will be forced to obey all of her orders. No matter how trivial or serious." Sona sighed. "I'm worried for you Issei."

Issei growled at her. "I don't want that coming from _you_. You of all people. I will resist. If I die. I die. If I get revived, I'm revived. If I'm forced into submission..."

His demonic smirk, full of blood-thirst. "I will kill her. No matter the consequences. I will not be the servant of anyone. Damn them all to hell."

And he walked out calmly.

Sona sighed as she put her hand onto her face. "I honestly wonder what I'm going to do with you Issei...I really want to show you that not all Devils are the same as the ones that made you into whatever you are now. I can't speak for them, as I have no idea what they did...but no matter how cruel, they must have had their own twisted reason why."

Tsubaki knocked on the open door, requesting permission to step into the Student Council room. "Kaichou?"

"Come in."

Tsubaki walked in. She bowed to Sona.

"Sona. There was something that we had found at the remains of the warehouse of the Stray Devil Viser." Tsubaki held out a shard of steel. Sona reached out her hand, and Tsubaki placed the shard onto Sona's hand. "This feeling...I can't quite place it on this remain of a weapon. I have no idea what kind of weapon this is. A sword? Axe? Halberd? I don't know what it is."

Sona put it inside of her desk drawer. "I'll try to have Maou Beelzebub identify it later."

"Yes." Tsubaki nodded obediently.

"Hyoudou Issei...I wonder about you. Will you ever be able to look at me with anything but those cold and emotionless eyes? What will it take...for you to be able to look at me the way a friend will look at a friend. I'm genuinely worried for you..." Sona said softly. "I'll do whatever I can...to change your views on Devils. Even if it is slightly, I _will_ change your view. That, I swear!"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

People backed out of his way, as Issei stepped like a King. People made sure to always please him. Girls fangirled over him. Boys envied him. And he continued on with life, never once caring about what these... _sheep_ wanted with him. Few, he could respect as _fellow_ students. He wasn't here to learn. He was merely here because this was a gathering place. This was the only place where he can achieve his goal.

This was the place where the Church has the least power, and the Devils had the most. For all Issei knew, there were only _two_ exorcist from the Church. Both of which, he knew greatly. There were roughly, about four Fallen Angels, from what Irina had told him. Which meant that one was missing from the other night. And there were...a massive amount of Devils. All of which, are currently in Kuoh Academy.

He sighed, his brown eyes closing, before opening. But of course, he would never reveal the Sharigan in front of oblivious humans. Unless for a extremely good reason. He wouldn't want to drag everyone into the supernatural world just for his ambition.

He was able to sense the killing intent of the Devils from a mile away. They all wanted him dead. Why? He did not precisely know. But he knew that if they attempted to kill him, he would fight back.

"Hyoudou-san."

The voice...the voice of the damn blonde "swordsman".

What kind of swordsman had honor? Honor was useless in a real fight, and in a real war. Honor would only get you killed. After all...they'll play tricks, strike where you don't know. Maybe even throw some dirt into your eye to blind you.

"Is there something you need...Yuuto Kiba?"

The blonde handsome felt a wave of terror wash over him, and his eye twitched. He clenched his fist, his fingernails digging into his palms. He attempted to not show the fear that suddenly overcame his senses, but his arms were shaking.

The glare of Issei was unnerving, making even Kiba shiver.

"Buchou...I mean Rias Gremory would like to talk to you." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the human. "Please do not try to escape. Rias _really_ needs to talk to you."

Issei just stared at Kiba. "Fine. I'll see what she has to say." Issei's hard and cold stare made his skin crawl, but Kiba fought the utter urge to run. Just being five steps apart from him made him want to utterly scream. Just the aura and presence of Issei already made his heart get caught in his throat.

And then on the way while walking in dead silence (the birds stopped chirping the moment Issei walked past them), they ran into their white haired _kouhai_.

"Hi there Koneko!"

Kiba greeted the Mascot of Kuoh Academy.

But Koneko widened her eyes when she looked at Issei. Issei merely stared at her, the same cold look. And fear showed on Koneko's face, as she fell backwards, her eyes wide with fear and horror. Her fingers curled in fear, as she released a silent shriek, scrambling away from Issei, crawling backwards. She leapt up a tree, staying at its lowest branches, holding herself against the branch in fear.

Her skin was so pale, as her hazel eyes looked at Issei. Issei merely stared at her still, his cold calculating eyes making her shiver. She hissed, attempting to bite back.

But his whispering voice.

 _"Don't bite off more than you can chew."_

The whispering of Issei scared her. It made her want to crawl into the deepest corner. Her senses were overloaded with fear, as her hazel eyes were so wide, her pupils were dilated to such a small size.

Kiba formed a sword, a flash of dark demonic light formed into a sword sharp. The glowing black light died down into a blade of steel. The blade flashed, and Issei's head snapped at Kiba. His eyes were narrowed, and he _grabbed_ the blade of the sword. But not without effects. Blood dripped down his wrist. Issei's brown eyes shifted into the Sharigan as he stared at Kiba.

"Who told you you can draw a weapon?"

Issei's cold stare. It scared both Koneko and Kiba to have his voice spoken in this tone.

His Sharigan spun slowly. His blood continued to drip downwards. But the moment it touched the ground, it steamed, and disappeared.

"It wasn't my fault that Koneko got scared. I just felt like playing with the little kitten." Issei laughed at the two of them.

Kiba struggled to move his sword, only for it not to bulge.

"What is going on here?"

Issei's Sharigan moved towards the sound of the voice that had spoken. But the scary thing was, it was as if he knew who was speaking by _looking_ at them, but his head never turned. Only his eyes.

"Tsubaki Shinra. **Sona Sitri**. Rias Gremory. Himejima Akeno. Fancy seeing you here."

He was still holding onto Kiba's blade, the blood still pouring out of his hand. And yet, he was unaffected by the pain that he should've felt from the pain of being cut, the blade still digging into his muscles.

"Issei." Sona's voice was harder than steel. "Let go of the sword _right now_."

Issei's eyes turned soft, as his Sharigan faded.

He let go of the sword, and everyone suppressed a wince, as the looked at his hand that had grabbed the sword. His right hand had such a deep cut, that blood covered the entire hand. Blood dripped from his fingertips.

Everyone wondered how exactly was Sona able to control him.

Including Sona herself.

Issei's smirk left his face, and it turned into a small frown. His eyes looked into each of theirs, before closing. He clenched his hand, and when he let go, there was no sign of any wound. No blood. Their eyes were widened at the sight of his instant regeneration.

But there was something wrong. Something was bugging Sona. He was...a human. There was no way he would be able to heal that deep on a wound.

He walked toward Sona, and only when he stopped in front of her, did he lean down, and whisper into her ear, "Anything for you, _Sona_."

She shoved him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Issei merely smiled at her, before turning to Rias with a cold face, his face wiped of emotion. "Why did you send Kiba for me? And why exactly did Koneko get scared of me the first moment of seeing me?"

Rias narrowed her eyes at him, before looking up at Koneko, who was still pale as chalk, her lips quivering as she stared at Issei fearfully. The same fearful look in her eyes as she stared at the man that couldn't be counted as human with his Sharigan. She tried to bring Koneko down, but the Koneko stayed clinging to the tree. She sighed, before turning to Issei.

"Follow me to the clubroom." Rias demanded, before turning on her heels, not bothering to see if they were really following or not. Akeno bowed to them, and walked after Rias. Kiba glared at Issei, before his sword vanished in a flash of black light.

Issei shrugged. Sona stared at Issei, and her eyes widened at the sight of Issei covering his hand. Almost as if...his wound was still there. Before he quickly let go. His eyes trailed over at Sona.

"Huh? What's wrong Sona?" His eyes narrowed at her. "Are you seriously worried for me?"

Sona glared at him, and pushed him aside, before following Rias to the clubroom. Behind her trailed Tsubaki, following closely in her footsteps, mirroring every movement of Sona.

A few seconds later, it was only him and Koneko, who was still looking at him. She was no longer shivering, but the fear in her eyes. Issei sighed, and dismissed his Sharigan.

He reached into his school bag, and pulled out a cloth. It was black as night, and he wrapped it around his bloodied hand.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei sat on the couch alone. In front of him, was a table. And across the table sat Sona and Rias. Behind them stood Kiba, Tsubaki, and Akeno.

"Kiba, go and get Koneko." Rias ordered.

Kiba frowned, and was about to say something, but thought of the better, and left the room without a word of complaint.

Rias stared at Issei. "Do you wish to know why I called you here to meet?"

Issei just merely looked at her in silence.

And they held a stare, merely sizing each other up. Rias was fearful on the inside, as she looked at his chocolate brown eyes. What she saw in them made her feel a chill down her spine.

He was looking at her in blood-thrist. His fingers occasionally twitched, almost as if to reach for a weapon. His cold eyes were looking at her as if she were a _prey_. And her, as the Princess of the Underworld, would not have any of that. His eyes, empty of mercy, full of killing intent and blood. He was like a predator, looking at her the way a predator would look at its prey.

What Issei saw in Rias's eyes made him want to laugh, as well as kill her more. In her eyes, contained defiance, defiance to his authority, and the killing intent that leaked out of his body. It contained _greed_ , the same way a Dragon would herd its gold. It would want everything for itself, and not give any out. But most of all...it contained _fear_. Fear for him.

His right fingers twitched, as he forgot momentarily that he did not have his sword with him. Well he did, but he did not wish to bring it out. After all...who knows what will happen if he has his weapon in his hand. He might react violently and stab her. Even he, a former exorcist, knew who Rias was. She was the Princess, and killing her would bring the wrath of the Underworld on him. He was a killing machine, but even he had to see the consequences of his actions. He did not wish to die just yet. Not until he completed his goal, and reached his promise.

Rias was the first to let go of the stare-down. They had finished sizing each other up.

"I am here to request of something. Would you join my peerage?"

Sona's eyes widened as they shone in fear.

Issei's fingers clenched, as his nails dug into his skin.

"Would I become a Devil? Is that what you are asking of me?" Issei narrowed his eyes at the Princess.

"You may be wondering. How exactly can Devils turn humans into Devils correct?"

Issei ignored the question, he just looked at her with the same cold eyes.

"Well...it all started centuries ago. There was the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils. The Three Great Factions. However...a disagreement between the Three Factions caused there to start a war. A war called The Great War. It was possibly the worst war to happen in history. All Three Factions fought for centuries, spilling blood. Then...in came in two Dragons."

"These two Dragons are called Ddraig and Albion. The Twin Sky Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons. The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon. They were so powerful, that even Him was afraid of these two Dragons. So the Three Factions united to take down the Twin Sky Dragons. That was the first time the three Factions decided to get together. First time in history."

"However...we were not able to beat the Twin Sky Dragons. Ddraig and Albion were able to defeat the Three Factions, even with their combined efforts. The Dragons halted their fight, and completely _annihilated_ the Three Factions. The Great War ended up being ended by the sudden interruption of the Heavenly Dragons. All Factions retreated in a panic, not wanting to receive the wrath of a Dragon. Especially two of the strongest Dragons."

"But however, there were still conflicts between the Three Factions. So half of the population of the Devils wanted to continue the war. But the other half of the population did not want to go to war. So yet, another war bloomed. This war, was called the Devil Civil War. It was split up between the Devils. One side, was the Old Maou Faction, the Faction that wanted to uphold the honor of the former government that the Seven Princes of Hell ruled under. On the other side, was the Anti-Maou Faction, the ones who wanted to rule under an bureaucracy."

"The two sides fought for even more centuries. Until finally...the Anti-Maou Faction won, and we formed a new government. There were a total of 4 Supreme Rulers. They are the Maou. They are, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, and Serafall Sitri. However, they took up the mantles of the former Maou that perished in the fight against the Heavenly Dragons. And so, they became Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, and Serafall Leviathan. After their power, came the Council of the Old Devils. After the Council, came the Clan Heads of the 72 Pillars. After the Clan Heads, came the members of the actual Clan. After the Clan Members, lied the Half-Bloods. The ones that are not fully Devil, that are either a hybrid, cross-breed, or a reincarnated Devil. Or a Devil that has failed to inherit the powers of their clan, rendering them useless."

"However...the one person above everything else...is Sirzechs Lucifer, the current King of the Underworld. He may be called a Maou, along with the other three, but he is the _King_ of the Underworld. And I am...his sister. Do you know what that means Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei's eyes widened in anger. "Don't you _fucking_ use my name so lightly."

"It means I am the next for the throne if something ever happened to Sirzechs. Which counts me as...the Princess of the Underworld. I have as much influence as Sirzechs on the Underworld. And since Sirzechs has no sons or daughters, nor a wife, that leaves me next, once again." Rias smirked at Issei. "Do you see now Issei? If you are to join my peerage, then it would be beneficial. Not only would you become a Devil, you'll be apart of my peerage. The peerage to the Princess of the Underworld."

"What is in for me _if_ I become a Devil?" Issei narrowed his eyes at Rias, as his thirst for blood sharpened, and it overloaded the cup that contained his emotions. He twitched his hand, as he tried to not draw out a blade.

"You'll get unmatched strength among the supernatural. You'll get magic circuits, allowing you to cast magic. You'll age much slower, and you can live perhaps up to 10,000 years. If you get to a higher rank, you can get your very own peerage, and perhaps even a harem full of the finest girls of the Underworld. You can get money, large sums that are able to buy the entire Human World, and still have much more to spare." Rias smirked at him. "So what do you say, Ise?"

 _Ise_.

She _unknowingly_ called Issei but a name he never wanted to be called again. Not ever since _that_ happened. He used to enjoy that nickname, but no longer did he like it. Not even Irina can call him that.

Issei closed his eyes, trying to channel his anger as to not lash out. His eyes opened as the Sharigan formed in front of their eyes.

"I say...to _fuck_ the hell off." Issei's killing intent spilled outwards, covering everyone, invading their senses. The bandages around his right hand turned red, as blood slowly started drip out again, as he reopened the wound in his hand that had the blood dried.

A flash of steel, as his sword formed in his hand. Rias's eyes widened, as the long chokuto blade landed on her shoulder, just next to her neck. Issei's aura was so full of killing intent, he no longer seemed like a human. He seemed more like a True Devil. The blade was dangerously close, one wrong move by either of them, and the razor sharp edge of the chokuto would slice open Rias's throat.

"Do you want to know why I hate Devils so much."

He leaned in close, close enough for Rias to smell him. As much as she hated it, he smelled good. He smelled like...she couldn't quite place it. But his smell was overwhelming. It covered her sensed, and overrode everything she thought of. The only thing she can think of...is to make Issei _hers_ and hers alone.

"It's because I was a former exorcist." Issei's words made Rias's eyes widen.

"Get away from my Master!"

A flash of steel, as Kiba's sword clashed against Issei's. Rias stumbled backwards, and Kiba's sword slashed against Issei's, as sparks ignited. Before their speed went extra-ordinary. They were mere blurs. Their swords flashed, as Kiba went into a flurry of attacks. Issei merely deflected them, his Sharigan spinning rapidly. He memorized the strikes of Kiba, easily reading through.

"As an exorcist. I had learned about God. The Bible." Issei continued. He seemed to not be trying against Kiba, who was overcome by anger at the former exorcist. "I fought. And killed. I was only 5 years old when I started as an exorcist. I killed more so than I count, and I stained my hands with blood. Unlike you Devils, I am not afraid to spill my hands with blood. But all of the blood in my hands, is not even a single _thousandth_ of what you Devils did to humans. The reason why I spilled all of this blood, was because the one that had given me all of my missions? He _was_ a Devil. He sent me to kill those who I thought were Stray Devils and rogue Exorcist. Instead...they were all people that _monster_ despised. People that were in his way in the path of power in the Church and the Underworld."

"All you Devils are the same. Constantly thriving for power. Whenever you Devils see someone powerful, you either try to obtain them onto your side, or try to get the power yourself. If you cannot get the power, then you'll remove the power completely so that no one else can get it." Issei glared at them. He finally decided to stop playing with Kiba, continuously parrying his blows. He then decided to kick Kiba in the chest, knocking him backwards. In a flash of light, four kunai formed in his left hand. He threw them expertly, the first one landing in the palm of his left hand, the second in his right hand, the third in his pants leg, and the fourth on the other pants leg. Issei went straight for Rias once more. His sword held no mercy, as it swung straight for her throat.

Only for yet another blade to clash against his.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Issei growled.

Tsubaki held a naginata in her hands, as she pushed Issei's blade away.

Issei jumped backwards, stepping out of the naginata's range. Normally, one would step in, as to avoid to blade, and take advantage of the long shaft that a naginata had. But Issei had a different plan.

She experimentally stabbed, still getting used to Issei's fighting style. Issei sidestepped, and grabbed onto the shaft, and lunged forward, his blade aiming at Tsubaki's chest. Tsubaki reinforced her hand with magical power, and caught the blade, causing them to end in a stalemate.

Issei narrowed his eyes. "I really don't want to fight."

"But I have to. Protect the Princess of the Underworld." Tsubaki said flatly.

"Even you. I thought we had a friendship."

The sweet words made Tsubaki hesitate, and Issei narrowed his eyes. He wretched the naginata from her hands, and spun it around, allowing himself to wield both a naginata and a sword. True, a naginata was too heavy to wield with one hand, but it allowed him to strike at Tsubaki without any resistance. He only held onto the naginata.

Tsubaki found herself in a tight spot. She was constantly being pushed back, and since this was a small room, she'll eventually hit a wall.

The ones remaining stared in disbelief, as Issei slowly pushed back Tsubaki, who was perhaps the best at using blades, next to Kiba. Issei was merely swinging his sword, and Tsubaki was forced to block all hits. After all, the swings were accurate and precise, aiming for vital organs and veins. The angling of Issei's strikes were too well accurate to be replicate. His Sharigan continued to study her form.

He rose his sword up high, before swinging downwards with a strong swing. Tsubaki rose up before her hands to catch the blade between her hands, before everyone widened their eyes when Issei's blade suddenly disappeared, causing Tsubaki's hands to strike at nothing, the momentum carrying over her hands, leaving her chest wide open. Issei grabbed the naginata, and stabbed it into Tsubaki's chest.

Everyone widened their eyes. Sona screamed, as she pushed Issei away.

He let go of the naginata, leaving it in Tsubaki's chest. Issei just stared at the blood he just drew coldly, uncaring, unmerciful. He did not care that the one he just stabbed in the chest was someone of great importance.

Sona screamed at Issei. "What the hell are you doing?!" Water formed in her hands, as mystic animals formed around her. Animals, both legend and truth formed around her. Ranging from lions, snakes, and leopards, to Dragons. They all charged at once, all aiming at Issei. But he did not worry. What use was it worrying? Especially when he had something to directly counter water. Water was a _conductor_ after all.

"Raiton: Chidori" **(Lightning Release: Chidori)**

A ball of lighting formed in his hand. No...calling it a ball was wrong. It was more like lightning, creating the sound of a thousand birds chirping. It formed in his hand, and he thrust it forward, the power discharging, and striking all of the animals made of water. Lighting coursed through them, and it went straight into Sona. She screamed in agony, as lighting went into her body.

All was silent after the lighting went into Sona.

Issei merely stared at them. And them stared at Issei.

There was utterly silence, as blood pooled all around them. Issei still had the same cold look as he looked upon the bleeding form of Shinra Tsubaki, and the limp form of Sona Sitri. He then turned to leave, before he widened his eyes when he felt a large demonic presence rise up.

He quickly jumped to the side, and the room was _annihilated_ from existence. Or at least, part of it.

His Sharigan spun quickly, as he whipped around, his blade appearing once more in his hands as thunder struck against his sword. The steel channeled the lighting into his arm, and he quickly dropped the sword.

"How can you kill both Sona and Tsubaki!" Rias screamed, as she continued to lob magic at him. He didn't know how, but each ball of magic seemed to vaporize everything that it touched. It was like pure destruction.

"Now now..." Issei laughed. "You shouldn't be that sad."

"Sad...?" Akeno questioned. "I am not sad...I am utterly pissed off, and I can't wait to skin you, and press burning wax against your bare muscle. And then I'll rip that meat from your bone, and then throw your remains to the dogs."

"Wow scary." Issei shrugged. "Why don't you look again?"

They were confused, and they got eye-contact with Issei.

And suddenly, everything was gone.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei stretched next to Irina as they walked home together. She sighed as she looked at his face in concern.

"Issei...you shouldn't have used them to train your Sharigan. You could've either died, or lost your eye sight and lived. Your right eye...it's bleeding from the stress from that long illusion you put everyone in."

It was true. Issei's right eye was still bleeding from the time when the "fight" against everyone that was at Kuoh happened. It never happened. But saying it never happened was false. It did happen, but it didn't.

It was nothing but an illusion that Issei had set up. Both to make them see how powerful his illusions were, and to train his eyes. It was something a cocky person would do, but well...not like they can do anything to him.

Okay...never mind. That was something a cocky person _will_ think.

He shrugged to answer Irina. "It's fine. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Irina stared at him. Before shaking her head. "Forget it."

Issei shrugged before following her.

They continued to walk, before Issei's instincts whispered. Issei turned to the left, and saw a man. The moment he saw the man lying against the wall, Issei's battle instincts kicked in. His chokuto formed in his hands, and his eyes turned into the Sharigan. His dark chakra rose up, and his blade was leveled. He pointed it at the man against the wall.

Irina also had the same thing. The moment Issei's instincts warned him of the man, Irina felt a cold feeling overcome her body. She had formed multiple holy swords around her, and held a single holy sword in her hand. Each blade around her was made of the sharpest of steels, holy aura wrapped around the blade. She stared at the same man Issei had drawn his weapons against.

He was a tall man in his twenties, with black hair and golden bangs. With his average build and black goatee, he could've passed as a normal human. But any supernatural being would've picked him up as something that wasn't a human. His arms were crossed, and when he opened his eyes, it was the sharpest of violet both Irina and Issei had seen.

"So you...are Hyoudou Issei, wielder of the famed Sharigan. The Protestants wouldn't stop talking about your eye's power. They were deeply affected by how you left. Most likely because they lost a great power of theirs. Someone they can have do all the assassination missions. And you, are Shidou Irina, wielder of the Holy Blade that was once wielded by-" The man leaning against the wall was interrupted.

"State your reason for being here." Issei narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Hoh? Why'd you interrupt my dramatic speech? The one that immediately screams out, 'I'm one of the main antagonists'?"

"What?" Issei's left eye twitched.

"Ah never mind never mind." The man said. "You two sure are interesting."

"State your reason." Issei repeated, his sword flashing, as lighting coursed through the blade.

"Wow. So threatening and scary." The man said, with heavy sarcasm laced in his voice. "Children...trying to threaten me with weapons." The man got up off the wall, and walked forward, slowly. Issei and Irina both took steps back to match his pace, keeping at least ten feet between them and the man.

"Not even have enough courage to fight me?" The man said once more, as he continued to step forward. Issei and Irina continued to step back, the power from the man radiating.

Issei and Irina didn't know what to do besides get as far away as they can. They continuously backed away.

"Where was that defiance I once saw in you, wielder of the Sharigan? Same with you, Natural Holy Sword Wielder? Where was all of that energy I saw before? Did the mere sight of me cause you guys to fear me? Oh wait...it was my power. But I haven't even introduced myself."

The man smirked. "I guess it's time I do."

Wings spread out wide. The pure white wings fluttered into the air. Twelve pairs of wings, as a halo appeared above his head. Robes of the purest white wrapped around his form.

"I am...an Angel of Fifth Heaven. I am one of the first Angels created by God, one of the Seraphim. I was the one to have found out the most of the Sacred Gear System next to God, as I am the one of the foundations of the System. I am one of the few twelve winged Angels, one of the most powerful. I am..."

"Azazel."

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. So um yeah. How was this chapter? I had planned to make it longer, but I wanted to end it like this. So hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **I have revealed more of Issei's fighting skills, and his ability to use jutsu. So far, he had only used two, Chidori, and Fireball. So yeah. Starting off with the basics. Not going into the fancy ones just yet. May take a lot more chapters.**

 **So yeah, Issei's eyes got damaged by using illusions too much and stuff. That's probably not how the regular Sharigan works, but who cares. He hasn't ascended to Mangekyo Sharigan yet. So he isn't that OP. Also, all of the fighting stuff you saw wasn't real. It was nothing but a mere illusion.**

 **Also, if you guys can't tell yet, this is a _pure_ AU. Hence why, Azazel is an Angel. I have plans for Raynare and co. And yeah. Not going to say much. But Sona and Issei know each other, but Issei hates Sona and Tsubaki, as they are both Devils, but Sona wishes to become friends with Issei. Sona knows much about Issei. How much? Not going to say about that, but she does know a lot about Issei. They _are_ friends, but Issei hates her. Kind of like you being friends with someone, but you are jealous of that friend. That is how Issei feels to Sona, just replace that jealousy with hatred. Hope that clears up what I mean.**

 **Also, with Sona and Rias. I decided to _not_ make them childhood friends. After all, that is the thing that messed up DxD slightly. I mean...to have competition with a Devil that barely has any character development. So basically, yeah. Also, with Ddraig and Albion, I decided to have them _not_ sealed into Sacred Gears. Because, well, plot purposes that will be revealed later on.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer**


	3. Chapter 3: The Holy Saint Arrives!

**Chapter 3**

 **The Holy Saint Arrives!**

 **The Fallen Angels Attack!**

* * *

 _"_ _The Bael's Golden Lion, and the Phenex's Third Phoenix."  
_

 _-Sirzechs Lucifer, the Devil  
_

* * *

"God dammit!" Rias pounded her fist against the side of the couch. "I was so fucking close to getting Issei! That close! It turns out, it was all just a illusion. An _illusion_. What kind of illusion is that strong? What kind of illusion makes it that real? That could not have been an illusion. His power was so great, his aura so dark. I _need_ him as my peerage member."

Sona panted, the pain from the "genjutsu" as Issei had called it, was gone. It was still there, but it was nothing but phantom pain. It was there, but it wasn't there. Something confusing like that.

Tsubaki felt the pain from the stab in her chest. It hurt so much! To have the entire naginata stab completely through your chest. At least when Sona knocked him back, he had teared the blade out of her.

Those battle skills...Sona wasn't sure if they were real, or they were just his genjutsu pulling off moves that he couldn't pull off himself. Sona sighed, as she turned to Rias. "Do you see what I mean by he cannot be controlled by you?"

"You couldn't stop him either!"

"I made him let go of the sword. When he caught Kiba's sword over at the courtyard, he was gripping it so strongly that it cut even deeper into his skin. I just simply told him to let go of it, and he let go." Sona narrowed her eyes at Rias. "Would you have been able to make him let go of the sword?"

Rias fell silent, before saying, "I could've had Kiba dismiss that sword."

"But you would've risked Kiba's life if Issei decided to strike back. After all, if Kiba removes his sword, then he will be defenseless. You can't have him without a weapon around Issei, can you?"

Rias was finally silent. "Why did he listen to you?" The Princess asked instead.

"You expect me to know?" Sona narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why Issei decided to listen to me, even with his clear distaste for me. I feel like he has another motive. Something that he doesn't want any of us to know."

"Then why didn't you make him join my peerage?!" Rias growled at Sona.

Sona glared back at Rias. "I don't care about your peerage. Every single one of your peerage members landed in your lap. How do you expect him to obey you if he finds out you planned out his death? He isn't stupid Rias. He knows how to tell right from wrong. He _knows_ people. He can see right through you with his Sharigan. Even if he doesn't use it, he'll know. He is perhaps as smart, or smarter than me."

"You weren't even that smart from the first place." Rias glared at Sona, making Sona clench her fists.

Sona _was_ intelligent. That was how she managed to technically graduate from Harvard as the top student with a PhD at the age of 12. The only reason why she was still in high school was so she can find peerage members around her age. She was only missing 1 Knight and 1 Rook. She had everything else. She only had 2 Pawns, but by pieces, her male pawn had only taken up 1 Piece, leaving the other 7 Pawns open for anyone to use. It was how she was among the few Youth Devils to almost have a full peerage. So far, only two Youth Devils had gotten a full peerage, which were the Bael's Golden Lion, and the Phenex's Third Phoenix.

Unlike Rias, Sona did careful planning on obtaining each of her pieces. She did not do sly attempts like having them killed and reviving them leaving them without a choice. Instead, Sona recruited them by directing asking and giving them a choice whether they want to become a Devil, or remain as a human with extraordinary powers and have no guarantee protection from anyone. Yeah sure, there really wasn't much of a choice, but at least Sona had gotten their consent.

"Stay away from Issei." Sona narrowed her eyes. "He is going to become _my_ Knight."

"Your Knight? Isn't a single Knight unable to revive him by his power? Unlike you, I have all eight of my Pawns. Almost at the level of a Queen."

"My Knight is a Mutation Knight."

Sona was not actually going to turn Issei into her Knight. Not even if he stopped hating Devils. Why? Issei was too dangerous. Even she had to see that, as his "friend". The simplest wrong move can have her entire peerage and herself massacred by Issei.

Either that, or have their brains turn to mush under that genjutsu once more.

"I'm going back to the student council room." Sona said, before walking out with Tsubaki again.

When they left, Rias looked at her wary peerage. Kiba was kneeling on the ground, his fists clenched as he stared at the carpet. Koneko was still in the tree, Kiba unable to get her down. Akeno was merely wearing a fake smile, but was lost in thought. Rias needed to have another powerful peerage member. To get rid of that _Phenex_. And she needed it quick. Either a Longinus wielder, or one of a great bloodline.

Or both if she were lucky.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei slammed his fist against his wall, cracking the plaster. He growled in anger, as he remembered every single one of Azazel's words. Damn that Angel. With that halo, and pure white wings, thinking _it_ was above everything, merely because it was an Angel.

He howled in anger, as his dark chakra rose once more, his rage fueling his strength. Those words that Azazel used. Those sweet, yet equally taunting words. Talking as if he knew pain. He was an Angel, a _perfect_ being in all ways. And talking as if it had hardships before. He growled, as a never ending hatred was once again, brought back into his mind.

 _H-help us!_

He shoved back the memories of his comrades. The comrades that he once cherished.

 _P-please!_

He was among them, equally begging for mercy.

He growled as he remembered each of their names and faces, their names forever seared into his mind with his Sharigan's photographic memory. He was forced to remember not only his comrades completely, face, name, accent, voice, laugh, smile. But also...their _death_. Their death was seared into his mind, never able to forget it. His eyes burned with anger, as he remembered Azazel's words once more.

It pissed him off beyond pissed.

Azazel...

"Fuck you...Azazel..." He growled in anger.

The rage from Azazel's talk kept on rising, as he grew more and more angry. His fists clenched as the words repeated in his mind. Before the voice of Irina brought his mind back.

"Issei? Are you alright?" Irina. His ever so saving grace. Just a voice from her removed all thoughts of hatred from his mind.

At least, that's what he wanted to happen.

Just hearing Irina's voice made him more angry. Rage filled him to the brim, and began to overflow. His eyes narrowed at Irina. His blade was drawn, and then a shower of Holy Blades flew at him, as Irina felt his killing intent rise up. Her battle instincts flew in, and then she immediately followed her instincts. And it paid off. Otherwise, she would've been decapitated.

She couldn't stand to see Issei like this. This consumed with rage after an _Angel_ visited them. An Angel...Azazel did not seem to be an Angel. He...or _it_ , whichever it was, brewed up too much negative emotion to be an Angel. Just Azazel talking about both of their past. And _then_ Azazel talking about not only her Holy Sword, but also, her Sacred Gear.

It bothered her that Azazel knew so much about both Issei and her. Irina knew Issei's abilities inside out, but that was only because Issei trained with her daily, training all of his abilities. But for Azazel to know? When they had a huge barrier around their house, security systems that detect supernatural, and most of all, Issei's Sharigan able to spot all things. Nothing can be missed by his Sharigan.

So how had Azazel managed to spy on them? Nothing should've been missed by Issei's Sharigan. _Nothing_.

It got onto Irina's nerves. That one of the Seraphim, Azazel, had manged to watch them train without either of them knowing. It frustrated Irina. So much, that she had just finished reinforcing the barriers around their home. But that brought up the question, on whether or not, she, with her current strength, can make a barrier that not even a Seraphim can break through.

She doubted it, but it was worth a try.

The clanging of steel upon steel brought her from her thoughts.

Her sharpest blades were knocked aside by Issei's single long chokuto. Rain after rain of swords Irina threw at Issei, and all through the while, the room was getting more and more trashed. The swords created rips in the paint and walls, and the sheer aura splintered the wood, and burned the wood that got close to her Holy Blades. She took a single sword, and dashed forward. She continued to throw swords at Issei, as she deflected his sword multiple times. But which each swing she deflected, her swords took the place of the one she wielded.

Issei snarled at her like an animal, his eyes wide with the thirst for battle.

His blade locked onto hers, and Irina grabbed onto his wrist, causing him to widen his eyes. She kept a firm grip on his wrist, and her sword locked onto his, leaving him with only his left arm to block a dozen swords flying at him. She steeled her resolve, and wiped herself of all emotion. She was used to it after all.

Killing, that is.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 _Azazel._

 _That was the name of the Seraphim that stood in front of them. With their weapons all out, and their killing intent so high that anyone can feel it, Azazel didn't seem the least bothered by it._

 _"Ah. I see. This is the power I've heard about you two. Shidou Irina, personally trained by Griselda Quarta, met Gabriel and Michael of the Heavens, became a candidate to become an Elite Guard of the Church, and lastly, wielder of the Holy Blade that was once used to kill a certain creature whose race was seen as the most powerful. Hyoudou Issei, former exorcist. Trained underneath not only Griselda Quarta, but Dulio Gesualdo as well. The Strongest Female Exorcist and the Strongest Exorcist of the Church. He was a candidate to become one of the bodyguards Gabriel. Before for a classified reason, he decided to leave the Church. The reason was never revealed to the public." Azazel smiled at the two of them._

 _Azazel's halo seemed to grow brighter as he looked at the exorcist and the former exorcist. He looked at two powerful humans. "What will you do, Shidou Irina and Hyoudou Issei? You two are trapped by me. You cannot do anything. After all...if you_ can _do anything, would you be acting the way you are right now?"_

 _Issei growled when he heard of what Azazel said about his former career as an exorcist. He didn't ever intend to become a bodyguard. In fact, Issei wasn't even powerful enough to become a bodyguard. The only thing he can be good for is his Sharigan, which will enable him to match up to supernatural beings. But on a time limit of course. His human body can't handle it._

 _"Shut your god damn mouth."_

 _"Hey now, I'm not God. Don't say that." Azazel continued to taunt him._

 _Issei's hatred for Azazel grew. He hated the Angel so much already.  
_

 _His sword flashed, and then Azazel's light spear formed so quickly, Issei's eyes got blinded by the light. A clang of steel upon steel, as the spear of light knocked Issei's sword. Issei growled as he became weaponless._

 _All in the span of a blink of the eye. He was already disarmed. And his opponent wasn't even trying. Azazel still had a lazy look in his eye, as his violet eyes, full of mirth and innocence, also somehow full of caution and coldness._

 _Irina finally realized that Azazel had made a move, and proceeded to shoot her sharpest of blades at Azazel. But all the Seraphim did was simply knock them aside with his spear._

 _"Even Gabriel shoots her light spears faster than you when she is sleeping. Literally. I remember that time when she made me sleep in her room because of a late night run I did to deliver something to her. I accidentally set off on of her alarms, and she stayed sleeping, but her instincts came in and fired who knows how many lightspears at me. Don't ask me how she managed to send out lightspears, and remain sleeping."_

 _"What the hell are you even talking about?" Issei growled._

 _"Oh, you are still down there." Azazel smirked at Issei. "Honestly, I don't get what is with you. You think you can casually walk around and declare that you'll destroy the Three Factions because of what they did to humans? Or is it because of your personal grudge to all supernatural beings because of what the Church did to you?"_

 _Issei attempted to strike at Azazel, but Azazel easily caught it, and twisted his arm behind his back, and shoved him against a wall._

 _"Issei!" Irina attempted to shoot more blades at Azazel, but Azazel formed a knife made of holy light, and held it to Issei's throat._

 _"A single move from either you or your blades, and I will cut Issei's throat." Azazel threatened, as his holy blade moved even closer to Issei's jugular._

 _Irina froze, and cursed herself for being so weak. Unable to help Issei._

 _"Do you really think that destroying the Three Factions will help you with your past? Your comrades? Your comrades are dead. Get over it. After all, you already know who the killer is. Along with all of the innocent lives the former Devil Saint, whatever he is, commanded you to take? Those lives will never be able to come back. Get over it. You can't change it. So stop trying to take out all of your hatred on the Three Factions. It is you, and the Devil Saint alone."_

 _Issei roared in rage, as he attempted to smack Azazel away, only for him to disappear._

 _And reappear a few meters away. Azazel's violet eyes sparkled with amusement. "Whelp, that's all that happens today folks! I'll be going now!"_

 _Before Azazel's joking voice turned serious. "And remember what I said Issei. Do not blame the Three Factions. Blame that Devil Saint."_

 _And Azazel vanished in a bright golden light._

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

A man with shoulder-length crimson hair was seated upon a leather chair. In front of him lay a desk with papers scattered across the tabletop. His blue-green eyes looked across the reports and papers that were spread across his table. He sighed, before hearing a knock on the dark oak doors.

"Enter."

A beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes stepped into the room. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

"Ah, Grayfia. How are you? What is up this time?"

Grayfia, the maid, bowed to the red-haired man. "Good evening Lord Sirzechs. I have come with a message from Rias Gremory directly trying to contact you, Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Oho?" Sirzechs smiled cheerfully. "What did my little sister need from me this time? Is it to help her with her homework when Akeno didn't know how? Wah, and then I can hug her happily and have some brother-sister alone time."

"Not as her brother, but rather, as the Maou Lucifer, and the King of the Underworld."

This man was Sirzechs Lucifer, the brother of Rias Gremory. As Rias was the Princess of the Underworld, that made Sirzechs...the King of the Underworld. He was the one of highest power, both political and magic. He was at the top, and everyone knew. Sirzechs' cheerful personality faded, and his eyes narrowed, as his voice turned serious. He was no long Sirzechs, the Siscon. Now, he was Sirzechs, King of the Underworld. "Relay the message."

"Directly from the message she sent me, 'There is a new person I would like to have in my peerage. His name is Hyoudou Issei. He controls strange eyes called the Sharigan. He was able to defeat my entire peerage, and I intend to use all 8 Pawns on him. Please send me some back up to make sure Issei doesn't step out of line.'"

Sirzechs sighed. "Hyoudou Issei...Sharigan. Why does the Sharigan feel so familiar? I feel like I can remember it from someplace, but I just can't quite place it."

"I am in the same train of thought as you. I remember hearing the term, 'Sharigan', from somewhere, but I can't remember it."

Sirzechs frowned, deep in thought, before shaking his head clear. "Alright. We will send her not much. We are too busy trying to contain the riots within the Underworld that have suddenly risen in the past few years. I feel like the Old Maou Faction are attempting to take back the Underworld. Same with the Council of the Old Devils. They are trying to bring back the rule of the Old Devils."

"Who will we send?"

"We only need to send two. Those two should be able to contain Hyoudou Issei without a single problem. In fact, only one is needed, but we should send both of them just in case."

"Who?"

"The Bael's Golden Lion, and the Phenex's Third Phoenix."

"I see. Two of the most powerful young Devils. Where would you like to have them stationed?"

"Have them on the edge of Kuoh. They are to enroll into Kuoh Academy, both of them as college students."

"As you command."

Grayfia formed a white magic circle, and stepped into it. And she vanished without a single trace.

Sirzechs sighed, before leaning back into his chair. He put his hand against his face, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He groaned in annoyance, as he had so much trouble for the past few years. He sighed, and then went back to the paperwork.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Sona massaged her temple, as she was back into the student council room. She had to calm the headache that was suddenly forming. After all...of the two people that were in front of her.

"Why must you do this to me, Maou Lucifer?"

In front of her stood two young males.

The first was a tall handsome young man, with black hair and violet eyes. He had a large muscular build, as the black shirt he wore was tight on his body. He had what looked to be a gray vest over his long black sleeve. He was, the Bael's Golden Lion.

The second was also a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest. He was the Phenex's Third Phoenix.

"May I ask...why exactly did Maou Lucifer send both you, Sairaorg, and Riser?"

Sairaorg Bael.

Riser Phenex.

Two of the most powerful of the young Devils. Their power, even Sona had to admit that it was immense, much more than both Sona and Rias can produce.

"Sirzechs sent us on the order to protect Rias's peerage, as well as help her gain the human, Hyoudou Issei, as a part of her peerage. We are to remain here until Rias sends us back."

Sona sighed. "I see. I then, accept your application to join Kuoh Academy as a college student." She then proceeded to sign the papers, and stamped them.

She waved them aside. "There there. You two are now part of Kuoh Academy. Please enjoy your time here as students."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei lied in bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Before turning his head to the side, to see Irina with a bowl of water and a towel.

"You are awake."

Irina's voice was tired, and she pressed the wet towel against Issei's forehead lightly. Issei reached up, and held her hand gently, pressing it harder against his forehead.

"How long?"

Irina looked confused. "How long what?"

"How long have I been in bed, and you attending to me?"

Irina blinked, before saying. "Um...I think the entire night? It's the next day now. I skipped school to attend to you."

The exorcist reluctantly shook Issei's hand off of hers, and went to the windows. She peered out the curtains, and drew back with a "hiss". Her eyes blinked rapidly, black dots dancing in her vision. Her violet eyes looked at Issei's brown ones. Issei widened his eyes when he saw Irina's left arm. Bandages were wrapped all around the arm, small lines and dots of blood on the white bandages. She wore Issei's hoodie, the black color and oversized clothing making her body seem small and petite. The sleeves were rolled up, as to not get water on them.

"I did this...didn't I? I'm the one who injured you?" Issei whispered, his voice hoarse, as it strained from talking.

She hushed him. "It is alright. You were not in the right state of mind."

Issei gripped the bed sheets tightly, as his arm shook with shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry Irina. I didn't meant to injure you." He sighed.

Even with such a hoarse voice, Irina thought that Issei's voice still sounded as good as ever. Irina patted his cheek. "I already said that it is fine. All is forgiven. I have already reinforced the barriers around the house. I'm not sure if it can hold back a Seraphim, but it is more powerful."

"I doubt that you have the power to create such a barrier. But at least you tried. That is what is important." Issei smiled at her.

Irina merely smiled back at him. "I'm glad you are alright." Her violet eyes shined with relief.

Issei sighed. "Honestly...I feel as if you care too much for me. I mean...you don't seem to have your usual personality around me."

"Who said that that bitchy personality was my usual personality?" Irina questioned, her lips slanting upwards. "I just do it so that no one can tell what I'm doing, or trying to become friendly with me. I don't need friends. I just need... _power_."

Issei grinned. "Yeah. Friends just weigh you down."

"We aren't friends are we?" Irina questioned, her lips still in a small smile.

"Who knows." Issei said.

He rose up off the bed, and nearly stumbled. Irina caught him, and put his arm over and shoulder so she can support him. "You shouldn't walk around much. If you need to walk, you should ask me for help."

Issei shrugged. "I can walk."

Irina smirked. "Alright then."

She gently pulled away from him, and then when he took two steps, he fell face first.

Irina laughed at him, and then said, "What was that you said?"

"Help me up woman."

They shared a genuine laugh, one that they had not had in such a long time. At least, besides the one they had a couple of days ago, this was the first laugh they had in years. It felt unnatural, but it also felt as if a weight was gone from their shoulders and chest.

Irina picked Issei up. "I think the reason why you are like this, is because when I had to stop you, I merely stalled for time, until you expelled all of your chakra through your multiple jutsus."

"Huh...so basically, I can't cast anymore, at least, until I regain my chakra." Issei said. "Nothing is going to happen though...right?"

"I hope not." Irina shrugged. "I can't say for certain, due to that Gremory. The Fallen Angels seem neutral, they seem to have gone out of activity ever since that exorcism on that Stray Devil. Viser I believe her name was. They have gone completely off the radar. I don't think you are their target anymore. I think they are awaiting for something. Or some _one_."

Issei frowned. "That seems rather unusual. I thought they would've gone back to the Grigori...unless Kokabiel has further orders, or there is a Sacred Gear user in Kuoh that we were not able to sense, but Kokabiel was able to. And they are merely waiting for an opportunity. It seems rather...off."

Kokabiel was the Angel of the Stars. Or at least...the former Angel of the Stars. He had fallen from grace due to having sexual intercourse with a human woman, and falling to Lust. He was among the few high ranking Angels that fell after Lucifer. He was immensely powerful, with ten wings to show.

"Indeed..." Irina said thoughtfully. "I honestly wonder if they really are waiting for someone. Or are currently hunting, and we aren't able to pick up their presence anymore. Or they...left for Grigori, and their scent was left in Kuoh."

"Possibly." Issei said. He stroked his chin. "We should not dwell on it. I'm pretty sure that they will not attack unless provoked. Fallen Angels can't be _that_ unreasonable. Especially when we revealed our powers, and showed how much more power we had over them."

"True...but Fallen Angels are unpredictable." Irina said.

They sighed, deep in thought. Irina shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. Even if they do attack us, they aren't powerful enough to do any damage to either of us."

Issei nodded.

"Then...let's eat food. I'm _really_ hungry." Issei said. His brown eyes twinkled. "What should we eat?"

"Let's eat some burgers." Irina said. "We haven't had that in awhile."

Issei nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"Hey Issei?" Irina question, looking at someone that stood out from the crowd.

"Is it that girl?" Issei said, also looking at the crowd.

"Yeah..." Irina answered.

"I don't think...that there should be anyone praying to God here...in Devil territory. Especially when there are no more Churches here. Only shrines for the Shinto Faction."

Irina snorted. "You don't say. She doesn't look like someone from the Protestant, as they would've alerted me that they were sending someone else." Her violet eyes looked at the blonde young girl in the crowd.

She seemed to be begging for money, her lips moving in what didn't seem to be Japanese.

"Italian?" Both Issei and Irina said at the same time. Irina looked at Issei, and saw him covering his face, with fingers slightly spread out. He was using the Sharigan, but covered his face so no human would see.

"I can read her lips, and it seems like Italian. But I can't speak it or understand exactly what she is saying." Issei strained his eyes. Or at least, that is what Irina thought that he was doing.

"It's fine. Let's go talk to her. I can speak a bit of Italian. After all, most of the Churches were in Italy. So you had to learn the native language." Issei put his hand down from his face, and his normal brown eyes turned into heartless cold ice, no long emotionless. It was full of the usual blood thirst, and the coldness. Irina stepped forward, and Issei grabbed her.

"Wait."

Irina looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with her. She doesn't seem to be apart of _any_ of the branches of the Church. She just doesn't seem to act like an exorcist. Nor a Holy Saint. A Holy Saint wouldn't be this deep inside of Devil territory. There must be something wrong with her."

"All the more reason to go up to her and help her." Irina said. "After all...she is a Holy Saint. You may not be able to feel it, but as one of the Church, and as Natural Holy Sword wielder, I can sense her holy aura. It is much more dense than normal Saints, or Exorcists. She _must_ be a Holy Saint. She is important to the Church. She cannot be killed. Or captured by the Devils."

Issei sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

The exorcist and the former exorcist walked toward the seemingly lost Holy Saint, that was attempting to speak Italian. She was wearing a white veil, covering her hair. She was attempting to get yet another Japanese man's attention, who only looked at her strangely, before walking away quickly.

She slumped down onto the ground, before crying out to God. She cried out to the Lord, asking if this were a trial set for her.

"Do you need help?"

The Holy Saint widened her eyes, as she finally heard someone that was able to speak her native language. She looked up at them, only for a sudden breeze to blow, and the veil to blow off of her head.

"Wah!" The innocent Holy Saint attempted to catch the veil, only for her to trip on her own feet. She fell, and the veil ended up flying even farther away. Only for Issei's hand to reach out and pluck it out of the air.

Issei turned back, and widened his eyes at what he saw.

She, who was grown up, acted like a child. She was perhaps seventeen, her chest was developed, but also not developed. She wore a nun's clothing, as her long blonde hair reached down to her waist. Her bright green eyes, the color of emeralds, shone in the midst of the pale skin. She was petite, but had slightly developed curves.

She spoke something in Italian, and Irina translated it into, "Thank you Mister! God bless your kind soul!"

It was quite amazing how fast Irina was able to translate. Issei made a mental note to start learning multiple languages to be able to contact anyone globally if he ever needed help. Help he'll probably never need. But better to be safe than sorry.

But allow me, as the writer, to translate exactly what they said in a language that you readers can understand.

"Do you need help?" Irina asked.

"Oh? Someone that can understand me? This must be the work of God. Um. Do you happen to know where the Church is?"

Irina widened her eyes, as Issei observed her reaction.

"The Church? Surely you must be in the wrong city. The Church in Kuoh has been abandoned for many years. I don't think that anyone with the Church is in that Church."

"I'm pretty sure that I got the city right. The Lord was the one who guided me here." The Holy Saint handed a folded paper to Irina.

Irina unfolded it, and narrowed her eyes, as indeed, it said "Head to the Church at the outskirts of Kuoh. You will be safe there.". Before she widened her eyes. She recognized the handwriting that the words were written in.

The exorcist sighed. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Holy Saint? I can tell from your Holy Aura that you are no ordinary Saint."

"Ah? You are apart of the Church? You can sense the aura around me that God has gifted me with?" She seemed to have been obsessed with the Lord, as even the most dedicated believers that Irina has seen, did not mention God in every sentence they spoke.

"Yes, I am one of the Church." Irina said.

"I'm very glad to have met you!" She sent a quick prayer to the Lord, once again. "My name is Asia Argento!"

Irina's eyes widened, as her heart beat twice. She felt nauseous, and she held onto Issei, as she nearly fell, suddenly feeling dizzy and sick. She breathed, her breath very uneven. She whispered to Issei. "What is she doing here? What is Asia Argento doing here?"

" _The_ Asia Argento?" Issei said, his voice laced with surprise.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Asia said.

Issei shook his head. "Just carry on the conversation Irina."

"Let us go to the Church. We'll lead you there." Irina said. She tugged on Issei's arm. "Come on Issei, we are heading for the Church."

Issei blinked, before nodding. "Oh. Alright. But the Church, it has been abandoned for the past few years. I don't think anyone holy is still in there."

"It doesn't matter. Asia Argento said that she was heading there, so we should assist her. It cannot be a mistake. She was sent here by Vasco Strada, the second highest official of the Church. He is the Cardinal Priest. All obey his word, and nobody questions his orders as he is next to the Pope. Vasco Strada is never to be obeyed. He told Asia to head for the Church, and so she should head to the Church." Irina glared at him.

"Alright. Alright." He said plainly, as he looked at Asia. "I don't trust this. My instincts keep on telling me something is off. Something is _really_ wrong with what is going on here."

Irina shook her head. "I don't believe anything is wrong anymore."

Then she spoke to Asia. "Let's go to the Church Asia."

"Okay! Thank the Lord you are here to guide me!" She exclaimed, and Irina started to walk. Asia followed much like an obedient dog.

Issei sighed and shook his head, deciding there was no choice but to follow. He needed to protect Irina after all. He didn't want her abilities to be revealed. She needed to be his trump card, where all of her abilities were hidden, and no one knew her strength. He walked forward, shadowing behind them.

He took mental note of the crow that stood above the rooftops. He stared upwards at the crow, his grin widening as he recognized which one it was. It was the one with the trench coat, one of the ones with Raynare at the warehouse with Stray Devil Viser. It was amazing. One simple Low-Class Stray managing to attract all of the supernatural beings in Kuoh. Except for the Sona Sitri and her peerage.

Dohnaseek looked down, and his eyes looked with Issei. The man simply gave a nod of acknowledgement, and ran across the rooftops following after Irina and Asia. Issei was grateful to the Fallen for not showing his wings in public. But the thing that frightened him was the fact that Dohnaseek was able to mask his presence so well, that Issei's instincts weren't able to pick it up, until after Issei looked up to look at the sky.

Issei shook his head. No matter. It was only Dohnaseek's stealth that was good. His fighting skills were probably only up to par with possibly a Mid-Class Fallen Angel. A Mid-Class Issei could take easily any day.

Well, not any day.

You get the point.

Issei walked calmly down the streets, shadowing Asia and Irina. His brown eyes took careful note of everything.

Before his eyes darted over to the right, but his head did not move. He saw an unusual petite white haired girl. He recognized her as Koneko Toujou. He didn't know what caused Koneko to want to follow him.

Wait a minute...

Issei tracked Koneko, and saw her in front of an icecream stand. She did not appear to be following him, as she was approximately 200 meters in front of him, to the right. If she were following him, no possible way she can be that far in front of him.

And in fact, her reaction proved him to be correct. He was not being followed. She was, in fact, rather just trying to get a cone of ice cream. She sniffed, and her head turned towards Issei. Issei merely smirked at her, and even _waved_. Koneko widened her eyes in fear. She fell onto her bottom, and fear showed on her face. The woman behind the stand immediately called, "Excuse me Miss?! Are you okay?" She started to call for help, and yet still, Koneko's eyes locked onto Issei's, their eyes never breaking contact. His brown eyes narrowed at Koneko's hazel.

And Koneko's eyes swam with fear.

She felt Issei's extremely dark chakra, and her eyes showed the fear for him.

Issei merely turned away, and continued onto his merry way, jogging to catch up to Irina and Asia, who were almost there, about to turn the corner. Issei felt a grin rise up onto his face, as he never turned back to look at Koneko.

Koneko felt the fear disappear as Issei disappeared from sight. But she shivered, as her senses were overloaded. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted, many civilians trying to get her to wake up. Some even called hospitals, and soon enough, sirens were started to be heard in the distance.

Over where Issei was, his smirk vanished as he continued to shadow Irina and Asia. Irina turned back, and made sure that Issei was still following them. Before she called out, "Issei, we should go stop for lunch. Asia is hungry. And we haven't eaten to."

Issei shrugged and merely answered. "Do as you wish."

Irina nodded. She led Asia into a nearby burger place, and Issei joined them, his eyes still tracking all around him. He saw a flash of crimson hair, and nearly exploded out of anger and hatred at the fact that the Gremory was currently tracking them, and trying to be stealthy. Sadly, her crimson hair was a dead giveaway.

Irina and Issei sat down on one bench, and Asia on the other bench, sitting across each other. Issei made sure that the bench that he was on was facing the only door of the restaurant. He also made sure that he was on the outside of the bench, so that if anything happens, he will be able to move out freely.

A waitress came over, and took their order. Or at least...Irina's order. Asia attempted to order, but the waitress was not able to understand her, so Irina merely asked for two of her burger. The waitress turned to Issei, and Issei only asked for a simple cup of Coke. He had lost his hunger and appetite after seeing both Asia and Gremory.

But Issei had to give her credit. She knew that she couldn't go into the restaurant without being noticed by Issei, who had the instincts of a predator. In fact...Issei _was_ the predator. Rias was on the other side of the street, watching them at the corner of her eye. Her head was not facing them, but a slight tilt to the left allowed her to see them without them being able to notice her. At least...if Issei didn't already know that she was there.

The Gremory was being eyed at by many men, both young and middle aged. One of them even took a grope of her breasts, but she paid them no mind. She was focused on Issei, and Issei knew that she was solely fixed on him. She was eyeing him, never losing him in her eye sight. She was convinced that she hadn't been spotted yet, but eventually, Irina would be able to spot her too. After all, she was so focused on watching him, that she literally did not even bother to tell the boys surrounding her to leave. In fact, one of the more daring ones decided to pull down the zipper for her jacket, and all of the men widened their eyes when she realized she wore nothing underneath the jacket. Not even a bra. So they all fought over groping her bare breast. Eventually, someone zipped it completely off, and threw it off of her body, leaving her top completely bare.

Issei tried to not alert her that he had spotted her by casually turned in his head away slowly, so that she wouldn't notice the movements. After all, it was satisfying to see her being violated by all of those young males with hormones that were somehow still not arrested for sexual harassment. The thing Issei had to laugh about was the fact that the Gremory still hadn't bothered to turn back and look at her state of wear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rias still apparently watching him, and the young males still fighting over. Multiple times, they would cope a feel, squeeze it, and suck on her nipples, before being pulled away, and yet another male taking the place. They would pull her breasts all around into multiple directions, tweak her nipples, and she didn't even notice. She was still focused solely on Issei.

He decided to just leave her there, and calmly drank his Coke.

"Tell me you see Gremory." Irina said, without turning her head.

"I spotted her long before you. It's amazing how you didn't say anything until now." Issei said. He turned his head toward Irina, and looked at her eating. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's alright. How come you aren't eating?" Irina asked, taking another bite.

He shrugged. "I don't feel hungry anymore."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Sona Sitri sighed. She once again tapped her fingers against her desk. Her violet eyes showed frustration, and she was pretty sure her face showed it too. Her lips were frowned, and her face was a scowl. Her brows were furrowed, as her fingers continuously tapped. Her thoughts kept on wandering to Hyoudou Issei. That man really was a mystery.

To contain such high power inside of him. To override her senses and ability to detect magic and illusions.

"Kaichou?"

A voice called out. But Sona took no notice of the voice, so it might've been a faraway call. Sona growled, as she slammed her fist against her desk. Her magic rose up as she got more and more irritated by Issei.

"Kaichou!"

This was not a timid voice, but rather, a stern voice.

Sona broke out of her thoughts, as she stared at her concerned peerage. Everyone. She loved them all. They were her friends and family.

A blonde haired male stepped up. "Kaichou, what is bothering you? Tell me, and I'll do whatever I can to help you!"

This was Genshirou Saji, her Pawn. He was only worth one Pawn Piece. But even with such a low power level, he always attempted to impress Sona, and try to help everyone in the Sitri peerage.

"Hyoudou Issei." She said, closing her eyes, as she leveled her breathing.

"Huh?" Saji asked confused. "What about him?"

"Issei is the one that was on my mind just now." She said. "I don't know what is going on with him. He seems off. No matter how much I think of it, I get more and more lost. He seems so...changing. One moment, he was telling me about how much he hated Devils, and in a few hours, he let go of Kiba's sword all because I told him to, and I am a Devil myself. He seems to be...uncertain of himself."

She frowned, as she attempted to remember more. "Honestly...I don't even know that much about him, or Irina. All I know is that Issei is a former exorcist with a blind hatred for Devils, and Irina is a powerful Exorcist that can control multiple swords. I don't know her limit, but her ability to form that many Holy Swords is incredible. I suspect it is the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. Even Kiba is not able to wield Sword Birth like that, almost as if Irina has trained her entire life with it. Literally her entire life. They are two unknown enemies that we have absolutely no info on."

She looked at her assembled peerage.

Tsubaki Shinra. her Queen.

Momo Hanakai, her Bishop.

Reya Kusaka, her Bishop.

Tomoe Meguri, her Knight.

Tsubasa Yura, her Rook.

Genshirou Saji, her Pawn.

This was her peerage, her pride and friends. They were her closest friends, and brother and sisters in everything but blood. She would do anything for them, and they would do anything for her.

But the only thing Sona couldn't even them do?

"Avoid all conflicts and battles with both Hyoudou Issei and Shidou Irina. Do not attempt to approach them, nor fight them. If they approach you, do not provoke them. Merely just answer the questions that they have, or at least, talk to them until you find an opportunity to leave the conversation. Issei is blunt, do not let his words anger you if he insults you, or he shows a deep hatred for you."

"Hai Kaichou!"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"Ah! This is the place!" Asia said. She turned around and smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you for leading me here!"

"It was no problem." Irina said, smiling at the Holy Saint. Irina had already taken a liking in Asia, as she was so innocent and pure, she was almost like an innocent puppy, never once seeing the outside world.

"L-Let me thank you by giving you some tea."

"It's not a problem, there is no need to-" Irina started, before Issei cut in, interrupting her.

"Sure. We are rather thirsty." Issei agreed to Asia, and she smiled and nodded.

Irina growled at Issei, "What are you-"

"I know what I am doing."

Irina stopped. Issei's voice had gotten low and dangerous. That meant that he was analyzing a situation. He was now in his battle mode, no more joking around. His eyes shifted into the Sharigan, as he memorized the layout of the Church. He took note of the pews, and the stairs leading downwards into the basement.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stairs leading down to the basement. Only to shake his head, and deactivate his Sharigan. He turned towards Asia and smiled. "So? You going to make the tea or something?"

"O-Oh. Right!" She nodded quickly and stopped studying them. She quickly scurried away.

"This is the Fallen Angels' hideout. I know because I saw Dohnaseek earlier. He was following us." Issei muttered once Asia was out of earshot. "As soon as we reached the Church, I saw him disappear into the back of the Church. There is the back entrance, which will most likely have a path to the basement, or at least, around to the front so there is easy access to the basement from the back."

Irina widened her eyes. "How did Dohnaseek, that Low-Class Fallen, manage to tail me without me noticing?" She turned her head casually, as if looking at the state of the Church. She saw no Fallen Angels. But that didn't mean that they weren't there. From what Issei said, Dohnaseek was able to completely wipe his presence, making even Issei's sharp instincts to catch someone watching him.

Issei shrugged. "I don't know. Even I discovered him by chance. I didn't sense him with my instincts. I was only able to see him. His presence, was not there on the other head. His stealth amazes even me. I think his power is also that of a Mid-Class Fallen. Even with only a single pair of wings, his power is at Mid-Class."

A chill ran down his body, as he realized that Dohnaseek could be listening in on their conversation right now, and they wouldn't even know. He could only see Dohnaseek, but not sense him. Genuine fear ran down Issei's spine, as his eyes looked at every corner of the Church. He narrowed his eyes, as he spotted nothing. He frowned. He still couldn't see anything. A deep feeling of hatred and unease rose up, as he hated not knowing where his enemies were, and how they can strike at his blind spot, which he made sure that he made a show of not caring about. After all, if he got worried about his blind spots, he wouldn't know where they are coming from. If he merely left the blind spot unguarded, they will strike from behind him, allowing him to easily dodge or block the hit.

"Here is the tea!" Asia came back with three tea cups, steaming. Issei took it, and downed the entire thing, ignoring the scalding burn of the tea. He started to thank the Holy Maiden for the tea, before his eyes widened. He coughed and blood spit out of his mouth, and he clenched his throat. His sword flashed, as Asia looked on with a smile. His eyes were widened, as he clenched his head in pain.

"How do you like it, oh so former exorcist?" Asia whispered. "The feeling of being drugged? Why would you abandon God? If you abandon God, you are full of sin, and you deserve death as a sinner and a heretic!" As she talked, she got louder and louder, until she practically screaming loudly at "heretic".

"Issei!" Irina screamed, before multiple shines of holy light formed around her, as blades of the sharpest steel formed around her.

Issei howled, as his sword flashed, but the Holy Saint merely pulled out a long dagger, and it deflected Issei's chokuto. He coughed again, pain going through his body. He growled, as his sword stabbed into the floor. His vision turned blurry. He immediately rose his sword, as his instincts kicked in, and his sword deflected Asia's dagger.

"Irina! Fucking summon the swords!" He screamed, his voice turning hoarse. His voice hurt, his lungs heart. It hurt to breathe even.

"I'm sorry!" Irina screamed, as dozens of swords formed, and flew around, all under Irina's control. They all sharpened even further, and headed straight for Asia, who looked at the Holy Blades fearlessly.

A spear of light stabbed into the floor, as multiple barriers formed in front of Asia. The Holy Blades bounced off of the barriers, only for more and more swords to slam into the barrier. Asia's fearless look turned into one of concern, as more and more blades were hitting the barrier. Eventually, a "Y" shaped crack appeared on the barrier, and Asia jumped away.

The barrier shattered, and the swords slammed into the wall of the church, caving in the northern side of the Church.

Irina's head throbbed in pain at having to control so many swords. She turned toward Asia, the once innocent Holy Maiden looking full of hatred and insanity. Her swords refocused, and started to fire rapidly after Asia once again. The floor was already littered with swords, broken blades, and shards of glass. And yet, more swords came.

"Activate Balance Breaker!" Issei screamed once again. "Activate it!"

"Issei! Didn't you say befo-"

"Activate it! Who gives a fuck about what I said! This is a matter of life and death!" He snarled, as his eyes were unfocused. His Sharigan were wide, as his vision was blurry. He was unable to say anything, his hand reaching out to find something to hold onto. "Activate it and cover me! I need time to recover!"

"Fucking God!" Irina shrieked, before calling out, "Blade Blacksmith! Balance Breaker!"

 **[King's Treasure : Gates of Babylon]**

* * *

 **And yo guys! Sorry if the Church part seems kind of rushed, but well, I tried not to rush it. At least Issei was finally caught off guard, and forces Irina to use her Balance Breaker. I originally planned for Irina to reveal her Balance Breaker during Kokabiel Arc, but well, I have something else planned for Kokabiel.  
**

 **Also, apologies for what happened with Rias. To me, I had to show how much she was into Issei, to the point where she focuses only on him, and ignores all of her surroundings. Like, you know how you completely focus on something, and ignore everything around you? That's what I mean. So, I apologize deeply about that scene. There won't be such another sexual scene in this story, unless you guys want a lemon (extremely low chance of that happening).**

 **So yeah. Irina's Blade Blacksmith is a sub-species. And I made her Balance Breaker Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon from Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, whichever you want to choose. I originally planned to have her just have a normal Sacred Gear, no sub-species, before I realized I had to have a sub-species for plot purposes that will be revealed later on. Also, this Gates of Babylon isn't as OP as the one in Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Also, if you can't already tell, this story _is_ an AU, so please except a huge turn of events, much like my change of Asia's character, as well as the reveal of not only Raiser Phenex early, but also Sairaorg Bael. So yeah...they will play a part in this story too. So um yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow, and a review! Reviews really help me out, as they not only give me encourage and the motive to write the next chapter, but also helps me find mistakes. So please drop a review! Hope you guys have a nice day!**

 **Also, please drop a read on my wattpad account! I have just recently made a story there. Please take a look at it. My username is still Houvdon. The story is called, _Better With You : Sweet Love._**

 **I will really appreciate it if you guys take a look at that. I'll see you guys at Chapter 4 of "A Cracked Resolve"**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gates of Babylon!

**Chapter 4**

 **The Gates of Babylon!**

 **To be Saved by a Devil?  
**

* * *

 _"Sinner! Heretic! I curse you, upon the name of God!"  
_

 _-Asia Argento, the Holy Saint_

* * *

Balance Breaker.

Its name explained exactly what it did.

It broke the balance of the world. It defied the laws that the Heavenly Father had placed, and the laws that Gaia had set in stone. It ripped through reality, and it became a new light. It was a glitch, simply put. And yet...the Heavenly Father still did nothing to fix this glitch that caused all Sacred Gears to have a Balance Breaker. In fact, he pretended that it was part of his system of Sacred Gears that he had created.

It caused even the weakest of Sacred Gears able to stand up to Gods for a short amount of time. But it really depended on the wielder. But Balance Breaker came at a price. To obtain Balance Breaker, you must sacrifice one of your body parts, for an incomplete state, or obtain it through intense training and an exponential growth of power. There was a third way to obtain Balance Breaker. It was to have power emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them.

 **[King's Treasure : Gates of Babylon]**

Wormholes formed behind Irina, as the blades of swords started to sluggishly move forward. Blades of sharpest steel, ranging from all kinds of weapons. From swords, to spears, to halberds, to battle-ax, and others.

Issei turned his head, his vision still blurry, but he was able to make out the glowing light, so he knew that her Balance Breaker had activated. He growled as he attempted to see again, but his eyes were still blurry.

"Fucking shoot!" Issei screamed. "Why are you waiting?!"

Irina flinched at Issei's harsh voice, as the swords began firing at extreme speeds. Treasures, made of the strongest material, the sharpest blades, and the brightest gleam of the blade, started to fire. Hundreds and hundreds of swords fired, much faster than the Holy Blades that Irina first created with Blade Blacksmith. With her Balance Breaker, it shot out even faster than before, faster than even Issei could possibly see with his Sharigan.

The Fallen Angels, the three that were at Viser's warehouse, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek, and the newest one, a blonde haired loli wielding pink light spears. She didn't look that threatening.

The problem...was Asia Argento.

She was made a Holy Saint not because of her belief or dedication to the Church. She was made into a Holy Saint because of her Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear that is able to heal not only Angels and humans, but also Devils and Fallen Angels. She was _the_ Holy Saint, her Sacred Gear that is able to heal, faster than even the Seraphim and Angels can heal followers of the Heavenly Father's will.

Blades shot out of the wormholes that made up Irina's Balance Breaker, the wall of wormholes easily exceeding past 15 yards. From the wormholes, did the sharpest blades rose from. From the vault there were kept in, a space were it was limitless, did they emerge. They shot from the holes in reality, as the blades seemingly fired endlessly, and yet, the Treasure they were drawn from, an infinite number of fangs, did not seem to lose a single sword.

They fired so fast, that the Fallen had to constantly put up a wall of barriers, before flying elsewhere. The moment they left the spot they were on, the barriers were shattered by a wave of swords like none other Sacred Gear or technique can replicate.

Irina's head began to throb at the pain. But she growled, and she pushed past it. She strained her eyes, as slowly, but surely, the swords that constantly shot out of the Gates of Babylon ceased.

Blades of swords still sprouted from the wormholes, but they did not launch, almost as if they were frozen in time, just barely halfway out of the limitless space they were in. It was almost as if they screamed to get out of the Treasure, to see the world of Gaia, and sped as fast as they can out of the Gates so they can.

The Fallen regrouped on the group, their wings still spread, their lightspears gone. They had managed to avoid dying, but not unscathed. At some point in the minute that Irina had fired swords faster than they can see, they were nicked by the sharp blades. Raynare was covered in cuts, her body bleeding. Kalawarner had her trench coat torn into shreds, exposing many parts of her body, but her current state of clothing mattered not. What mattered was whether or not she can still fight. Dohnaseek had a sword sprouting out of his left forearm, but he grabbed it, and with gritted teeth, he pulled it out. The last fallen, the blonde haired loli, was not injured. Not a single touch.

"Are you alright Mittelt?" Dohanseek asked.

Mittelt, who Issei and Irina assumed was the final Fallen Angel, nodded, her voice stunned.

"Why would you guys risk your lives protecting me?"

"Because you are the youngest." Kalawarner answered, her smile capable of being apart of the Angels. Her smile was pure, uncorrupted, unlike her wings that had been painted the darkest of black. "You must survive to tell the tales. You are barely two centuries old. You have not participated in wars. You are the only one that has not seen war in our group besides Asia. You _must_ survive. Do not fight in this battle."

A flash, and the three older Fallen Angels formed light spears, the bladed end was sharper than even Irina's sword.

Asia rose her hands high into the air, and from her hands, did a green glow appear. It washed over the Fallen, and their wounds were instantly washed away, as if they were never there. There wasn't even a mark.

"Thank you Asia." Dohnaseek said in gratitude.

Asia nodded.

Issei's vision cleared. It was clear now, but dots danced in his vision. The black dots danced in his vision. He growled, as his chokuto rose up.

"I'll handle this." He said, his Sharigan forming where his eyes once were.

Irina nodded, but did not cancel her Sacred Gear. She can stay in Balance Breaker for however long she wanted, never feeling tired, but once she got out, she will be utterly exhausted, and unable to move for an unknown amount of time. It depended on how mentally exhausted she was. She would never get tired in Balance Breaker, but she would always get pain that would almost break her will and cause her to cancel it to have the pain disappear. But she knew how to push the pain away, so she can continue using Balance Breaker.

Irina did not move from her spot, and Issei knew why. He stepped in front of her, his clothes waving in the wind. The long thin blade of the chokuto made her wonder if it'll be able to handle the strikes of multiple light spears, but she knew it would be able to. It was Issei's prized weapon. He wouldn't use the weapon multiple times if it were weak and able to be broken easily.

His chokuto was held lazily in his grip, as it was pointed downwards at the ground. It hovered just barely above the ground, as hundreds of swords littered the ground, but Irina recalled them back into the timeless space that they were once contained in. They shimmered, but disappearing into golden dust, no other sign showing that they even existed. He stood still for about five seconds, his eyes meeting theirs, never breaking contact.

Before Issei _moved_.

He was fast, appearing right in front of them. They widened their eyes, and the blade that Issei wielded flashed. Dohnaseek's spear flew with speed, not strength. Not wanting to block, but rather, parrying upwards. The blade's path was averted, and Issei jumped backwards, the momentum of his sword carrying him without causing harm to his arm. He stood still, crouched, his Sharigan still active. His sword was held out to the side, perfectly perpendicular with the floor of the church.

"Impressive."

He spoke, his voice carrying over like a _thousand birds chirping_.

"Raiton: Chidori" **(Lightning Release: Chidori)**

Lightning sparked in his right hand. It traveled through the steel and into the blade, infusing it with lightning. It sparked, and Issei drew it backwards, his sword loaded with such energy, it dug into the ground. It created a hole in the ground, and Issei jumped forward, his speed making him appear in front of them.

The Fallen widened their eyes.

 _'How did he?!'_

No human should have been able to move as fast as he did. Not even those magicians that enhanced their bodies with every last drop of magic from their magical circuits.

Raynare lifted up her arm, as did Kalawarner, as they together stopped the long chokuto that Issei wielded. Lightning discharged, and Issei's arm continued its path, his arm shaking from the strain against two supernatural creatures who had a much stronger physical state than him.

He growled, as his other hand reached out, and grabbed the light spear that Dohnaseek jabbed at him.

Surprisingly, the spear was solid, and it felt like normal metal. It did not burn his skin like it would to Devils and other Unholy races. It was rather cold, the bright light differing from its actual temperature. The bitter cold seeped up his arm, but Issei pulled the spear toward himself, and his leg struck out, aiming at his neck. Dohnaseek saw, and his eyes widened. He let go of the spear, and rose up both of his arms at once to block the foot that would've hit his neck and cut off his air flow.

He pushed Dohnaseek back with his leg, and spun the spear around, his chokuto still against both Kalawarner and Raynare's spear. He jabbed forward with the spear, and Kalawarner had to jump back to avoid being stabbed in the gut. That left Raynare forced to hold back Issei alone, which she failed at. She was forced to spread her wings, and flew as far as she can, the blade cleaving the air where she once was.

"Irina! Now!"

At the sound of her name, did the swords move. From the treasure they were drew from once more, did they fire endlessly. Dozens among dozens of swords fired, as their holy aura was unrivaled. The swords glowed with such brightness, as they flowed endlessly from the timeless space they were frozen in. Like waves from the sea, continuously hitting the shore, the swords continuously arrived into the world of Gaia.

They screamed, as the endless swords stabbed into them. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek were instantly killed, as the swords stabbed into all of their vital points. Dohnaseek especially, got a sword right into the middle of his forehead, the brain matter spraying everywhere, as his skull was shattered open. Kalawarner got stabbed in between her ribs, the sword sticking out from her back, right where her heart was. And Raynare...she got a sword stabbed into every organ of her body. While Kalawarner and Dohnaseek had only one fatal wound, Raynare had many, as she was the one that was the closest, and faced the full assault of the swords.

The swords died down, and the Balance Breaker deactivated. Irina slumped onto the ground, exhausted, her vision turning black, before fading back slowly. Black dots danced in her vision, as she lay against the pew. Issei himself was tired, using Chidori twice. Two times was his limit, and he was glad he never used it for training the same day, otherwise his chakra would've went haywire and exploded.

He stabbed the sword into the ground, facing the last two. Mittelt and Asia.

Asia's emerald eyes were wide.

"How...?! How did you kill them? _Why_ would you kill them in such a manner?" She screamed. "Sinner! Heretic! I curse you, upon the name of God!" Curse upon curse she chanted, as Issei widened his eyes.

The curses she layed. As a Holy Saint, she was the bestower of miracles. She was able to create and bestow miracles. The words she chanted, the words she says, they were the reality. She _was_ the miracle.

They were curses that his actions back at him. In other words...the things he had done, was sent back at him.

Issei screamed in pain, as his chest started to leak blood, holes in his body, forming into three tomoe along an undrawn circle.

He remembered.

 _P-Please! D-don't be like this! Don't!_

He remembered the voice of terror and pain as he _burned_ his Sharigan onto _his_ body.

Before he choked, his neck dry, and patched. His throat felt as if it were burning. He clawed at his throat, as he slumped down onto the ground, as if the air was wringing his throat. He choked, and he tried to breathe. But he couldn't. He was slowly suffocating, as his airway was cut off.

He remembered who he had killed by squeezing their throat, cutting off their air flow, slowly suffocating them, until right before they suffocated to death, he destroyed their throat in a single squeeze.

He remembered the blood that had exploded into his hand.

 _Spare me! You are Holy are you not? You can see through sin? I am not full of sin! I am pure, I am cleansed!_

He had not spared the man.

He choked, his eyes bulging out of his eyes, before the _blood_. The blood exploded out of his throat, as Hyoudou Issei lied there, his eyes just staring up into the sky of the broken roof. His unfocused eyes stared up into the beautiful starry night. His brown eyes just staring. Never closing. Never moving.

Irina, full of exhaustion, crawled over to Issei.

"...Issei?"

She whispered. Irina's own violet eyes were on the verge of closing. She was too exhausted from the fight. She ignored the Holy Saint's footsteps. She focused solely on Issei. Her violet eyes just stared at Issei's motionless body. The blood continued to pool from his throat, until it slowly stopped.

After all...there was a limit to how much blood there was in a human body.

"Issei...?" She whimpered. Irina desperately wanted to hear his voice. "Issei...answer me..."

And yet, there was no answer from the wielder of the Sharigan. His eyes were still open, never blinking.

She reached out shakily, as her hands touched his heart.

 _No heartbeat_.

She reached for his destroyed neck.

 _No pulse_.

She looked at his chest.

 _No motion_.

He was _dead_.

Dead.

Hyoudou Issei was dead.

Hyoudou Issei, a former exorcist. Trained underneath not only Griselda Quarta, but Dulio Gesualdo as well. The Strongest Female Exorcist and the Strongest Exorcist of the Church. A candidate to become one of the bodyguards of Gabriel, a Seraphim. He had power, more than anyone in his generation of exorcist. He was the definition of determination and perseverance. He was the only one to keep on walking down his path of darkness, with his head held up high.

It should be impossible. Hyoudou Issei _cannot_ be dead.

And yet...his body was motionless, with no pulse nor heartbeat. His skin was unbearably cold, more so than usual. More cold than it should be impossible.

"Baka...you lied." Irina whispered. "You promised me...you promised me that you will never leave me."

She grew weak, and her head slumped onto Issei's chest as exhaustion took her over. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a flash of blue, and Asia Argento being hit into a wall.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei simply stared at Irina. She winked at him.

"How do I look in this?"

His childhood friend was wearing perhaps one of the most disgusting, but exactly erotic outfits he had _ever_ seen in his 13 years of life. It was a tight bodysuit made of leather, emphasizing her curves and clinging to her body like a second skin.

He had to admit. It made him start to feel hot in his loins, and caused a noticeable tent in his athletic shorts. He was wearing casual clothes, finding no need to wear exorcist robes inside of his own home. His _home_ , not the Church. Sure he had a room in the Church, but he preferred his home, which he shared with Irina, who was his childhood friend.

Add "Only friend" after childhood friend.

He was not social.

"It looks...alright." Issei said, trying not to stare at her rather attractive body. I mean, Issei is still a growing teenage male with raging hormones, and Irina _is_ a beautiful girl.

She pouted. "Just alright?"

She stepped up to him, and poked his chest, before grinding her body on hers, making his face flush and his eyes to widen.

Before she stepped away. "Yours crotch says otherwise~" She said in a sing-song voice.

He growled at her, and he cut away all perverted thoughts of her. The redness in his face faded.

He loved times like these. Just...peaceful. Without a care in the world. He wished it will always remain like this. Peaceful. If only...he didn't have to fight. He hated to kill...and yet he had to. As an exorcist, it was his duty to kill all rogue Devils and sinners. They were all heretics...and yet, why did he feel regret from spilling their blood upon the body of Gaia? Why did he regret letting them bleed out on the ground, looking helpless, their voices not working with their throats destroyed?

"Hey Issei...? You are starting to get that scary face." Irina said, poking Issei gingerly.

Issei snapped out of it, his eyes turning toward Irina. He moved so fast, that Irina only had time to blink once, before she felt herself in a warm embrace.

"Issei?" She whispered.

This could _not_ have been Issei.

Issei...after all, never shows affection, or hugs. _Ever_. Period.

But yet...why did her heart tell her to comfort Issei? This was not Issei.

"Can...can I remain like this?" Issei whispered. He tightened his hold on her. He was about an inch or two taller, so Irina's head was against his shoulder, not his chest, which she wished happened, much like those romance novels.

"What is wrong?"

"I wish...I wish that we can remain like this. Peaceful. Enjoying life like children. Not...killing." Issei confessed to Irina. A single tear dripped down his cheek, and it landed on the ground.

"We can..." Irina whispered. She wrapped her arms around Issei reluctantly. She was not one to show affection either. "As long...as long as you promise never to leave me. Promise me...promise me that you'll always remain with me."

"I promise Irina. I promise."

They remained like that for another five minutes.

Before Issei slowly pulled her so that she was about two inches away.

"Irina...thank you." He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead, making her eyes go wide, and her cheeks to explode in color.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Irina's eyes slowly opened, as she looked around. She was in an unfamiliar bed, the walls painted differently. The bed larger. The windows at a different spot.

Though...it was comfortable. However...that did not stop her from being cautious, her guard up. She heard footsteps coming to her room, and she instantly relaxed her body, and closed her eyes lightly. After all...someone that is asleep is not tense, but rather, relaxed.

"Kaichou...she still hasn't awoken. I don't understand. Why has she been in such a deep sleep? She wasn't as injured as Issei. She didn't have a single scratch on her. So why is it as if she were resting after a violent battle?"

"I do not know." The one named Kaichou answered.

Irina almost snarled. She realized exactly who was with her.

She was with Sona Sitri.

God...he really did like to fuck around with her.

She pretended to groan, as she slowly lifted her eyelids, and sat up slowly.

"Irina!"

She regretted it. Her head immediately felt lightheaded, and an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach rose up. She leaned over the side, and she vomited. Right onto the white bed-sheets that she was lying on.

Sona was disgusted, her left eye twitched, before calming down. It wasn't an act to make Sona have to clean up. But rather...she really did need to vomit. The exhaustion from the past day kicked in, and she collapsed onto the pillow, marveling how soft it was. She wiped her mouth with the pillow, making Sona further disgusted.

She then realized who was with her. Her as in Sona.

Tsubaki looked at her, slightly queasy.

"Issei!" Irina realized. "Where is he?!"

"Issei...it is rather complicated." Sona started. "I'll recommend staying in bed until you are able to move without complications before going to see him."

"Is he...is he alive?" Irina muttered, exhaustion once again taking over. Her eyes turned droopy, but she would not sleep until she knew Issei's state.

"You can say that he is alive." Sona said.

Irina smiled softly. "I see...thank you Sona." She said genuinely.

Before Irina fell back asleep, she saw Sona wince. But she paid it no mind. The most important part was that Issei was alive with her. She knew...she knew that Issei couldn't be dead.

She fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Irina woke up once more within hours. Her violet eyes looked once again at the room, and she looked outside the window.

It was a beautiful night. The stars gleaming.

Her body was no longer as exhausted, but every move caused her stiff body to use twice as much energy as she would've used if she were in her peak condition. She had to use a lot of effort just to move her legs. She stumbled, but caught herself on the drawer next to her, nearly knocking over the lamp that rested atop of it. She held onto the wall, trying not to stumble. The moment she reached the door, someone opened it, causing Irina's eye to twitch, and try to hold in a groan. After all, she spent who knows how much effort just trying to get to the door, when she could've waited a bit longer to ask whoever it was that just opened the door to help her.

"Irina. What are you doing up?" Sona Sitri asked, her violet eyes locking onto Irina's own violet.

"I need to see Issei."

"He is alive. He is currently being taken care of." Sona said, her voice flat.

"I said I need to see Issei." Irina growled, her temper rising, and her Holy Aura to rise up. Her killing intent instantly flooded the room, and flashes of bright light as swords materialized around Irina.

Sona hide her emotions well. The only thing that Irina caught from Sona that showed her to be nervous, was the single bead of sweat that dripped down from Sona's hair. Her body stiffened, and her face twitched, before she quickly composed herself.

She was a good masker of emotions, Irina had to give her that. Perhaps not as well as Issei or her, but almost. Just needed to get rid of the stiffing and the sweat, and she'll be at the level of Issei and Irina.

"Follow me." Sona said curtly.

All of the killing intent faded, as did the swords and Irina's temper.

"Thank you." She muttered, clearly not liking that she just thanked a Devil.

Sona's enhanced hearing due to being a Devil picked up her mutter, but decided to not say anything, as Irina's hate for Devils was almost as much as Issei's, and Sona for one, did not want to face against that killing intent again. It was more frightening than anything she had ever seen in her young age.

And she knew that Irina's killing intent was relatively small compared to others that were much more powerful than her.

Sona walked deeper into the house, and Irina followed further, lagging behind due to her body still taking great effort to move.

Before they arrived at a door.

"When I open the door, do you promise that you will not do anything?" Sona said, out of the blue.

Irina blinked.

"No promises."

"That is most likely the best I can get out of you." Sona said. She pushed open the door, and walked in. Irina hesitated, before continuing in.

What she saw, widened her eyes.

She saw Tsubaki Shinra, the Queen of Sona, lying naked next to Issei. She was holding him close, her bare body pressing against Issei's own bare body, both of them naked. An IV sat hooked next to them, as blood flowed into Issei's body. Their discarded clothes lie nearly on a pile on the table that was next to the bed.

Irina nearly butchered Tsubaki for holding onto Issei, before the cold truth hit her. It hit her harder than a truck. Irina literally staggered backwards, against the wall. Her eyes were widened in fear. Tsubaki was not naked because she had sex with Issei, but rather, to have direct contact to heal better and have the healing magic flow better. But...this type of healing only works among Devils of the same peerage.

"Sitri. Tell me...please tell me this is not what I think it is. Please tell me that Issei just fucked Tsubaki in bed."

Sona looked emotionless, not even fazed by what Irina said about Issei having sexual intercourse with her servant.

"I'm sorry. But this is exactly what you are seeing." Sona said, her voice hard.

"What...what piece?" Irina whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Hyoudou Issei is no longer a human. He is now apart of my peerage, he is my Mutated Knight." Sona said, her voice cold and flat. It held no pride, nor did it hold greed. It was merely...empty.

Irina let out a wail, as she punched the wall, before slumping downwards, her eyes wide with shock.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei woke, his eyes blinked as he attempted to take out the dots in his vision, as his eyes suddenly got flooded with light.

He clenched his hands.

He thought he was dead?

He thought that Asia's curse killed him. He was pretty sure that he had been strangled by the curse, before his neck exploding due to...what he did in the past. He had killed many. He had never really thought of it until know. When he actually experienced it. But to think that...to think that he would feel like this after only two curses. He had done so much more than only kill two. He killed hundreds. In many different ways.

He turned his head to the side, and saw Sona Sitri had wrapped her arms around him, her bare chest pressed against his own chest. Naked. Her naked chest. Against his. He blinked, before his eyes widened when he was naked as well.

He _shoved_ Sona off of him, his strength pushing Sona all the way across the room and against a wall.

"Holy shi-" Those were her words before she slammed against the wall, a large crack appearing in the wall, as well as a heavy "thud" sound as she hit the wall.

"What the actual fuck?!" Issei screamed wrapping one of the covers around his body, making sure that he was covered. "Where the fuck am I? Why am I _naked_?! Why are _you_ naked?! Did we fuck like rabbits in heat? Because if we did, I would fucking grabbed my sword, stab it into my heart, rip the sword out with my heart on the blade, _crush_ my heart, and the-"

"No we did 'fuck like rabbits in heat.'" Sona said, her voice flat. "I was merely healing you through skin to skin contact."

She was in all of her _glory_ , but Issei could care less about her naked body.

"Why the _fuck_ am I here?!" He shrieked. "Where the hell is Irina?!"

"Ah..." Sona said. "My peerage and I found you at the Church, slowly bleeding out with your throat crushed. Irina was next to you, unconscious, which I suspect is due to mental exhaustion, and not injuries. I saved you two, you should be thankful at the very least."

"I...see." He whispered. "If my throat was crushed...then how am I alive? Shouldn't I be dead?"

"I'm pretty sure that you can find the answer to that yourself." Sona did not answer her question, as she knew that Issei was intelligent enough to piece together everything.

"You...you have to be joking." Issei said, his voice shaky. So unlike the Issei that Sona knew. The Issei that Sona knew would've made a threat, or have attempted to kill her. The Issei that Sona knew would not have been this shaky. _That_ Issei would've most likely pulled out his sword, and stabbed Sona in the gut, and then proceed to torture her. Well...maybe.

"I assure you, this is no joke." Sona said. "You are-"

"Oh God-" Issei took a sharp intake of air, as his head got a massive headache. " **For I know-** " Another headache invaded his mind. " **the plans I have-** " Issei brought his head up, and slammed it against his temple, breathing heavily. " **for you, decla-** "

That was the most Issei can take, as he howled in pain, his eyes lighting up like molten lava, blood trailing down his ears and nose.

"Issei!" Sona reached for him, only for him to kick her away.

"Stay the fuck away **from me!** " Issei screamed at her. " **Don't fucking touch me _DEVIL_**."

It was like a blow to her heart. She widened her eyes, before lowering her hand.

"When you are finished...meet me outside." Sona whispered, and Issei heard her. Her body glowed, before clothes appeared on her, appearing in the standard Kuoh Academy female uniform.

She exited the room, the door closing softly.

And soon, and that was left, was the sound of Issei breathing heavily, hatred coursing through his veins, as his head became clouded. It was clouded with anger and hatred, hatred for the Devil that had revived him. He would've preferred death over becoming a Devil.

He wouldn't want to become the same species and race as that _Devil Saint_ that made him do what he did.

But...he was oblivious. He should've been able to see the signs, at least been able to see the malicious intent of the Devil Saint. Issei had held him on an altar, believing what he did was just and for the good of mankind.

Only for it to be for nothing but the Devil Saint's greed.

Issei took a shaking breath, the shock of being a Devil still in the process of reaching his head. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing.

It didn't work.

He turned toward the mirrors, which were also closet door, and he punched the mirrors, the mirror shattered, blood splattering over his hand. He growled, as his breath slowed.

His hand quickly healed, _his_ Devil regeneration healing it quickly. _His_.

He was a Devil.

And there was nothing he can do to change it.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

He stepped outside the room, and saw Sona leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. She glanced at him. "I see that you are taking it now."

Issei nodded, saying nothing. His brown eyes gleamed with blood lust, eager to kill. His hand clenched empty air, and Sona knew that he wanted his sword. But she would not give it yet. Not until she trusted him enough not to kill her peerage members just because they were Devils.

"Issei...when I found you, that nun-"

"Holy Saint." Issei said, his voice cold and a whisper.

"-that Holy Saint was going to kill you. I think she _already_ killed you. Your throat was crushed. Your chakra coils were damaged, as well as your magic circuits. You died of blood-loss."

"You told me already." Issei said impatiently. "Get to the point."

"You were, bluntly, dead. If I hadn't revived you, what would Irina think? How can she live without you? When she woke up, the first thing she asked for was you." Sona said patiently. Sona studied Issei's reaction.

At the mention of Irina, Issei's fingers twitched, and he softened, before hardening. "I'm pretty sure that she would've preferred me to be dead, and not a Devil. After all...I shouldn't be the very thing she hates."

"That is not the point Issei." Sona muttered. "It is not _what_ you are. It is _who_ you are. Sure, it may seem like that cliche forbidden love, but at least you two love each other. That is what matters. Not the race, but the love."

Issei turned silent, and their walk to their destination was silent.

They arrived at the living room. And there was the rest of the Devils.

Issei tensed, and nearly grabbed his sword, only to reach empty air. He masked the motion by scratching his back. But he knew that they noticed him trying to reach for a weapon. After all...they were stronger than average Devils that had no clue what they were doing. Not that powerful, but still strong. He saw Tsubaki twitch her hands, reaching for a weapon as well, only to grab open air, much like himself.

After all, their weapons were in another room.

He sat down on the unoccupied couch, with the entire Sitri peerage sitting on his other side.

"Issei-"

"Where is Irina." He said, his jaw set as he stared at the Devils across from him.

"Her current whereabouts are not relev-"

"Where. Is. Irina." It was no longer a question. It was a demand that needed an answer.

Sona waved at one of them. Reya. As far as Issei can tell, Sona's bishop. She didn't have the posture of a Knight, nor the power of a Rook. And the Queen, Issei already knew, was Tsubaki. And Sona only had one Pawn, who Issei knew was the blonde haired guy.

Reya left with a nod.

A few minutes of silence, before she returned with Irina trailing behind.

Irina widened at the sight of him, and she dashed forward. Issei stood, and Irina slammed into his chest. She cried, hard. She squeezed him tightly, as if he was going to go away if she didn't hold him tight enough. Issei froze, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair softly. Before she pulled away. Her hand on his cheek.

"Issei...it's really you right?" Irina whispered.

"It's me." Issei verified.

Before a hand smacked against his face.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." Irina whimpered, her tears dripping down her eyes.

He touched his cheek, before whispering. "Never again." He reached out with his hands, and wiped her cheeks.

He sat back down, and Irina sat next to him. She lied down on his lap, curled into a ball, her tears still falling due to the relief. Issei played with her hair, before looking at Sona. "So...why did you call me here?"

"I am here for introductions." Sona pointed at her assembled peerage. "You already know me and Tsubaki. The white-haired one is Momo Hanakai, my Bishop. The brown-haired one that brought Irina is Reya Kusaka, also my Bishop. Tomoe Meguri, the one with pinkish hair, is my Knight. The blue haired one, Tsubasa Yura, is my Rook. And finally...Genshirou Saji. My Pawn."

"I see." Issei muttered.

"Hey! You are looking at us, the Sitri peerage! We are the peerage of Sona Sitri, who is the sister of Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou! Hear that! She is the sister of _the_ Maou Leviathan! Show some respect!"

"Pathetic." He uttered.

"Hey!"

Issei turned to Sona. "What piece am I?"

"Among my choices, there were only three options. My Knight, my Rook, and 7 Pawns." Sona explained.

"Get to the point." Issei said, his fingers brushing through Irina's hair, who was still on his lap. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"You are my Knight." Sona revealed. "And not just _any_ Knight. You are my Mutated Knight."

"What the actual hell is that supposed to mean? Is my dick mutated now? Is it no longer its normal eight inches? Are my balls no longer normal?" Issei questioned, his voice flat. Before he realized that he had just revealed his penis size.

Irina's eyes twitched as she reached up, and jabbed his chest.

The girls blushed. And holy shit, was Tsubasa rubbing her thighs together trying to hold in her...what was that word?...horniness? But Sona showed no reaction to it. "No. It has nothing to do with parts of your body changing. It merely means that _you_ are too powerful to be reincarnated as a normal Knight, and Mutation Pieces allow you to reincarnate someone with just a single piece instead of wasting two Knights, or multiple Pawns. It is extremely rare, and only one in ten Devils get one."

"I see..." Issei muttered.

He tapped Irina, and Irina got off his lap, and Issei made note of how Saji was watching how Irina's rather large breasts moved. Saji was practically drooling. Issei's eyes twitched, especially since...Irina was wearing her Church battle suit...the leather one that clung to her like a second skin. You can practically make out her curves perfectly. But he ignored it. He had to deal with this blonde haired boy that perved over a girl that can kill him. _Literally_.

"I guess...it is time for me to introduce myself then."

His Sharigan took the place of his normal brown eyes.

"I am Hyoudou Issei. Mutated Knight of Sona Sitri. I am a former exorcist of the Church, trained under both Dulio Gesualdo, the Strongest Exorcist, and Griselda Quarta, the Strongest Female Exorcist. I am a former High-Class Exorcist. I was among the top of my peers in not only awareness, but also sword skills." Issei bowed. And he said through clenched teeth. "It is an _honor_ to be apart of you."

Sona nodded. "We need to see how you fight Issei. You will spar against...Tomoe with swords. Against Saji with hand to hand, and a normal spar against Tsubaki, meaning you can use anything." She stood, and went out the door.

"Sona." Issei called, and she stopped.

"I need five minutes to talk to Irina before going out."

"Acknowledged." She answered, not turning. She continued her walk, her peerage following her like dogs.

When the door closed, Issei screamed in rage, as he punched the table. The table exploded into splinters. He panted heavily. His fingers curled in anger and hatred. Irina just looked at him sadly. He continued to rage on, his dark chakra rising.

It was about three minutes, before Irina reached out and touched his hand.

Issei growled, and turned to her, but faltered when his gaze landed on her violet eyes. His chakra froze, before it lowered. His killing intent faded, as it seemed as if he just sucked it all in with a vacuum.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Let's go join the Sitri peerage. I mean...she _is_ your Master, whether you like it or not." Irina whispered, and held his hand.

Issei merely nodded.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

The first match was against Tomoe.

Issei had received his chokuto back from Sona, and he did a few test swings with the long blade. They always wondered how exactly Issei managed to carry around the five and a half foot long weapon as if it were nothing. He nodded, satisfied, before turning to Tomoe.

He held the sword above his head, the tip pointing toward the Heavens. He crouched, ready to charge. His eyes were his normal brown eyes, not his Sharigan. His face was stoic, showing no sign of emotion.

Tomoe keep one hand on the hilt of her katana, the other hand holding onto the scabbard. She crouched, ready to move, much like Issei.

Issei narrowed his eyes at her stance. "I see...that stance. That style of fighting..."

"Start!"

They both dashed forward. Issei did not swing, but instead, flicked his chokuto upwards, and jumping. Tomoe drew her sword, attempting to _disarm_ Issei, but she couldn't disarm him if his sword wasn't there. And neither was he. Tomoe felt danger, and moved as fast she can forward, her Knight piece inside of her soul enhancing her speed. She blurred, and moved out of range.

Issei had grabbed his sword midair, and cleaved downwards, his blade smashing into the ground, slicing through empty air. Issei's instincts flared, as he immediately blurred, he moved farther than expected, as he was not used to the speed.

"That style of fighting. Battojutsu. The art of drawing the sword. It is extremely effective in disarming in a single move, and is able to kill in the next." Issei said.

"Issei...do not make it quick. Show them your skills." Irina commanded.

Issei widened his eyes. "Irina? Why?"

"Show case your skills. Do not hide them."

"Indeed Issei. Show _every_ skill."

Issei sighed, closing his eyes. Before reopening them. His eyes shifted into Sharigan. The daunting red eyes stared at Tomoe, and their eyes locked. Tomoe flinched, before steadying herself. Her katana was held ready in her hands.

Before Issei appeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened at his speed.

But from the outsiders...their view was different.

From what the rest of the Sitri peerage and Irina saw, Issei merely dashed forward at normal speed, and Tomoe did not react. She merely stared, her hands clenched, almost as if Issei had not moved.

Only when Issei was a couple of feet in front of her, did her eyes widen. A sharp gasp released out of her mouth, before she blurred as fast as she can. She followed the arc of the sword, so she could try to attack from the back, only for Issei to spin in a complete circle, and Tomoe was forced to raise her sword up and block it, sparks lighting off of their blades.

She dug her feet into the ground, and her left foot lifted off the ground, before stomping, attempting to stop Issei's sword from moving. Issei growled. Before disengaging, jumping back as far as he can. He dashed forward, but he realized that he was moving too fast. Too fast for him to control. He stomped downwards, his foot _digging_ into the earth, and then, he broke his leg free, dirt spraying everywhere. Tomoe covered her face, and Issei took that advantage to recover from his sudden uncontrollable speed. He dashed forward at normal speed.

He decided that he will actually fight now. He would display his swordsmanship, instead of doing his usual killing blow, drawback, gain distance, charge, repeat. He would show his fighting style when he can't go reckless and only go for killing blows, and instead, have to resort to technique.

He readied his chokuto, and Tomoe readied herself as well.

She made the first move.

A mistake.

Issei can see her coming from miles away, his Sharigan memorizing her pathway. He parried her sword, and he struck out, his blade much like a coiled snake. Tomoe _barely_ managed to jump, twisting sideways, her feet slamming into Issei's face.

Only for him to explode into crows, and him to appear beside Tomoe.

"Yo." he said, his breathe tickling her neck. He was in such a close proximity, her face flushed red at how close he was.

Before she realized what they were currently in. Her sword flicked out, and Issei deflected the blow, only for Tomoe to do a full spin, her sword clashing against his, sparks flying. Issei grunted, as he was finally forced onto the defensive. Tomoe widened her eyes as Issei's defense broke. An _opening_. She swung her sword, attempting to exploit the opening.

Only for his chokuto to already be there.

Tomoe widened her eyes, as her sword clashed against his. She widened her eyes as yet _another_ opening was revealed. His right shoulder. Only for his chokuto to be there _once_ again.

Tomoe jumped backwards, panting heavily.

"I see...your fighting style. Leaving false openings. When your opponent goes for them, you have no problem defending."

"Interesting. You were able to see it." Issei said. Before his Sharigan spun slowly.

"But...sorry Tomoe. You know my fighting style. So...I guess this will be the end of our spar."

Issei dashed forward without warning, his chokuto flashing in multiple directions. Tomoe widened her eyes, as she struggled, as Issei unleashed everything he had in offense. His chokuto cut through her uniform in many spots, tearing her shoulder, and then her forearm. Multiple slashes on her legs as she attempted to move as far away as she can. Whenever she blurred away, reappearing in another spot, no trace of her movement, Issei was already in front of her, as if he had _known_ where she was going.

So she decided that she will attempt to fight back.

Their swords flashed, their bodies moving faster and faster. As they appeared and disappeared, their bodies remaining seen for a split second before disappearing, their swords causing sparks, and flashes of light as they clashed. Their swords were flashes of silver cutting through the air. Dust kicked up, as their blades cut through the wind.

When the dust cleared, Issei stood over Tomoe, panting. Tomoe lied on the ground, blood oozing slowly from her cuts.

In the end, Issei emerged victorious. He stabbed his sword into the ground, and wavered. He took a shaky step, and chuckled. "That actually took a lot out of me." His Sharigan stayed in place of his eyes. He did not turn it off, as if he did, his eyes will be utter damaged again.

"You need a rest Issei." Sona said.

"I can fight Genshirou without rest." Issei narrowed his eyes at the blonde male. "He doesn't seem to radiate _any_ power."

"You-" Saji started.

"You. You. You. You what?" Issei taunted. "You think you can beat me?"

"I don't _think_ I can." Saji growled. "I _will_. I will beat you. In fact...I'll _kill_ you, exorcist."

Issei's eyes widened in rage at being called an exorcist. He moved so fast, Saji barely had time to raise up his arms before being slammed away. Saji widened his eyes as his felt his forearms shatter. He was sent flying back multiple meters, stopped when he slammed against a tree.

He felt his back cracked, only for his Devil regeneration to kick in, and healed his bones.

Issei stalked forward, knowing that Saji was healing. He took his time, but his steps were equally daunting. He cracked his necks, before one of them snapped out of place, but he simply relocated it. Saji winced at the sound, before rising, his arms healed. He rose his hands up, preparing for the beating he knew that he would most likely get.

Issei dashed forward, his arm swinging, aiming for the side of his ribs, aiming to punch them in, and stabbing the _ribs_ into his organs that were meant to be protected by his chest. Saji jumped backwards, before Issei was in front of him once again. Saji hit the underside of Issei's fist with the back of his wrist, redirecting the blow. He ducked under, and the blow went over his head. Saji charged, and he tackled Issei, only for Issei to spin one foot on the ground, switching their positions so Saji was the one on the bottom.

He was able to switch positions because Saji did not have enough speed or force. So he was able to keep his foot on the ground longer. He ended up straddling him, but it was not in a perverse way. Issei growled as he rose a fist, and slammed it into Saji's face. Saji's jaw cracked, as it became dislocated, but his Devil regeneration healed it, and his jaw popped back in place.

Hit after hit was landed on Saji's face. Saji nearly howled in pain, but he couldn't. His face was sore. It was numb. He couldn't see out of one eye. His nose was bloody. He finally got enough strength to fight back. He caught one of Issei's fists, and he tilted his head, causing Issei's fist to slam into the ground, a huge crack in it.

 _'I was getting hit with that much force?!'_ Saji thought in shock. Before his shook his head mentally. He flipped them over, so Issei was under him.

" **Promotion: Queen!** "

As the Evil Pieces were based on chess, the Pieces had the abilities of them too. The Queen had enhanced speed, endurance, strength, and magical power. The Queen was worth 9 Pawns, meaning that it's power to revive was equivalent to 9 Pawn Pieces being used. The Rook had enhanced strength and endurance, allowing them to hit harder as well as defend better, worth 5 Pawns. The Knight was worth 3 Pawns, with enhanced speed. The Bishop had enhanced magic circuits as well as magical power, allowing them to cast more spells as well as stronger spells. The Bishop was equivalent to 3 Pawns.

And finally the Pawn. A Pawn Piece was equal to 1 Pawn. The Pawn Piece had gained no special powers or enhancements. They were only meant to be canon fodder, as the scouts and foot soldier. They were not meant to be there long. However...there was one special ability that made the Pawn outshine all the other pieces. This one ability was called _Promotion_.

Promotion allow the Pawn to _promote_ to another piece. Whether Queen, Rook, Bishop, or Knight, they could promote to it. They were able to do it on enemy territory, or when the King allowed them to.

Just like now.

Saji slammed his fist against Issei's face, even harder than Issei was able to hit. Issei widened his eyes, his Sharigan widening as he looked at Saji. However, Saji did not care. It did not matter. All that mattered.

Was beating this piece of shit that thought that he was better than him.

He punched Issei in the face. Over and over again. Again. Again. Again. He felt his hand fracture from the force, but it was instantly healed by his regeneration. Being a Devil had its perks. And one of them was how quick they regenerated, making them practically immortal.

And yet...no matter what he did, Issei still did not give up. He merely lied there, his eyes staring at Saji, as Saji beat his face into a pulp. Issei finally grew tired, as he grabbed Saji's wrist.

Issei was merely surprised that Saji was able to move after the beating he received. However the force between his blows were small, smaller than anything Issei felt. From bullets, to swords, to literal maces being slammed into his face. The only reason why he was alive was due to the Heavenly Father's influence that enhanced his body. Any normal human would've had their skulls smashed from a mace.

He snapped Saji's wrist like a twig. Saji howled as he brought his other arm down onto Issei's face, only for Issei to catch it within his other hand. He flipped Saji off of him, and stood up, wincing as somehow...his cuts from his fight from Tomoe still hadn't healed. He surmised that Tomoe's katana was blessed by the Devils so it would take longer to heal.

No matter. He can beat Saji with his wounds. The punches from Saji had already healed.

It seemed crazy, these Devil perks. He felt invincible, but he didn't let it into his head. After all...no one is immortal.

"Come at me."

Issei put his right hand behind his back, and his left hand stretched outwards. His left hand was flat and the palm pointed at Saji. The hand behind his back clenched, as his fingers bent, his fingers clawed.

Saji roared in rage, seemingly like a Dragon.

 _A Dragon_.

Issei widened his eyes, his Sharigan flashing.

How did he not realize it before?

Genshirou Saji was a _Dragon_. He had the pride of one, the voice of one, but certainly not the power of one. So it must mean that Saji was not a full Dragon. Saji was dormant, the power of the Dragon was asleep within him. This Saji was nothing more than a host, an empty shell. That was how Sona was able to use a single Pawn Piece to revive him. Because Saji was _not_ a Dragon yet. He held no great power. As of now, he was nothing more than a reincarnated Devil, while the Dragon continued to sleep within him.

Saji _needed_ a push to awaken the Dragon.

And Issei wasn't sure how. Saji cannot awaken the Dragon power within him by training. He can only train _with_ the Dragon power, but not _awaken_ it. From what Issei knew from the archives of the Church, only strong emotion can awaken a Dragon. Not a simply burst of love, or a burst of anger, but rather, something that threatens something he holds dear. Something that is in Saji's heart is either killed, or threatened the die.

There was no one that can do that.

Issei was not a murderer.

Okay, Issei _was_ a murderer. But Issei disliked to kill multiple innocents just to awaken the great power of the Dragon within Saji. And there was no guarantee that Saji will even be able to awaken the Dragon, or _use_ the power. After all...Saji did not know how to harness the great power of a Dragon. Saji will possibly get controlled by the Dragon lest he have the willpower to keep the Dragon out.

Saji charged, his fists flailing wildly. Issei caught the first fist, and he swung the hand behind his back out. It clawed against Saji's arm, blood running down the bicep, before the wound was healed. Issei spun, placing his back against Saji's chest, and kicked out the legs from under Saji. Saji fell, and Issei fell atop of him. Saji took a sharp inhale and exhale.

Issei rolled off of Saji, and Saji was already in mid jump to get onto Issei. Issei slammed his foot against the ground, as well as his hand. He launched his body upwards with the force of his foot, his single hand staying on the ground. He twisted his hand in the dirt, allowing him to turn his body. His other foot, the one that hadn't launched his body upwards, kicked Saji in the side, sending Saji sprawling to the side.

Issei brought his other hand onto the ground to support his single hand. He fell lightly onto his feet, on all fours. He rose up slowly as he looked at Saji.

"Stop."

Issei stopped, as did Saji.

They both turned to look at Sona.

"That is enough. You have shown your techniques. We will have you fight with Tsubaki in a week. It will give you time to train, as well as rest from today." Sona said, pushing up her glasses.

"I can still-"

"Issei." Irina spoke this time, interrupting him. "You are in no condition to fight. Your energy is depleted. Your body may be healed, but your energy is not. You _will_ rest." Her violet eyes stared into his Sharigan. Issei stared back, only to soften. His Sharigan faded into his normal brown eyes. His left eye leaked blood, as it dripped down his cheek.

Everyone widened their eyes at the blood that flowed out of his eye.

Irina sighed, as she touched his cheek. She wiped the blood off of the cheek. "I still don't see why you use it if it damages your eye."

Issei shrugged. "I have it. It is a weapon. I use every weapon in my arsenal."

Irina sighed. "Let's go home Issei."

Issei nodded, the blood still leaking out of his eye, as he went home, never looking back to see if Irina was following.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei stopped next to a metal gate. He saw the metal was rusted, and he howled. He punched the rusted gate, and his skin split open at his knuckles. Blood splattered everywhere, as the metal dented.

He punched the gate again, twisting the metal beyond what it should be. His knuckles _burned_ , as the rust got into his wound. The Devil regeneration healed it, but not before he punched it _again_ , bending the metal once more. Blood stained both his arm and the gate.

But it healed again.

True, the Devil perks helped him. Especially the regeneration.

But...he hated being a Devil.

He hated how he had to show off his skills. He wanted to have his potential enemies left in the dark about his abilities. But it was not the case anymore. He would have to learn new tricks, and get new moves and techniques.

He still didn't know why Irina made him show off his moves. But he would listen to her. He will _always_ listen to her, no matter how outrageous or stupid it was that left her mouth. If she commanded him to strip in public, he will. Though reluctantly, he will.

He clenched his hand tight, before punching a solid _stone_ wall. The wall not only cracked, but the wall _exploded_ when the force of his punch slammed against the stone went flying, and hit windows, shattering them. Alarms rang out in the house, as the alarms took the sudden motion as a burglar.

He felt a warm hand land on his. He looked, and saw Irina look at him sadly.

"Issei...accept it. Accept that you are a Devil. I accepted it. Sona saved your life. It doesn't matter what race you are...what species. You are Hyoudou Issei. You are not a Devil. Nor a former exorcist. You _are_ Hyoudou Issei." Irina whispered. She wrapped her fingers around the bloodied hand, the knuckles healed, and the skin healed. The blood was still there, however.

"Fine..." Issei growled.

Irina realized where her hand was, and attempted to pull away, but Issei wrapped his cold fingers around Irina's hand.

"Irina...thank you." he whispered, staring into her eyes.

She smiled at him. Her smile, it warmed his cold heart. The ice within his heart warmed, and it started to melt slowly.

He convinced himself, that as long as he had Irina by his side, he will be able to do anything. He brushed the chestnut hair from Irina's face, just noticing how long it was. It had been awhile since Irina had cut her hair. It stretched downwards until her buttocks. She may have to trim it so it went down until the small of her back. She looked beautiful.

 _Things are going to be okay..._

 _As long as she._

 _As long as she._

 _Is here with me._

* * *

 **And done~**

 **Finished up this chapter. So yeah. Issei officially became a Devil. You guys may hate it, but please bear with it. This is necessary to push the plot forward. Also, how did you guys like the Issei x Irina fluff? It was fun to write.  
**

 **But hey...who knows what might happen to pairings. Sure, it may seem like Issei x Irina at first, but who knows what might happen in the next few Arcs. Maybe something will happen.**

 **Who knows.**

 **Oh wait, I know.**

 **Anyway, so yeah. You may think that I made the Devil regeneration too OP, but well, Devil regeneration is useless against Holy weapons, such as the light swords that exorcist use, the light spears that Fallen Angels use, etc. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed it.**

 **So yeah. Asia is _finally_ going to be able to do something. I swear, the entire anime, Asia did absolutely _nothing._ She practically did _nothing_ in the manga and light novel. At least...I think? 90% of the stories in this fandom have Asia do absolutely _nothing_ but take up space in a harem. Which reminds me. No harem in this story. So yeah, I made Asia able to do _something_. Which was the ability to create miracles. She is practically the only person in the Church that is able to lay curses to do what happened to Issei.**

 **And yes. Irina wields Blade Blacksmith. A subspecies, like Kiba and Jeanne in canon.**

 **You may have noticed the change to Sona's peerage. Saji only taking up one Pawn, and no Ruruko. I will explain this _much_ later into the series, when Saji actually awakens his Dragon. I won't spoil who it is. It might be Vritra. It might not be. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Drop a favorite, follow, and review!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion with a Mother!

**Chapter 5**

 **Reunion with a Mother!**

 **The Holy Saint is Back?!**

* * *

 _"_ _You should give her and her peerage a chance. I did."_

 _-Shidou Irina, an Exorcist  
_

* * *

 **"Ενδιαφέρων"**

Mist blew out of its nose. Its yellow eyes stared through a tear through reality and dreams. It breathed once again, and more cloudy mist blew out of the being's mouth. It was large, almost 40 meters long. Its serpentine eyes the color of yellow citrine. His fangs were the size of a child about 4 feet tall. Its claws were the size of a grown man.

It huffed, as it once again, spoke in the language that none can understand. It spoke in a language that was long forgotten. As it spoke, frost spit out of its mouth, covering the endless space with ice.

 **"Απλά περιμένετε τον Κόκκινο."**

It gave a fanged smile. It's teeth were a dull yellow, as flames flickered out between its teeth.

It _rose_. Its radiant wings, each feather a color that no human would see alike, spread out wide, reaching a large wingspan of 10 meters. Each individual feather was a different color to whoever may lay eyes on it. One might say it was blue, while the other might say it was green.

It's white scales shined in a mysterious gleam, reflecting non-existent light. Its eyes once again looked at the tear through reality and dreams. It was in an endless darkness, while the tear held colors of all sorts. It moved its gaze from the tear to another spot. Another spot in the endless darkness that it was stuck in.

 **"Θα σας προκαλέσω σύντομα."**

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Issei awoke.

He yawned. His eyes opening. His brown eyes stared at a beautiful young girl. She was asleep peacefully, her eyes closed at a restful slumber. Issei smiled at her position. She didn't snore or drool, soft breathing going through her nose. Her stomach rose with each breath. They were in the same bed, fully clothed, which was good. Neither of them wore pajamas, but instead, rather wore the clothes that they were going to wear the next day. Pajamas took too long to change out of, and they usually woke up late, so they would spend the three minutes to change on something such as walking to school.

He smiled as he reached out to trace the curve of her cheek. She squirmed slightly, but did not wake. Issei smiled, the curve of his lips unnatural on his face. After all, he was almost never seen smiling. It has been a long while since he smiled genuinely like this.

He spent the next few minutes just staring at her. Until she woke, those violet eyes of hers opening. She smiled at him. "Good morning Ise." She whispered. Before her eyes widened as did his. His fingers twitched, his figure tensing.

"I'm sorry Issei! I didn't mean to...call you that." Irina spluttered and apologized profusely.

Issei sighed. "It's okay. Just don't...let it slip out again."

Irina nodded.

Issei got off their shared bed, a Queen-sized mattress. They both found the King-size to be too big, so they settled for a Queen. He stretched, his eyes closed softly, before reopening, the brown eyes of his leaving Irina with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yo Irina?"

She hummed in response.

"Let's skip school today and do some training instead. I have a week before I fight Tsubaki. Tsubaki has much more power than Tomoe and Saji. Combined. I need to get stronger." Issei said. "The illusion won't work. Well it will, but she will most likely see through it. She faced against it before. So she'll try to adapt. Plus...I want to test myself against her. See if I'm stronger than her in technique and power, and not just mind."

The illusions that Issei uses depend on not only the weakness of his opponent's mind, but also, the mental capability of Issei. If his opponent's mental level was much higher than Issei's, then Issei's illusions will not work because his opponent can see right through them due to Issei's mental state not being enough to convince his opponent's mind that it was real.

"Alright." Irina nodded.

A few minutes later, they were outside the house, out in the backyard, where Issei's training ground was.

Issei rose his fists. "I need to train my hand to hand combat. I was only able to defeat Saji because his was sloppy and slow. Fists are not my specialty, but...I need to improve it, in case I get disarmed or they are better than me in swordsmanship. Come Irina!" He took his stance, the one with the left arm outstretched, the palm facing the opponent, and right arm behind the back.

Irina took her own stance. Her left arm was outstretched, much like Issei. Her right arm was held at her side, her fingers pressed against each other, parallel to the ground.

Issei recognized the stance. It was an incredible useful fighting style, but _only_ if you managed to get into the opponent's guard. He personally, liked the style, as you will be able to disable parts of their body and then finish them off after you disabled enough.

Irina went first, as she knew that Issei would never move first. That signature stance of Issei that many exorcists attempted to replicate, but failed to be able to use it to its fullest potential, was meant to play the second move. It was meant to catch the first hit of the opponent, dodge the other hit, and then use the hidden right arm to drag a knife across the opponent's chest from a knife hidden somewhere where it cannot be seen. Issei was known for this stance.

If the stance failed, then Issei would switch to his chokuto, and use his suicidal fighting style of leaving openings on purpose so he knew where to defend. Effective, but dangerous. A single failed move with that stance will lead to the lose of the match, or death in a real battle.

Irina threw her left palm out, and Issei caught the wrist of the left arm with his right hand. Irina then twisted, and spun, so Issei's right arm was against Irina's left arm and their backs against each other. Irina grabbed his right thigh, and with a grunt, flipped him over her back. Issei widened his eyes in surprise as he rolled away from where Irina flipped him.

Issei jumped back onto his feet, his forearm slapping away Irina's palm that aimed for his pressure point. He punched forward with his left fist, his fist moving with great force. Irina slammed her other hand onto the ground, and flipped her body, so when she flipped around, her leg would move upwards and kick Issei's arm away. Irina and Issei stopped, panting, just looking at each other.

And then they took their stances once again. Irina came at him, this time, much faster. Issei's left arm deflected everything, moving her palms to the side, causing her to be unable to press onto his pressure points. Issei's right arm came around, making Irina surprised. His hand latched around her arm, as he roughly threw her against the ground.

Issei was finally going serious. He was no longer going soft on her. He wouldn't care what tactics he would use to win. He _will_ win.

Irina knew it as well. In terms of fighting, Issei beat her in every single thing. Speed, strength, technique, endurance. But if they were using swords, Issei _will_ lose, due to Irina's Blade Blacksmith, at both normal state and Balance Breaker. She would be able to summon however many swords she wants, and with Gates of Babylon, Issei will never be able to beat Irina. After all...even he cannot outrun the waves of swords Irina was able to call out of her limitless Treasure when she activates Balance Breaker.

He charged forward, and Irina and him clashed. His fist went for her face, but she caught it with a palm. She attempted to sweep out his legs from under him, but he merely tackled her to the ground, preventing himself from falling. Issei rose his fist, and Irina widened her eyes. She swung her knee up, smashing her knee into his groin. Full force. Issei widened his eyes, as he let out a girlish squeak, which would've made Irina laugh if it had been someone else besides Issei. Issei fell off of Irina, holding onto his precious jewels.

"Holy Mother of Jesus! HOLY SHIT THAT HEADACHE HURT. Fucking God. HOLY SHIT ANOTHER HEADACHE." Issei screamed. "What the balls are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry!" Irina shrieked. "Do you need an ice pack! Do you need it to be massaged?! I can help you! Show it to me! I can-"

"No!" Issei shrieked like a little girl. As tempting as it was to have Irina fondle his balls, he couldn't get a boner. Well, okay, just the _thought_ of having Irina, who he had to admit, was beautiful, just stroking his balls, it sent waves of pleasure up his body. But he couldn't afford to get one now. He frantically crawled away, his family jewels aching.

"Issei!"

"Stay away!" He cried out like a toddler.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It has been a week since Issei's fight with Saji and Tomoe.

Now, was the day for Issei's fight against Tsubaki, who Issei knew was going to be a difficult opponent.

After all, she _was_ the Queen of Sona Sitri's peerage, who were powerful in their own ways. Issei trained hard, and he was sure that Tsubaki had trained hard as well. After all, Issei was a huge threat. Tsubaki knew it as well.

She would train, to not get caught in an illusion again, which she had no resistance to the first time around. However...Issei was not planning on using an illusion this time. He planned on using his swordsmanship, as well as his hand-to-hand capabilities. He would have to thank Irina though, for helping him improve. He was rather bad at extended hand-to-hand fights. He was much better in the first three moves made at the beginning of the match.

Issei and Irina stepped up, and knocked on the Student Council doors.

A "Come in" was heard, and they opened the doors and stepped inside. Issei's brown eyes scanned the room, his figure tensing, as his legs flexed, prepared to run if there was an ambush.

However...he had done this for so long, it looked as if there was nothing wrong.

It was a habit at his time at the Church. He would always be this cautious, always on his guard.

Irina noticed it, but said nothing. But the assembled Student Council members did not notice. After all, he had made it look so natural, as if that was his normal way of walking. His figure relaxed, but his eyes still scanned the room quickly. So quick, nobody noticed his head tilting left and right, or his eyes moving from one side to the other.

"I am here." Issei said, his voice barely above a whisper, his voice still cold.

Sona stood. "Tsubaki should be here soon."

As soon as Sona said that, the door knocked, and Sona said, "Come in."

Tsubaki walked in, and Issei narrowed his eyes at her appearance.

She had bandages wrapped around her arms, but there was no blood on the bandages. She held a naginata within her hands, and her eyes looked hard and determined. "Kaichou, I am ready."

Of course, they still called Sona by that _stupid_ nickname of theirs. What is it with these Devils...calling people "Buchou" and "Kaichou". Just call them by their names, or family names with a simple "-sama" at the end because they all liked pretending to be Japanese! _Especially_ that Gremory Heiress. She _especially_ liked to pretend that she was native to Japan, when all she was was a _fucking_ weeb that tried to use Japanese honorifics and call out spells when Devils need not to call out spells like in those things called _anime_. Who _even_ shouts out the names of their techniques out loud! It's giving your enemy information so they know how to counter each and every move of yours!

"Alright. Let's moving to the sports field." Sona nodded.

"Wait." Issei said.

They all looked at him.

And with one fluent move, his chokuto appeared, and it flew at Tsubaki with immense speed. Tsubaki's amber eyes widened, as she lifted up her nodachi to block. Issei's chokuto locked against the shaft of her naginata. And in a flash, a flurry of moves were sent at her, causing her to block each and every one of them, even having to call up several quick barriers just to block so she can have time to move her naginata.

Normally, people with honor would hate this, and immediately started to disapprove of the fight. Issei _had_ started when she was unprepared, and he wasn't letting up on his assault at all. He was keeping Tsubaki on defense, and she still hadn't been able to regain her edge. She was frantic, casting many barriers, wasting more energy than what was needed. She was wasting too much energy. Issei was merely using fast strikes, but he wasn't aiming at _any_ vital spots. Tsubaki had not yet realized it, and she was defending with her life.

But Issei had done this, so he can waste her stamina. He attacked while she was unprepared, because Issei fought _dirty_. But to Issei, there was no such thing as a dirty fight. It was merely a win, or a lose. And if it were a lose that Issei had gotten, then he was _weak_. Because he couldn't win. That was what Issei learned at his time as an exorcist. He had disregarded honor, because there was no honor on the battlefield. Merely kill or be killed, and only the ones that are able to kill were the ones to survive.

Strike when the enemy was unprepared. That was what was key to winning. If the guard was lowered, such as when Tsubaki was not expecting Issei to strike, then he should start the fight. It was _dirty_ , but effective. In a spar, never start after the countdown, but rather, start before, so they wouldn't have time to tense and get ready for the strikes.

"Hey! Kaichou! This isn't fair! Hyoudou attacked when Tsubaki was not prepared!" Saji protested. "You should have them stop and restart."

Sona shook her head. "No. I see what Issei is doing. They have started the spar. Dirty tactic or not, the spar has started."

They turned their attention to Issei and Tsubaki. Tsubaki had finally regained her edge, and she was able to shift her naginata so that the blades would connect, instead of the wood the shaft was made out of. Issei's Sharigan formed in mid swing of Tsubaki's naginata, and he ducked under, his leg kicking out. Tsubaki's legs were swept from under her, and she tumbled to the ground. Issei twisted his wrist, the sword swinging downwards onto her head.

Tsubaki rose her naginata, the shaft blocking the blade. Tsubaki kicked out with her legs, her foot striking Issei in his stomach. Issei widened his eyes, and a brief flash of pain appeared on his face. He was pushed away by the force of her kick. He landed, sliding back. Both Tsubaki and Issei knew that they both couldn't go all out while in the Student Council room. Their blades clashed, and Issei seethed, his teeth gritting.

He hated the strength that Tsubaki had due to her Queen piece. Issei's Mutated Knight couldn't match up the strength. His arms strained, but so did Tsubaki's. If Tsubaki had trained her arms more, than she would've been able to overpower Issei. But sadly, she did not. Issei _released_ the pressure on his blade, causing it to be moved aside with great force, but Issei ducked, his fingers twirling expertly so his chokuto was now in a reverse grip. He tackled Tsubaki, and they went crashing through the window, being sent out of the building. They rolled, and Issei let go of Tsubaki.

They both rose up, panting. Issei switched his grip on his chokuto again, once again in a standard grip. They both charged as one. Issei released strikes all at once in a _single_ second, his Sharigan able to let him see where his own strikes were. The first, was across the neck, but Tsubaki deflected it. The second, swung upwards, attempting to bisect her from the waist to the shoulder, but she parried that as well. The third was from the the same as the second, but from shoulder downwards to the waist. The fourth was to the right horizontally. The fifth and sixth was the same as the second and third, but on the opposite side. The seventh aimed at her legs.

And yet, even with the lightning fast strikes, Tsubaki was _still_ able to keep up with his speed, causing him to seethe once again.

This time, Tsubaki was the one to be on the offense.

Issei knew he was screwed if he blocked. He had to dodge or redirect them all. There was no way he can block that thick naginata blade with his thin and long blade. His Sharigan memorized the path of her swings, enabling him to see how to dodge or parry.

She started off with an experimental jab, which Issei side-stepped, but Tsubaki spun her naginata as she let go of it briefly with both hands, so when it was within her hold once again in the span of a split second, the sharp end of the blade was facing him. She swung horizontally, and Issei had to raise his blade, locking the naginata against the hilt of his own blade.

Issei dug his feet into the ground, but he was starting to get pushed. He ducked under the naginata blade, and let go of his hands. He did not chase after his sword as it was sent twirling away, but rather charged at Tsubaki with his bare fists. Tsubaki widened her eyes as she nimbly let go of her own weapon, and met his fists with her own.

Their arms moved like vipers, constantly biting, but shifting out of the way. His right hook she avoided, and she returned with a lash at his side, which he deflected. And it _hurt_. It hurt to connect his arm against hers. Issei was convinced that it was the Rook attribute this time. It should feel _invincible_ to be a Queen. He ducked under the next strike, not wanting her arm to connect against his. He kicked out her legs from under her _again_. Just like in the Student Council room.

She did not fall like the first time. Rather, when she felt her legs give way, she made sure her hands connected to the ground. She twisted her body in an unimaginable way, and her legs kicked out at Issei's neck in a scissor kick. Issei jumped backwards to avoid it, and it gave Tsubaki enough time to regain her footing. Issei dashed forward once again. Tsubaki danced around, avoid his attacks, but never striking back.

It left Issei confused. She was constantly moving backwards, moving to the side, even tracing around to where they once started this dance of theirs. Before Tsubaki _finally_ struck back. She caught Issei's fist, and pulled Issei toward her. His eyes widened, and he slammed his foot down, stopping him completely, though with a flash of pain going up his arm.

And Tsubaki _smiled_.

And Issei knew what she had wanted to do. She had been planning this from the _start_ , which is why she was constantly avoiding his attacks. She was trying to get back to where she had wanted him to be.

Right next to her naginata.

She put her foot under the shaft, and kicked it upwards, catching it near the blade. She swung it around, the blade aiming for his chest. Issei had no choice but to raise his free arm into the path of the blade. It cut open his skin and muscle, crushing the bones.

Issei howled, and Tsubaki pulled the blade free, and kicked Issei away.

Issei stumbled back, catching himself, before staring at her.

"Impressive." Issei said, his right arm dangling uselessly, the bone completely shattered. His Devil regeneration was trying to heal it, but it cannot heal shattered bones quick enough.

Tsubaki was strong. No doubt about it.

Issei admitted that she could give a High-Class Exorcist a challenge. After all, Issei _was_ a former High-Class Exorcist. He had the technique, but not the power. But Tsubaki was not a power person. But rather, technique.

To win in a match of technique, you needed a cool head. Along with being able to match their skill. The first to get frustrated will make a mistake, and lose. But Issei wasn't sure on who would win this match. Both he and Tsubaki were evenly matched, and both of them will _not_ get frustrated. That was how they managed to fight this long. Normally, in a normal technique fight, one of them would've gotten frustrated already. But Tsubaki and Issei were not normal. They were far from normal.

His Devil regeneration has barely started to mend the bone. It still wasn't healed, the bone was broken. Destroyed by force.

Issei spotted his chokuto approximately 20 feet away. But he couldn't wield it with one hand. He growled. He _wouldn't_ lose. He stretched out his left arm. He called upon his chakra.

"Raiton: Chidori" **(Lightning Release: Chidori)**

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air, as lightning sparked in his hands. Tsubaki widened her eyes when she saw the mass amount of chakra within his hands. It sparked, and it cackled wildly. Issei dashed forward.

Tsubaki spun the blade around, the blade aiming to run him straight through. He side stepped to the right, and he swung the arm with the Chidori at her face. She ducked, but that was what Issei planned. His fist flew harmlessly over, but that was because he spun around, his leg kicking her in the chest, sending her flying. He dashed after her, his Chidori still up. He thrust his Chidori at her, and she widened her eyes. She screamed two words.

"MIRROR ALICE!"

A mirror of crystal formed in front of her. His fist smashed into the mirror, shattering it, only to be sent flying back, the power of the Chidori being sent back at him two times the power. He flew backwards, and when he landed on his shattered arm. He screamed in pain, as he felt a burst of pain. A burst of pure agony. A shock rippled through his body as he shuddered.

"Stop."

The spar ended, with Tsubaki as the winner.

It hurt Issei so much. Physically and emotionally.

He lost. Against a _Devil_. The last time he lost against a Devil was against that Devil Saint. The disgusting cold-blooded maniac that only wished to bed as many nuns as he can. The one to kill anyone within his way just to get people out of his path of lust.

He shook his head clear of the thoughts.

He looked at them.

"Things haven't changed." He whispered, and their Devil enhanced ears caught it. His voice. It was full of...sorrow? Bitterness? Hatred? Grief? The emotions in his voice rang in their hearts, as they were confused. What exactly was he talking about? They did not know. But it mattered not to them.

He walked away wordlessly.

Irina sighed. "Don't worry about it...it's something that happened when he was an exorcist." She looked at them. "I'll bring him out of it."

She found him just outside the Kuoh Academy Gates, holding onto his right arm, his fingers wrapped around his waist. His brown eyes turned toward her, and he whispered. "Irina."

"Issei." She replied. "Why did you turn like that?"

Issei sighed. He turned toward the sun, and looked at it. His eye twitched as the effects of being a Devil got to him. The Devils were supposed to be weak to the sun, and yet, Issei still pushing through the weakness that he feels from it. His brown eyes turned full of sadness. Before flooding with anger.

"Nothing _changed_. Even through all of my training, I _still_ couldn't match up to a Devil. I _lost_ against Tsubaki. I lost to a Devil. She was the first one I lost to since that Devil Saint at the Church 5 years ago. Even when I gave it my all against her, I couldn't win. And both of us weren't aiming to kill. I wasn't prepared for that shield of hers. That mirror...when it cracked, it sent me back. I don't know what it is, but it must have been some sort of Devil power."

Irina sighed. She stared at Issei sadly. "That Devil Saint...I hate him too. For what he nearly did to me. For what he _tried_ to do to me. But...just let it go for now. Don't let that Devil Saint corrupt your view of Devils. The Devil Saint and the Sitri are two different people. You should give her and her peerage a chance. I did. And...Sitri-no, _Sona_ and her peerage are not bad people. They geniunely care for each other like family. They even saved you for fucks sake. They never had to. Sure, it may be because of your power, but she hadn't made you do anything. In that one week, she hadn't even bothered you or your training. She even said she did _not_ want to see your training, because she might slip something out to Tsubaki about your powers by accident due to them being great friends."

Issei was silent.

He closed his eyes, before opening them, no longer full of hatred. He sighed softly. "Alright...I'll give them a chance. But I promise you Irina..."

Killing intent flooded out of his body. It invaded Irina's senses, and she felt genuine fear for her childhood friend. He can kill her with _just_ killing intent. He had so much malicious intent inside of him, she would've thought that he was a Devil while he was still a human. His eyes hardened to that of a killer. His brown eyes no longer showed any mirth, even when he was looking at Irina, who was perhaps the only person who can make him happy.

"If they try to kill me or control me, I _will_ kill them. Regardless of whether you want them killed or not."

Irina nodded. "I know."

Issei stared at her once more, before frowning. "That serious face doesn't suit you Irina. You look cuter when you look carefree and happy. So show me that smile."

Irina widened her eyes, and a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "What are you talking about Baka?! Shut up!" Her words however, just left Issei was a small smile. Irina lunged at him, and Issei allowed himself to get hit by her. They tumbled to the concrete, but the brief pain was no matter. All that mattered was Irina. He chuckled as he playfully fought back.

And when he chuckled Irina froze.

He stopped, and looked at Irina confused. "Irina?"

"T-thank God." She whispered. She sat up, as did Issei. It caused a ripple of pain in his head, but he ignored it and focused on Irina. Her eyes shined with tears. Tears of what? Joy? Happiness? Relief? All? Then, the tears started to drip, as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" Issei asked in concern.

"It's just that...you finally laughed." Irina whispered.

"Didn't I laugh before? Like, a couple of weeks ago?" He questioned.

"No...that wasn't real. You just laughed because I laughed. This time...you laughed genuinely. You laughed because...you were happy. You were finally happy. I'm...I'm happy." She murmured.

Issei smiled sadly. He shifted, and wrapped his arms around her. He put his head atop of hers. He closed his eyes, as Irina sobbed into his chest. Tears wet his shirt. But...Irina needed to get it out. It was rather true. He _hadn't_ laughed genuinely in such a long time. That one about two weeks ago was only because he wanted Irina to think that he was happy.

"Aw~ Such a happy, but sad scene!"

Issei widened his eyes, and he separated from Irina. Irina wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at _her_.

The reason why Issei was a Devil in the first place.

Asia Argento, the Holy Saint, stood across the street. Her sickening smile was spread across her face. Her emerald eyes stared at the two. Her pale skin shined in the sunlight. The Holy Saint...dual rings were on her fingers. They were made of emerald, matching her eyes. His eyes narrowed at the Holy Saint, as markings were on her face.

They were black, and they spread across the right side of her face. They seemed like _cracks_ in her skin. He growled at the sight of her. His eyes morphed into the Sharigan.

"Irina. Stay back."

"No Issei. The Devils know of my power already. At least, they suspect it. They felt the holy power in the Church. But they couldn't figure out what it was." Irina narrowed her eyes. "Asia is not a person you want to fight alone. _Especially_ due to what happened."

The last part was vague, but Issei understood. He was not in the best of conditions. True, his Devil regeneration had healed his shattered arm from the fight against Tsubaki, but it didn't regenerate the stamina and chakra used. Issei was tired, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Your Balance Breaker...I don't want to risk you using it." He said. "I only want you to use the base state of your Sacred Gear."

Irina understood. She had never used her Balance Breaker twice in two weeks. The shortest time gap she had using it was two _months_. The Balance Breaker was difficult to use. It took up a lot of mental energy, and she wasn't sure if she was well enough to use the Balance Breaker.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Oh? You two are going to fight me? In broad daylight?" Asia cocked her head to the side cutely. She smiled, her blonde hair looking like straws. Her emerald eyes gleamed with curiosity. The black marks across her face twitched.

Issei realized something stupid.

He forgot his sword in the training ground. Like a dumbass.

His eye twitched.

"Don't have your sword? Pity." Asia giggled.

"Irina. Make me a chokuto."

A bright flash, and he grasped the handle of the chokuto. He held it within his grip. He looked at it, and a hasty scan told him that the chokuto wasn't as long as his. It was 5 feet long, a half a foot shorter than his. It was much sharper than his, dare he say. And he sharpened his daily. But...it must have been the Blade Blacksmith. Every blade that Irina creates is the sharpest of all. Her blades that she drew from her Treasure were the sharpest of blades.

He dashed forward, and Asia frowned.

She held out her hand, and she _spoke_.

" **Death**."

She unleashed _sin_ at him. Issei widened his eyes, and he moved to the side, while Irina flicked up a wall of swords. The sin of Death deflected off of her swords. It bounced over to the trees, and quickly, their leaves and branches grew a sickly shade. The grass turned brown, and the flowers withered. All life in that one section of life died.

"Fuck." Issei whispered. "She can not only _curse_ , but to cast _sins_ as well?!"

" **Retribution**."

Another wave of black sin flew at them, and Issei dashed around it, his chokuto flashing. Asia simply rose up her hands, and Issei widened his eyes. His chokuto bounced off of her hands.

Issei jumped back.

"How?!" He questioned, his voice laced with anger.

"Neh, you didn't know?" Asia said cutely.

"I _know_ what caused it. But _how_ did it?" Issei questioned, gripping the chokuto tightly.

Sacred Gears were meant to be indestructible. The Heavenly Father made it so it can never be destroyed by anything, so humans can always use it. If it were to be destroyed, it is to be only destroyed by only the Heavenly Father himself. Whatever hits it, while always be sent back, with the Sacred Gear not having a single mark. Any Sacred Gear has this ability. All Sacred Gears have a physical form.

Blade Blacksmith took the form of whatever the wielder wanted. Irina settled for a hairpin.

The form that Asia Argento chose for Twilight Healing was a pair of rings.

But the thing was...

How did Asia manage to have Issei's blade to hit the rings? There was absolutely _no_ way to be able to predict it that much. Issei doubted with even his Sharigan would be able to see where his blade was. It amazed him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What made you able to see it?"

"Just a blessing from an Angel~" Asia chirped. "An Angel that is much more powerful than anything you have ever seen. It just shows how good my faith is for an Angel to bless me."

Issei narrowed his eyes, the chokuto dipping low.

Irina recognized his intentions. She readied her blades, each one aiming at different spots of Asia's body. She narrowed her eyes, aiming for each vital spot. Two or more blades for each spot.

Issei dashed forward, both hands gripping onto the chokuto. He swung upwards, and it clashed against the rings of Twilight Healing, but it didn't bounce off. It stayed there, as Issei tried to push down, and Asia struggled to hold it up. He gritted his teeth, and he sensed the oncoming Holy Blades. But he remained, knowing that Irina would never allow him to be hit. He pressed down even harder, and Asia widened her eyes, the first emotion of hers that was not one full of cockiness or playfulness.

She attempted to move, but then Issei shifted his weight so that it was pushing her backwards, instead of downwards. If she attempted to move at either side, her fingers would get cut off. If she jumped backwards, her entire front side would get cut. If she jumped upwards, her entire body would get pushed down by Issei and get decapitated. If she were to stay still, then she would get hit by Irina's Holy Blades.

She narrowed her eyes. She kicked out with her legs, aiming for Issei's groin. Issei narrowed his eyes, and his leg kicked upwards, slamming into her own leg, throwing her upwards. Asia widened her eyes as pain erupted into her system. She landed painfully, a crack sounding as she landed hard on her ankle in the wrong position.

She looked down at her hands.

I mean, _hand_.

She screamed, her voice carrying loudly.

"Hand! H-hand! You cut off my hand!" She continued to scream.

Her voice was loud. It hurt Issei's ears.

"Shut up." His eyes narrowed. Killing intent flooded out of him, and Asia froze in fright. Even someone who had the blessing of an Angel would get scared. She was frightened. She was scared out of her mind just feeling the killing intent. Her eyes looked as if they were bulging out of her sockets. She crawled backwards, the single hand attempting to get as far as she can from him.

And he still stalked forward. The chokuto flicking, the blood left on the blood sprinkling onto the ground. He stepped forward, and Asia crawled backwards.

Irina sent out 4 Holy Blades, two piercing her shoulders, the last two striking her forearms. Asia screamed in pain as she fell onto the ground, her arms no longer working, unable to carry her weight. She stared at Issei, whose eyes were in the Sharigan. The black tomoe and red eyes stared into her emerald eyes.

He stopped right in front of Asia. He rose his sword. "Holy Saint...what an ironic title. You aren't even _holy_ in the slightest. Those marks of yours...that it the drawback of using that curse of yours on me. It's forever on your face. You can never remove it, only cover it. Those black marks look so _beautiful_ on your face. But...what if you _didn't_ have a face?"

Her eyes widened in fear.

Issei rose his blade, the Holy Blade glinting in the sunlight, before swinging it down.

Before the generic expectation happens to whenever a girl is endangered.

"Mother fuck." Issei cursed.

The sound of blade on blade resounded in the empty air. Issei narrowed his eyes, as he pushed down hard on his blade, making Yuuto Kiba dig his feet into the ground, attempting to overpower Issei. But sadly, Issei had more physical training than Yuuto back when he was an exorcist. Issei kicked Yuuto back, sending him flying. His blade struck quickly, aiming for Asia's neck.

Only for a blast of lightning to strike his blades.

"FUCKING!" Issei screamed in rage. His Sharigan glowed red, as seemingly everything turned black, the only thing in Akeno's vision were his Sharigan. She screamed, as she tried to shut her eyes, only for nothing to happen. She can _still_ see those red eyes, staring at her. She scrambled backwards, and yet, no matter how far she tried to run, she would still see the eyes.

Issei turned away from Akeno, the genjutsu still active. His left eye started to bleed, a trail of blood going down out of his left eye.

"I swear. The next person that is going to interrupt me...is going to be _exorcised_." He growled. He rose his sword once again, and Asia did as much as she can to shrink away.

"Issei."

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" He roared. He turned, his Sharigan narrowing dangerously. He narrowed his eyes, and widened his eyes. Before his eyes calmed down, and his mouth flat-lined.

"Sona." He practically hissed at her. "Can't you see I'm a bit _busy_? If you don't stay out of the way, I _will_ exorcise you..."

"Then go ahead." Sona said, as she walked in front of Asia. She stayed there as she stared at Houvdon, right into his Sharigan eyes. Issei didn't bother casting a genjutsu on her. It would've been useless, as her mental capabilities were much better than his.

He stared at her, and she stared at him.

The rest of the Sitri peerage watched. They had wanted to help her, but Sona had told them to stay. She wanted to test something, and she can always use the 'Command' function of the Evil Pieces of things got out of hand.

They all had to put their feet in place to stop themselves from jumping to help Sona. They had to hold onto Saji, who almost jumped to beat Issei. He couldn't stand to see Sona almost being a death's door due to Issei.

He rose his sword, and Saji trashed even more. Sona stood there unflinching. Her violet eyes stared into Issei's eyes. His Sharigan narrowed at Sona, and yet, Sona still stood there, undisturbed. He drew back the sword, and yet, Sona still did nothing, nothing in her eyes but challenge. Defiance. Defiance to Issei. As if he were the King, and she were the Knight.

She knew that there was one last chance he was giving her. She felt the blast of killing intent going into her. She froze, cold sweat soaking into her clothes. And yet, she still remained still, remaining tall. Issei rose his sword higher, his Sharigan narrowing. He swung the sword down, making everyone abandon their spot, and lunge forward, all trying to stop Issei.

Until...

He stopped. A single inch above the very top of her forehead. The Holy Blade sizzled her skin. Her hair burned slightly, and yet, she looked at the blade unflinchingly. Everyone froze in place, seeing his sword stop.

He sighed, and his Sharigan faded away. He lifted the sword and held it to the side, and Irina dismissed the Holy Blade. He frowned. He looked at Sona out of the corner of his eye. Sona widened her eyes in shock, as she thought that he was going to run her through with his blade.

"You win this time, _Sona_." He muttered. He stepped away from her, and he wiped the blood from his eyes. He sighed. He saw the Holy Blades vanish from Asia's shoulder and arms, and he looked at Irina, who merely looked back. He turned back to Sona. He sighed once again. "Come on Sona. What are you waiting for? Are you just going to stand there all day? Don't just stand there looking like a fish."

She frowned, stunned by his sudden change of attitude. He didn't seem like the Issei that she knew. The Issei she knew was cold, never showing anything except for killing intent. From the time she knew him since his transfer, he had _never_ talked like that. _Never_.

And neither had he to Irina.

At least, judging by her surprised expression.

 _'Hyoudou Issei...who exactly was he?'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Issei...what was that outside?" Irina muttered. She sat curled up against his chest on a couch. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed against him. Issei wrapped his arms around her.

"I honestly...don't know." Issei replied.

They looked outside the window together, staring at the night stars. His eyes were droopy, as he tried hard not to fall asleep. His brown eyes traced the constellations. He whispered to Irina. "I just...stopped. I planned to cut Sona down. But something...something stopped me from it. I don't know what, but something made me stop from killing her."

Irina nodded groggily.

"Hey Issei...?" Irina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You'll always listen to what I say right?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. Always."

Issei widened his eyes, as he tilted his head toward the door. He heard the rattling of the doorknob, and the click of the lock. The knob twisted, and the old wooden door swung inwards.

In walked in...a sister of the Church. She in her late 30's, with blue eyes, looked to be from Northern Europe. She was at the height of about 5 feet and 8 inches. Her blonde hair was tied into a high pony-tail. She held a cane in her right hand, and she leaned herself onto it. She looked at them, and smiled. "Oh? Aren't you two having a fun time cuddling up there. It makes me wish that Duli- Ahem, I mean someone would hold me in the same way."

Issei's droopy eyes looked at the sister. "And you still have a crush on Dulio. When will you learn that Dulio loves his food, and not girls?"

Irina nodded in agreement. "Yeah...I'm surprised that Dulio hasn't fallen for Gluttony yet."

"S-shut up." The sister tried to deny it, but the blush on her face was not convincing. She tried to hide her blush, but it just made it seem more obvious.

The sister walked over, the cane making noise on the wooden floors. She stopped in front of them, and she ruffled Issei's hair. "Glad to see you all grown up kiddo. It's nice to see you again Issei."

"As it is...Griselda. May I ask why you have a cane?"

Griselda Quarta winced. "During a mission, I ended up hurting my leg. It was an explosion of fire. I was blasted back, and my leg broke. I have to use a cane to help me get around. It still feels uncomfortable walking around."

"I see..." Issei said thoughtfully. He stroked Irina's hair, and she dug in deeper into his chest, seeking warmth. All Issei wore were skinny black trousers, and a black undershirt that clung onto him. Irina was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, both of them pure white. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, as she shivered.

"May I ask why you two are still up?" Griselda asked.

"I'm...waiting for someone. It's been a long time and they haven't come back." Issei muttered. "They told me that they will for sure come back to deliver something to me. So I'm waiting for them."

"This late at night?" She pulled out a pocket watch. "Or should I say...this early in the morning."

"Yes."

"And why are there no lights on? Or candles?" She said, looking around. She was indeed right. There was absolutely no light except for the moonlight that shone through the window. Griselda would've had trouble navigating if her eyes weren't used to this kind of darkness. All of those missions at night in endless darkness paid off, allowing her to easily see through the blackness that currently occupied the home. But as far as she knew, Issei had never done such missions. So Issei shouldn't be able to see right now.

"..."

Issei stood up, and Irina muttered slightly in complaint on losing her pillow, and as if the room was clear as day, he flipped a switch on the wall, stepping around things he _shouldn't_ have been able to see in the darkness that even Griselda had a hard time making out. The lights turned on, and Griselda was able to see Issei walking back, and sitting down, with Irina once again, curling up on his lap, her head against his chest, her ear above the heart.

His black undershirt strained against his body, and Griselda had to admit that Issei was a handsome young man. If she were Irina's age, she would've immediately attempted to go out with Issei.

Issei's gaze lazily went over to her. His brown eyes studied Griselda.

"For what reason did you come here?" Issei whispered.

"I can't visit my favorite exorcist?" Griselda pouted, the cute pout not natural on her rather serious face.

"I'm not an exorcist." Issei narrowed his eyes. "You should know that. You were one of the people that tried to stop me. I walked out on you. I walked out on Irina. I walked out on _them_. I quit being an exorcist. After what happened between me and the Devil Saint."

"And yet...it was a miracle that Irina got assigned to oversee Japan. It took _me_ a lot of connections just to have her placed on Japan so she can be with you. She wouldn't want to be separated from you. She is your childhood and best friend. She was perhaps your only friend in the Church. Honestly...the Devil Saint ruined everyone. He made you lose your emotion, he nearly messed up Irina, he made me waste all of my favors just to have Irina placed here in Japan, he made many Holy Maidens lost their position as they were all kicked out of the Church."

He clenched his fist. His fingers curled into a ball. "Don't _remind_ me about him. I just want to torture him until he dies. A slow and painful death is what he needs. A quick one is giving mercy."

"Issei...have your chakra coils and magic circuits grown stronger? I can actually feel your power now. Before, I couldn't sense a thing, even when you activated them. Back then, your chakra and magic had no feeling to it, no presence. And yet now, I can actually feel the power coming from your anger."

What can Issei say? _'Oh you know, I died and I became a Devil.'_

"I've been training. Hard. I lost against a Devil, the Queen of the Sitri peerage. She was powerful, but not at the level of the Devil Saint. If I lost to her, who was weaker than the Devil Saint, I have to train even harder. So I've been training my magic and chakra."

Griselda peered at him with suspicion in her eyes.

Irina jabbed his ribs softly, telling him to calm down.

And he did. His anger subsided, and his dark chakra disappeared, almost as if something had draped fabrics of reality over it, covering the dark aura, ready to be unveiled at anytime. Griselda noted that his chakra had grown even more dark than before. When Griselda had last seen him, his chakra was so dark, even her Holy Aura was almost pierced. But now...she had no doubt that his darkness would be able to pierce through her Holy Aura.

"I'm here because of Church business. Someone ran away, containing precious information about us."

"And her name...?"

"A-"

A bright blue magic circle appeared in the middle of the floor, and Issei's arms tensed.

 _'You have got to be kidding me...now of all times Sona decides to come back?'_

Sona appeared with a chokuto in her hands. Tsubaki stood behind her, remaining quiet. Sona opened her mouth, and was about to say something, before she widened her eyes upon seeing Griselda.

Griselda stood up, her leg aching at the speed. "Devil! What are you doing here?!"

Sona stared at her.

"I apologize for my intrusion, Issei. I was not aware that a guest is here." Sona bowed to Griselda. "My name is Sona Sitri, a Devil from the House of Sitri. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Griselda Quarta. Strongest Female Exorcist from the Church."

For a flash of a second, absolute fear washed over Sona, and her figure twitched, before she turned back to stoic and her body was confident and straight. "As an overseer of the town of Kuoh, why have you come here?"

"Church business. I planned on meeting with you and the Gremory heir the next day to discuss it."

"I will plan your meeting with us. What time?"

"After school hours. Immediately after."

"Approved." Sona handed Issei his chokuto. "You left your blade. I am now returning it to you. Have a nice day." Issei noted the tense atmosphere, hence the quick and brief short answers that they gave, all business.

She stepped away, and was just about to summon another magic circle to transport her and Tsubaki away, before Griselda said, "Wait."

Sona turned.

"What is your relationship to Issei?"

Sona glanced at Issei, and Issei waved his hand. "Griselda. As you already know, this is Sona Sitri. My relationship with her is strictly professional. There is no romantic feelings between the two of us. All is fine."

Griselda looked hesitate, before nodding.

Sona nodded back, and vanished with Tsubaki.

Griselda turned to him. "Alright _Hyoudou_. Spill. Tell me everything. And I mean _everything_."

Issei sighed. "It all started a month ago. Or some time ago. I forgot the time. I was going on an exorcism with Irina. It was to exorcise the Stray Devil Viser. The Three Factions met there. The Gremory heiress and her peerage, the Fallen Angels of Grigori, and Irina and I, an exorcist from the Church, and a human. We fought, Irina and I won. I defeated the Fallen, and she defeated the Devils. After that...the Gremory heiress wanted to meet us. So we accepted. We ended up in a conflict before the meeting even started, so we didn't meet. After that, I met with the the Sitri heiress, who warned me that Gremory was going to do everything she can to get me into her peerage."

He stroked Irina's silky chestnut hair. He loved washing her hair, but Irina always had a towel around her. As close as they were, practically brother and sister, Irina didn't want Issei to see her naked body. Issei was fine, as he did not really want to force Irina to show her naked body. Issei was fine going in without a towel, but Irina insisted that he keep on tied around his waist. "I told the Sitri heiress that I would never allow myself to be someone's slave. I would _never_ become a Devil. And then finally, the most recent thing happen. We met a nun of the Church, the Holy Saint to be precise. Asia Argento. We led her to the abandoned Church like she asked. She ended up drugging us so that the Fallen can kill us. We were able to avoid death, and Irina killed them all, except for one Fallen and Asia herself."

As much as Issei loved Griselda as his mother figure, he couldn't tell her to he had become the very thing that he hated.

Griselda widened her eyes at the very bottom of Issei's story.

"Asia...Argento?" She whispered. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me, where is she?!"

Issei nearly smacked Griselda off of him, before sighing. "Last I saw, she was with the Gremory heiress. We kind of fought. Like a literal fight. And then the Sitri heiress made me stop from killing Asia."

"Thank God."

Issei stood impassive, ignoring the headache to ran through his head.

"Why so?"

"The reason why I have been sent here from the Church...is to retrieve the Holy Saint, Asia Argento, dead or alive."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 **"Λευκός ..."** A breathe of fire licked out of his mouth between his teeth. It opened its mouth, and the sheer temperature of its body blew steam out of both its jaw. Canines the size of a grown man, and claws two times the size of a grown man. It was large, its size easily exceeding past 40 meters. It's eyes were the color of bright jade.

The language that spoke from its tongue was long lost in history. It does not have anyone that can understand it alive anymore. It was used many millennium ago, but no longer. It was lost. It was a forgotten language.

 **"Ο οικοδεσπότης μου ... είναι ακόμα αδύναμος"**

It seemingly frowned in annoyance. It huffed, fire spitting out of his jaw, before he closed it once again, preventing fire from spewing out, almost as if its body always breathed out fire due to its body temperature. It shifted its weight onto its legs, its jaw clenching tight, as it _rose_. It stood, its height impossibly tall. It spread its wings, its wings made of scales and skin. Its scales reflected unseeable light for a split second, and its red scales glinted.

It's green eyes looking around, as endless space surrounded him. It opened its mouth, a stream of fire spewing from its mouth, covering the endless space that currently contained him. Endless blackness surrounded him. The endless space that he wanted to leave.

 **"Μαρκάρετε τα λόγια μου ... έρχομαι για σας."**

* * *

 **And done! Thank you all for reaching the bottom and reading the entire chapter!  
**

 **I'm pretty sure you guys can guess _exactly_ who these two beings that spoke the forgotten language are. It's pretty obvious from my descriptions. Also, you do not have to translate the language. It is just there to practically scream at you who they are. What they say is not too important.  
**

 **Also, this chapter shows that Issei is _not_ invincible like what he seemed like he was. Even with that shaky start that Tsubaki had, Issei still lost. Sure, it may just seem like I made Issei lose because of plot reasons, but don't worry! You never know if Issei is going to stay "invincible" or "weak" in the next fight! It merely varies on their strengths!**

 **So yeah. Griselda Quarta is introduced officially. What will happen to Asia? What will happen when Griselda finds out that Issei is a Devil? Will there be more Issei x Irina fluff? Will there be more fights? Will there be a love triangle? If so, who?  
**

 **Questions that you guys may ask. Or at least, what I hope you guys will ask. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! _All_ of those questions will be answered in due time. Please favorite, follow, and review! I really enjoy reading your criticism/encouragement. It plays a big part in my writing style, as well as updates, and quality of the chapter. I may not seem like I'm reading them, but no fear! I read all of my reviews.**

 **Enjoy your day!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Please read my newest story, "Better With You". This will be a school life story in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom. Slice of life. This story is to help me with my chapters that involve _absolutely no_ fighting, as well just bonding. So yeah. If you do not read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it is _completely_ fine. You can still read it because I am using none of their mythology stuff. Just slice of life.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush of Rogues

**Chapter 6**

 **Ambush of Rogues!**

 **Meeting between Former Comrades!  
**

* * *

 _"Just because you made it, doesn't mean people can't learn it, Ise-kun~"  
_

 _-Freed Sellzen, a former Exorcist_

* * *

"Che."

A young man, silver hair dancing along the wind, his eyes narrowing. His silver eyes turned to the sky, before trailing downwards to the forest that laid in front of him. He clenched his fists, as power flowed through his arms. He howled, as he punched forward, an explosion of power rocketing through his arm. The power was so vast, that the air parted, causing an entire force of air to be launched from the force, slamming into multiple trees.

His silver eyes darted, continuously punching forward, air being shot around. His eyes narrowed further, as he failed to hit whatever he was trying to hit. He spun around, his other fist launching forward, another explosion of power being shot out of his arm.

 _"You still are not able to hit me."_

His opponent's deep voice made him narrow his eyes. His eyes sharpened, his silver eyes turning _citrine_. His mouth opened, as he roared, fangs showing.

 _"Better. Much better."_

He clenched his teeth, as ice spewed from his maw, creating glaciers, and freezing the trees around. His now yellow eyes sharpened _even further_. Mist blew from his jaws, as it was left open, his fangs barring. Scales rippled across his arms. His eyes narrowed at a moving shadow. It moved too quickly for his powers to hit, but it did not move quickly enough for his eyes to miss.

He couldn't calculate it. If he tried to calculate the distance, _he_ would simply just move faster or slower and throw it off. Or he would see it from miles away, and just stop, causing him to have to recalculate, which he would take forever to do. His silver hair whipped around in the wind.

His mouth opened, and not words came out, but rather, a sound.

The roar of a Dragon filled the air.

 **"Θα θριαμβωθώ!"**

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

The school bell rang, and Issei immediately stood and left the room abruptly, attempting to reach the Student Council Room. He didn't know if Griselda was going to be at the Student Council Room or the Occult Research Club. He secretly wanted it to be at the Student Council, because he hated being surrounded by all of those magic circles and dimly lit candles. Along with that _bathtub_ in the middle of the room.

Seriously. Who puts a _bathtub_ in a room where anyone can see? It was practically being in public in nude. Anyway, the plan for Issei was to confirm where Griselda was, go there, finish the meeting, exorcise some Devils, go home, go to sleep.

Unfortunately...his plan did not go as always.

The moment he stepped out of the room, he got crowded around by fan girls. His eye twitched, as he forgot that the girls prey on the popular guys that were single. And Issei _was_ single. He honestly didn't like anyone in the romantic way. He only treated Irina as his sister. So he was single. And the girls constantly tried to get him to date them. Issei hated the fan club, but whatever he did to try to stop them, only made him more popular, and was seen as a tsundere, hiding his shy side underneath that cold exterior. Every step he tried to take, he was blocked by another girl.

His eye twitched as he frantically tried to find a way to not be late. He tried to look from the sea of girls, but they constantly tried to shove stuff at him, from love letters to random articles of their clothing.

Before he saw his savior.

"Sona!"

He pushed through to reach her. Sona widened her eyes at him and pushed through as well, meeting halfway.

"Issei. We have to meet Griselda right now at the Occult Research Club. But unfortunately...we cannot get out of this crowd."

Issei's brows furrowed at the mention of the Occult Research Club. Before he said, "Sona I have an idea to get out, but it needs your cooperation."

"What is it?" Sona asked plainly.

Issei sighed. He changed from his emotionless attitude, and cold to a happy one. No...it didn't change. It was almost as if a veil was removed from his face, uncovering the happy personality. Sona shuddered at the sudden mood swing, and she was honestly afraid she'll never be able to know Issei's mood, judging by how fast he switched.

"Sona! I'm so glad to see you." His voice was one full of love and adoration. Many girls froze, watching Issei grab onto Sona. He pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around her. She froze. Her arms twitched as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, thinking that it was apart of his "plan" to get them out of this crowd. He released her and cupped her cheek. "How I missed seeing you! Why haven't you talked to me in awhile?"

"I um...had some work in the Student Council. I was fairly busy." Sona tried _really_ hard not to bat his hand away.

"Oh. Alright." Issei said. "Are you free now?"

"Indeed I am. May I ask why?" Sona asked.

He whispered. " _Play along._ So that we can go on a date! We haven't done anything as boyfriend and girlfriend. And we've been dating for like, a two weeks already!" He adopted a sad look. Many girls widened their eyes, frozen. Other fainted at the fact that Issei was off of the list for potential boyfriend. Others started to gossip about him and Sona.

"Oh my god! Issei-sama and Sona-oneesama are dating!"

"They look so cute together don't they?"

"They look _perfect!_ "

Sona forced the blood to rush up to her cheeks, so that she can look flustered. Issei nodded slightly, so small that it was unnoticeable, but Sona was able to notice it because she was staring at him, and that he was right in front of her. "W-well...sure. We can go right now. After we get out of this crowd."

Issei grabbed her hand, and he whispered a quick apology to Sona, as neither of them wanted to hold each others' hand. He laced his fingers through her hand, making many girls make cooing sounds. Sona tried to keep up the flustered school girl act, but Issei noticed that she was starting to break out of character. He looked at the girls. "Excuse me."

They parted like he was _King_. Like he was above them, and he was a Tyrant.

 _Just like 10 years ago_.

He shook his head clear. He pulled Sona along, as they climbed down the stairs to the first floor and exited through the doors. Soon, no one was following them, leaving them to their "date". The moment Issei looked back to see if anyone was following them, he let go of Sona's hand, and started to wipe it onto his pants. "God...I hate fan girls. Like seriously...sorry for holding your hand. I didn't want to, but that was the only way to get out of the crowd without girls trying to kill me."

"I suppose that is...fine." She whispered. "I honestly would've felt better if you grabbed my wrist, not my hand."

"I used your hand to make it more convincing." The veil was put on, and he was back to being the cold and stoic Issei that Sona knew. No longer was he that "boyfriend-girlfriend" Issei. He was back to being a killer. "I don't intend to ever do that again. Now...let's go to the Occult Research Club." He walked without bothering to look to see if she was following him.

Sona frowned, and continued after him.

And they walked in silence until they finally reached the old heavy oak doors of the Occult Research Club. Issei hesitated, before pushing open the doors. He walked in, and saw the Gremory peerage sitting across from Griselda, who was sitting next to Irina. The Sitri peerage stood against the wall, but Issei did not join them. Instead of plopped down right next to Griselda. He wanted to sit next to Irina, but he just felt like sitting next to his mother figure.

Kiba was tense, staring at Griselda with hatred lighting in his eyes. Akeno merely stood behind Rias with a plastic smile on her face. Koneko merely sat there chewing on her snacks. Rias however, had a look of annoyance, as if Griselda was nothing but a _bug_ that was bothering her. It pissed Issei off beyond measures, watching the Gremory heiress look at the Strongest Female Exorcist like that. No matter if he had quit being an exorcist or not, Griselda was still someone he respected as a mother, superior, and swordswoman.

"Alright. Sona and Ise, explain yourself for being late."

Issei nearly exploded in hatred at her calling him "Ise". He clenched his fingers tight, as dark chakra rose up out of him, slowly leaking through. Griselda noticed, but didn't stop his chakra from moving. His eyes narrowed, his eyes sharpened so much, that his eyes alone may be able to cut through steel. Killing intent slowly flowed out of him, and yet, the Gremory heiress took no notice. It was as if she couldn't sense it. Griselda took note that everyone else felt it. Kiba clenched his fist, as a pulsing black light was in his hands, but it did not form into anything. Koneko stopped eating, and was staring at Issei, her legs tense, ready to jump at him if necessary. Akeno stood there, her smile no longer plastic, but instead, _glass_. As if it can shatter anytime.

The Sitri peerage had mixed emotions. Sona and Tsubaki stood tall, unflinching at the immense aura that overtook her senses. Saji was practically holding onto Momo, trying not to bend over and vomit as the dark aura invaded his mind. Momo herself wasn't doing so well, and held onto the wall. Reya and Tsubasa were sweating, their hands clenching, while Tomoe shivered, her hand gripping onto the hilt of her katana. Irina herself wasn't holding up well, trying to constrain herself from launching Holy Blades at Issei.

Griselda tapped his shoulder. "Issei. Calm down."

Issei closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. The killing intent and chakra flowed back into his body.

"Don't _ever_ call me Ise again." He narrowed his eyes at the Gremory heiress. "I warned you before. You didn't take it. Do it a third time, and I certainly won't let anyone stop me."

The Gremory heiress did not take it as a threat. She merely looked back at him, not the slightest intimidated. Griselda did not know how exactly she did not feel anything from him. It was alarming, how much darkness his chakra held.

"And what can you do to stop _me_ from calling you that?" She deliberately did not say that nickname that Issei despised. Just to piss him off beyond relief. It made him pissed. _Really_ pissed.

"Can we just get on with the topic?" Irina said, clapping her hands together as if she were doing a prayer. "I would appreciate it if we can just get out of this dump quicker."

"Did you just call my _place_ a dump?!" Rias stood, anger coursing through her veins.

"Okay. Just stop." Sona said, her eyes narrowing at the two of them. "And let's hurry up this meeting."

Griselda nodded. "Indeed. The Sitri heiress is right. The reason the Church has sent me to Devil territory, is because we just got word that one of our own has ran into Devil territory. I was sent here to retrieve her, as I am currently the strongest exorcist that is available to take on the job. So I was sent here to retrieve the one that has ran dead or alive. Alive to be brought in for interrogation, and dead, so the Church knows that she will not be spreading around everything about the Church."

"Oh? The Church is not able to keep their hands onto their followers?" A cruel smirk formed on Rias's face.

"As if you are one to talk Gremory." Irina crossed her arms. "What about all of those Strays that Issei and I have to kill every night? Every night, we always face one or two Strays within my territory. It seems as if the Devils cannot hold onto their own members of their _peerage_ , and if I recall correctly, the Devils are able to control whatever their peerage members."

"You-"

Issei stood up, his killing intent blasting straight out, aiming specifically at Rias, who had stood up abruptly, insulted at Irina's words. Issei's killing intent focused purely on her, and she flinched, and nearly scrambled away from Issei. To get as far away as she can from him.

"Oh dear." Akeno breathed out. Issei looked at her disgusted, the way her face flushed as she felt the killing intent, as did everyone else, but not at the level that Rias felt. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to hide her pleasured state. Her fingers twitched, as they gripped her skirt, as she leaned heavily against the sofa. Her thighs would rub together, and her face would turn into a even deeper flush. The killing intent intensified, as Rias shrunk into the couch, trying to hide herself. Akeno merely grew an even _deeper_ flush, before she cried out in a erotic moan, a sticky sweet smell leaking into the air. They were able to see the wet spots on the couch, and most of them stared at Akeno with wide eyes.

Saji had blood coming out of his nose, while Issei merely stared at Akeno with eyes that made her face grow crimson.

"Disgusting." He spat.

He drew back his killing intent, making Rias shudder in relief. Akeno's blush faded, but a faint flush was still there.

"Are we done now?" Issei growled. "Can we move on?"

"O-of course." Rias still looked shaken, but she continued. "Who is it that you are looking for in my territory?"

"Asia Argento."

At the sound of that name, there were many reactions. Rias narrowed her eyes, while Akeno widened them. Kiba's sword went from the demonic mesh of black mist that had no clear shape, into a European long-sword that gleamed grimly in the light. Power radiated off of it, as it was sharper than the sharpest blades. His gray eyes narrowed. Koneko clenched her fists, her knuckles cracking from that simple motion. While the Sitri peerage looked...unnerved by the name, Sona simply stood the way she always did. Still and stoic.

Rias clenched her hands. "What is your business with the Holy Saint?"

Griselda slowly smiled. "So you know of her. That must mean that she has told you things. How else will a _ignorant_ and _spoiled_ Princess of the Underworld be able to know the name of the Holy Saint?"

"You-" She stood. But a single glare from the Strongest Female Exorcist made her sit. "Indeed. I am currently holding onto the Holy Saint Asia Argento. I am afraid you'll have to tell Asia herself that she is required to go back from the very place she ran from." A sickening smile rose up from her face. Her sea-green eyes glinted in malicious intent as she stared at the three on the couch.

"Asia!"

She called out.

And from that single name, did everything shatter.

Everything exploded, as the glass shattered, the tables exploded into splinters of wood. Smoke filled the room, overtaking everyone's senses. Issei widened his eyes, as he lifted his wrist upwards, slapping aside one sword, kicking another sword upwards, before getting a sword to his shoulder. He grunted in pain, as he felt the burn of the sword.

Wait... _burn_?

"FUCKING EXORCISTS!" He screamed. His brown eyes widened, as his eyes shifted into the Sharigan. He was able to _see_. He could see through the smoke that filled through the room. He saw their chakra. He ripped out the light spear from his shoulder. It repeatedly burned his skin. As his Devil's regeneration healed his shoulder, the light continued to burn it. Only when the light wears off, or a healing spell is used, will the light disappear. And light took plenty of time to wear off.

He howled, as he blocked a couple of sword strikes, his instincts acting up. The smoke slowly began to fade. And his eyes widened once he saw the man that he was clashing blades with. With his priest clothing. Those crazed eyes. That white hair that sat upon the top of his head.

"You." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Me~" The exorcist said. His smirk was so large, that it practically spread across his entire face, his eyes the color of steel. His crazed eyes widened, as he swung his sword around.

A flash of steel, and Issei's chokuto blocked the blade, holding the long steel in a reverse grip. He spun the light sword around, before weakly stabbing it forward. Issei was not one for dual-wielding. One of his weaknesses next to hand-to-hand combat. The exorcist kicked his leg up, knocking the blade aside, allowing Issei to grasp his sword with his other hand. He pushed forward, and the exorcist scrambled backwards, rolling away as the long blade sliced over his head. Issei shifted his grip, so he held his chokuto with both of his hands.

Stray exorcists started to pour in, but Issei ignored them, focusing in on the exorcist in front of him. He knew that everyone else can take care of the exorcist, as much as he hated to admit. The Sitri peerage were powerful in their own way. And so was the Gremory peerage. He respected power, so he respected their power. But he did not respect them. As in, them _themselves_.

Their blades clashed, as Issei narrowed his eyes even further. The exorcist merely smiled happily, as their blades moved so fast, only blurs and sounds of steel can be used to track their swords. Issei's chokuto was the color of steel, a bright silver. The exorcist's light sword was the color of Holy Aura, a bright yellow.

"Come on Issei! Show me more!" He said perversely. His Holy Aura emerged out of him, as the power of believers wrapped around him, blessed by God himself. The stronger the belief, the stronger the Holy Aura. The Holy Aura was _the_ ultimate defense for believers. It wrapped around him like a second skin, the glow of the aura exceeding even the brightest of Irina's Holy Blades.

"Shut up!" Issei roared in hatred. His teeth seethed, as his blade moved even faster. And yet...the exorcist was still able to deflect all of his blows. Dark aura rose out of him, as Koneko widened her eyes. Two white cat ears and a white tail sprouted out of her in pure instinct. Her eyes widened in fear, as she saw Issei's power. It was formed from darkness. It formed a being over him, looming over his body. Koneko's ear's twitched in fear, as they flatten across her head. Her tail flickered around nervously.

"Koneko!" Kiba rushed across the room, blocking two exorcists from killing her. "Why are your Nekoshou traits out?!"

Many people were confused in the Sitri peerage. But everyone ignored the surprised looks and continued to defend themselves. Kiba's twin Holy Erasers swiped at the air, absorbing the Holy Aura from both the blades and the exorcist themselves. Tendrils of darkness clung onto the Holy Aura, and slowly sucked it out. Kiba spun around, his blades continuously flashing, striking against many holy swords that the exorcists wielded.

There was a difference between holy swords and Holy Blades. Holy swords are artificially made, and anyone can use them. They are given to every exorcist as a weapon. But a Holy Blade is a blade blessed by any influence that had Holy Aura. Holy swords can ascend to the level of Holy Blades. But Holy Blades _cannot_ ascend to the level of Divine Blade, which must be blessed by figures that are seen as Gods.

A blade made by a holy influence is a Holy Blade. Blades created by a Sacred Gear, which has been blessed by God, are counted as Holy Blades. And Holy Blades contain Holy Aura. Irina had Holy Aura, as did Griselda, but very rarely did they ever use the Holy Aura. Exposing their aura meant allowing practically every being with malicious intent to notice them within a 100 mile radius. That was how bright and _right_ their Holy Aura was, compared to how dark and _wrong_ Issei's dark chakra was. Issei's chakra was simply...wrong. It _shouldn't_ belong. And yet, it was still there.

Koneko shook her head clear, as she slipped back into the present. Her fist clenched, as she punched forward, her fist slamming into an exorcist's ribs, shattering the cage, and punching his ribs in, causing the bones to crush his organs, his rips ripping out of his chest as the long bone teared through his skin, and _tearing_ into the organs. Koneko spun around, her legs striking another exorcist's jaw, breaking his jaw completely, and cracking his neck to one side, causing him to slam into the wall, snapping his neck.

The power of a Rook coursed through her veins, feeling much more powerful, her physical traits improved far beyond what any human can _dream_ of. Her hazel eyes scanned the room, as she looked at the numerous Devils and exorcists locked in combat.

And she saw the lone Holy Saint, standing and watching the carnage with no certain look in her eyes. She had a smirk stretched across her face, and yet, Koneko still cannot know what kind of emotion was running through her head. And she was a Nekoshou, a cat-Youkai capable of controlling Senjutsu. With Senjutsu, she is able to briefly look into one's mind, and see their emotions.

She strode forward. Her fist clenching, as she stared at the Holy Saint.

She was no longer Koneko Toujou. No longer was she just a Rook to the House of Gremory. She was _not_ a servant.

But rather...

She was Shi-

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Their swords continued to clash, as Issei locked his sword onto the unnamed exorcist's blade. He felt the carnage. He felt the Holy Aura rising within Griselda and Irina alike. With this much Holy Aura in one spot, it shouldn't hurt to unravel their own. Irina's Holy Blades lifted from the endless Treasure within the timeless space.

Issei's Sharigan narrowed. He clashed blades once again, before unleashing a storm of slashes that had no real purpose then try to defeat the exorcist standing before him in a _game_ of speed. Even with his red eyes telling him where exactly to strike, he still couldn't manage to take him down. The exorcist seemed to know exactly what he was doing, blocking all of his hits.

Before Issei realized it.

"How?"

"Hm~ You finally noticed it huh?" The exorcist smirked, as he continued to block everything.

Issei found out the fighting style. He knew it. But he couldn't do anything to counter it. The exorcist in front of him would know exactly where anyway.

"How did you manage to replicate _my_ style?" Issei demanded.

They stopped clashing. Issei panted softly, as the power of the Knight coursed through him, making him light and faster then everything he can achieve as a human. But even with being a Knight, he knew he wouldn't be able to out speed the exorcist in front of him. It was impossible. After all, he had lost to this exorcist multiple times before creating the style that the exorcist was currently using. With this newfound concept that only Issei himself knew, he had been able to best even the best swordsman of the Church.

And yet, this exorcist had managed replicate it perfectly, and dare Issei say, _better_ than Issei can ever make it. It went through levels that Issei would take decades to reach. It was flawless, unlike Issei's flawed version, that depended _entirely_ on the opponent going for his openings that were left on purpose. The improved version that the exorcist in front of him was using allowed him to block _every_ attack sent at him, whether they were going for the opening or not. It did not depend on the opponent like Issei's did.

"Just because you made it, doesn't mean people can't learn it, Ise-kun~" The exorcist showed a sickening grin as it said the very name that Issei _hated_.

"Shut up _Freed_!"

From his veins, did the Knight power arise even further. It increased his speed beyond fast. Issei _vanished_. He was _nowhere_.

And yet, Freed Sellzen was able to keep up with him. He merely swung his holy sword around, an ordinary sword that was handed to mediocre exorcists, and was able to deflect all of Issei's blows with ease. Flashes of light appeared all around Freed, and yet, he was able to deflect all of them.

"You still haven't improve _Ise_!" He cackled. "The days are still the same old ones. When you would lose to me, and I would walk all over you."

"Shut your mouth!"

This was not Issei that spoke, but rather, Irina that spoke. Rage was in her violet eyes, as she shouted. "Balance Breaker!"

 **[Kings Treasure : Gates of Babylon]**

Wormholes appeared behind her, and Holy Blades of all sorts slid out of the wormholes. They glowed as their Holy Aura was activated to the fullest. Everyone stopped. And _stared_. If one's Holy Aura was activated to the fullest, it _demanded_ the attention of all around them. It made it the center of attention. Holy Blades flew, and yet, Freed was still able to deflect them all. His holy sword deflected the Holy Blades with little problem.

"Come on Irina! You haven't changed at all!" Freed laughed. "Where are those good times we three used to have?"

"Quiet!" Irina shouted.

"You three...?" Rias whispered.

"What happened to those times we used to have when we were _in the same exorcist team?_ "

This news shocked everyone. To think that this obviously crazed exorcist was in the same team as them when they were exorcist. Or rather, back in the past when Issei was still an exorcist. To think that they were formerly in the same team.

"I will vanquish you guys!" Freed laughed manically. His Holy Aura rose to even higher heights, as this sickening thought he had was _good_ , enough to make his Holy Aura even stronger than what it was before. "I will _kill_ you all! I will do what the Devil Saint was not able to do with all of his power! A disgrace to his family, especially with his bloodline! He is the brother to-"

"Shut up!" Issei roared. His eyes widened in fury, as his chokuto moved with speed that Issei was never able to achieve. The power of the Knight once again, coursed through him, filling him with energy. He sped fast, faster than Freed can react. Freed widened his eyes, as he lifted his holy sword to block the chokuto, only to quickly move away, a slash mark where he once was.

"Amazing Ise-kun!"

"I said shut up!" He screamed in rage.

His strikes came even faster. Freed widened his eyes in joy. "My boner! I'm getting a boner from this level of killing intent!"

More and more dark chakra flowed out of Issei, as his killing intent rose to levels none had ever felt before. He moved around, his killing intent so strong, it took the form of dark mist surrounding his form, with every move, a small wisp of smoke would be left behind, wrapping around Issei's entire form as his rage empowered him. His Sharigan was useless, he was no longer using it to strike skillfully. He was instead using it to track Freed and control where he was going. He was moving like a enraged beast, with no mind.

Over and over again, did Issei attempt to strike. And yet, with every strike, Freed was able to somehow avoid it. Whether redirecting a hit so it missed him by a single inch, or moving faster than what should've been possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, did he see Griselda raise her cane.

"Holy mother of fu-" He widened his eyes when he saw her pulled the bottom of her cane. The wood slid off smoothly, and Griselda shifted her weight onto both of her legs, ignoring the flare of pain that rose up her body when she put immense weight on her bad leg. The handle of the cane was still there, but the base of the cane was now a flawless blade, gleaming in the light.

"Excalibur Mimic." She said.

The cane shifted, turning from a sword-cane into a Medieval European double-edged two-handed sword. It was a _miracle_ that she was able to stand on both legs while holding a heavy sword. She moved forward.

Freed widened his eyes, as he realized he couldn't take on _two_ powerful exorcists. As much as Freed didn't want to admit, Issei was a powerful swordsman. And so was Griselda. One of them was a candidate to become one of Gabriel's bodyguards, while the other was the Strongest Female Exorcist, her tales of an exorcist a thing that no other modern exorcist has ever been able to replicate.

He jumped backwards, where Issei landed, his sword digging into the ground.

For a brief moment, he was able to see Issei, a demonic mist surrounding him, his killing intent pouring out of him in waves. Freed widened his eyes as Issei vanished, no change in his speed. He left a large gorge in the floor, and somehow managed to get his sword out as fast as he can move. He saw brief flashes, as he drew his Holy Aura up even further, attempting to protect himself better. He saw Griselda moving still, aiming for Freed.

"Fuck." The crazed exorcist cursed. "Fuck fuck. I did not plan on you to enter the battle with your bad leg."

"I am willing to do anything within my power to remove a threat to the Church." Griselda exclaimed, while still moving, drawing closer and closer. "And this is within my power to do."

Freed frantically went behind a couch, and kicked it towards Griselda, and rose his sword the moment that Issei descending upon him.

The couch was cut in half, and Freed was stuck. From above, there was Issei, keeping him trapped. From the right, there was Griselda Quarta, who did not allow the couch thrown at her delay her at all. From his left, front, and back, there were an endless number of Holy Blades drawing closer. He cursed himself, for drawing this much killing intent from Issei. But he made a mistake, and that was underestimating his former teammates.

"Now would be a good time Cockyballs!"

From that name, did all of the Holy Blades suddenly get shattered. Issei was knocked off of him, and Freed spun around his sword with ease, clashing with Griselda's sword. Light spears ranging from size, numbering between dozens were in the ground, the already destroyed club room being destroyed even further. Freed gritted his teeth as he parried Griselda's blows, trying to get away, but couldn't.

Issei was in a heap at the far wall, clutching his left eye, as his brown eyes glared daggers. His right arm lay limp, and his chokuto lay across the room, the blade dulled. His left ankle was in an awkward position, and he had a burn on his left leg.

While Irina's Balance Breaker was gone, her collapsed on the ground still, the mental exhaustion from her Balance Breaker taking effect, as the "Cockyballs" deactivated her Balance Breaker forcibly.

From the skies, did _he_ descend.

Twelve wings of crow wings spread. His pale face, pointed ears, and red eyes. Everyone shivered in fear. The twelve wings of a _Fallen Angel_ displayed his strength, numbering among the strongest of Angels, both Holy and Fallen. In the sky, were thousands of light spears held in the air. His grin was sickening, as his power exceeded everything that anyone had ever seen. Dare Issei and Irina saw, he was _much_ stronger than Azazel.

"Finally!" Freed exclaimed. He clashed blades with the Strongest Female Exorcist, and grunted when he was being forced back. He grinned. "That took you a while!"

The Angel of the Stars. Governor of the Grigori. Founder of the Grigori, the Watchers of God's children. Former commander of the Legions of the Angels, the slayer of the Leviathan. The _first_ Fallen Angel, one of the few Angels that fell after the fall of Lucifer. He was...

"Kokabiel." The Fallen Angel greeted, as more and more light spears formed in the skies. Finally, the spears stopped, and a _second_ layer of spears formed, hundreds of meters above the first wave of holy spears. "My name is Kokabiel."

His red eyes narrowed at the Devils.

"Isn't this exciting, Princess of the Underworld, and sister to the Maou Leviathan?"

"If you know who I am, then you would not be in this territory." Rias put her hands on her hips, and she strode confidently to the front. "It would cause nothing but trouble to you."

Kokabiel chuckled. He rose his arms, and from behind him, light spears faster than anyone can see, stabbed into all the exorcist's chest, excluding Freed. They all gurgled blood, before collapsing, leaving Freed the last exorcist of the assault. Along with Asia Argento, who was currently staring at Kokabiel with admiration in her eyes. "In fact, _you_ are the very reason for me being in this territory! Prepare yourself Rias Gremory, for I will be the one to kill you and your peerage! I will claim your heads, and hand them to Sirzechs Lucifer!"

"Hold that thought!"

Everyone turned, as did Kokabiel, only for a ball of fire to engulf his form.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

She was Shirone.

She was White Sound, and she was one of the last remaining Nekoshou, sister to Stray Devil Kuroka. She was a natural controller of Senjutsu. Her white ears moved, as she took in every sound. She became Shirone once again, to protect the one she had sworn to, Rias Gremory. She would unleash her full power to protect the Princess of the Underworld. Her white tail flickered, as Shirone narrowed her eyes.

The Holy Saint Asia Argento merely looked at her with an expression of boredom. Emerald orbs looked into hazel orbs.

"Ah...a Nekoshou." Her sickening smile pissed Shirone off beyond relief.

She was the one to have caused this assault on her and her friends.

It angered Shirone beyond what can be imaged. Her hazel eyes narrowed, as her magic circuits flared with anger. The Rook Piece within her soul hummed with power, as she drew upon the power within the Rook piece once more. The power flowed through her body, as she felt more heavy than before, but it allowed her to hit harder.

She rushed forward, and Asia dodged all of her blows, Holy Aura surrounding her body. It enhanced her physical abilities. Her emerald eyes stared at Shirone, as she punched forward, the strikes heavy. Asia easily dodged the slow blows, Shirone slowly getting more and more agitated at the fact that Asia kept on avoiding her blows. No matter how many punches she tried to throw, Asia kept on dodging them.

"Come on!" Asia laughed. "You are so much slower than Issei!"

It angered Shirone to be compared to _him_. She despised him, for everything he is.

To be called weaker than him, was a low blow to her pride.

True, she knew that Issei was stronger than her in every way, but it still hurt her pride to have it said out loud.

Shirone's eyes widened with rage, as her fist flew faster. She lunged forward, only for Asia to duck. But Shirone twisted in mid air, so the moment she landed, she would be able to launch forward again. This time, she was successful in tackling Asia to the ground. The Holy Aura burned Shirone's body, but she ignored the pain. She rose her fist, and slammed it against Asia's face, the Holy Saint somehow not having her jaw shattered.

Asia reached up, her hand coated with Holy Aura, burning Koneko's wrist as the Holy Saint grasped her arm mid swing. Asia showed a surprisingly large amount of physical strength by _throwing_ Koneko over her head. Throw. Not flip her over, but _throw_. Asia scrambled away, as she smirked. Exorcists surrounded Shirone, and Shirone's rage spiked. Her rage erupted, as she kicked forward, completely snapping the unlucky exorcist in two.

Shirone spun around. Her leg kicking out, brutally splitting another exorcist's body in half. The two halves of his body flew into different directions from the force of her leg. The Rook Piece hummed warmly, as more power coursed through her. She spun around, her fist punching a hole through another body. She jumped backwards, as multiple holy swords sliced where she just was.

Her eyes narrowed, as she scanned the now destroyed clubroom. Everyone was still locked in combat. However, Freed was currently being trapped between Issei on top of him, that killing intent literally gushing out of him, Griselda moving in with her sword, and Holy Blades swarming all around him. Freed's Holy Aura rose even further, as he drew more power from his belief.

She heard Freed's shout.

"Now would be a good time Cockyballs!"

From there, she saw the Holy Blades suddenly get shattered by light spears, knocking Issei away, and forcibly deactivating Irina's Balance Breaker. From there, did _he_ stand, his twelve crow wings spread out wide, taking up the sky. From above him, miles away, where _thousands_ within _thousands_ of light spears, and yet still more forming above them.

His red eyes peered at them.

"Finally!" Freed exclaimed. He clashed blades with Griselda. He still had the nerve to grin confidently even when he was slowly getting pushed back by Griselda. "That took you a while!"

"Kokabiel." The Fallen Angel greeted, as the light spears stopped forming within the sky, and a _second_ layer of spears formed, hundreds of meters above the first wave of holy spears. "My name is Kokabiel." With his cold red eyes did he label them as not a threat. Nothing but _prey_ to him.

His red eyes narrowed at the Devils.

"Isn't this exciting, Princess of the Underworld, and sister to the Maou Leviathan?" Kokabiel spoke, his voice full of arrogance.

"If you know who I am, then you would not be in this territory." Rias put her hands on her hips, and she strode confidently to the front. "It would cause nothing but trouble to you."

Kokabiel chuckled. He rose his arms, and from behind him, light spears faster than anyone can see, stabbed into all the exorcist's chest, excluding Freed. They all gurgled blood, before collapsing, leaving Freed the last exorcist of the assault. Along with Asia Argento, who was currently staring at Kokabiel with admiration in her eyes. "In fact, _you_ are the very reason for me being in this territory! Prepare yourself Rias Gremory, for I will be the one to kill you and your peerage! I will claim your heads, and hand them to Sirzechs Lucifer!"

"Hold that thought!"

A ball of fire hit Kokabiel in the face, as everyone had turned to look at the voice. The fire engulfed his entire form, showing nothing but a silhouette amidst the flames. The flames of orange and red glowed brighter, as more and more power was poured into the flame.

Everyone looked at the newcomer. With his blonde hair whipping in the wind, his large flaming wings jutting out behind him, continuously burning and not eluding any temperature from the wings. His looked angry, his eyes narrowed, his hand held out, his fingertips still flickering fire. His eyes stared at Kokabiel, still within the fire. He poured more of his magic into the fire, causing it to burn even more.

"Do you know who I am, Fallen Angel!" The man boasted. His flames grew even brighter. "My name is Raiser Phenex! And I am the Phenex's Third Phoenix!"

"Magnificent!" The laugh of the Fallen Angel startled everyone.

He was still alive within all of that fire.

"How?!" Raiser widened his eyes. "How are you still alive."

"I am Kokabiel! Angel of the Stars! Governor of the Fallen Angels! Do you expect me to be taken down by mere Phenex Flames?!" The Fallen called.

From within the flames, light spears flew out, making Raiser widen his eyes. The light spears flew straight through his body, taking out limbs. Raiser screeched in pain, as the Holy Aura within the light spears affected his body. He was a Devil, a Devil of the 72 Pillars. He was a Phenex, who had the ability to regenerate from any injury, no matter how grave or minor. No matter if an Angel was Holy or Fallen, their light spears would be forever encased with immense Holy Aura able to kill a Devil from a single spear.

Raiser roared in rage, his pain turning into anger. His eyes flared with power. His wings flared to an even brighter color, as he zipped around, his wings making him fly at an even faster rate than everyone's eyes to see. To them, he was not even a blur. He was instead, just _gone_. No trace of him, just _gone_. And yet, Kokabiel dodged around, seemingly shadow fighting.

"Remarkable! This speed is truly something to respect!" Kokabiel laughed, as he still avoided all of Raiser's attacks. A light spear formed in his hands, as the Holy Aura within it was turned up to the max, the glowing in his hands so bright, if one would look at it, they would get blind. He spun the light spear around, and with each swing of the spear, did they see Raiser Phenex appear for a split second, before disappearing and attacking at another angle.

Rias Gremory merely stared up at him fighting off Kokabiel.

"Rias!" The voice of Raiser resounded. "Run! Take your peerage, and run as fast as you can away. As far as you can! I'll hold him off!"

"Raiser..." She whispered. "I cannot leave! This man...this _thing_ invaded my territory. It is my duty as the overseer of Kuoh to handle him! It is my duty to handle all threats."

Freed laughed, as he still clashed blades with Griselda. "You should listen to that Devil fucker! He certainly knows how should stay and who should not. And you, are too weak to stay! You won't even be able to kill me with your _entire_ peerage combined! How I know? Because from the _months_ of surveillance I had, you guys were never able to reach the power of Ise-kun! And I am able to hold off Ise, Griselda, _and_ Irina all at once! How do you expect to win bitch?!"

Issei still lay against the wall, unable to do anything with his injuries. His wounds were slowly healing due to the regeneration of a Devil, but not fast enough to rejoin the fight anytime soon. And Irina was not able to do anything in her current exhausted state. Especially because she was currently out cold, her head laying uncomfortably on the wooden floor. Issei's Sharigan narrowed at Freed.

Yuuto Kiba dashed forward, his sword flashing, as he charged for Freed.

Freed widened his eyes at the speed of the Devil, before jumping away. Soon enough, Kiba and Griselda had a rough synchronization of attacks. Freed jumped backwards, and his eyes widened at the sight of Kiba already in front of him. Even he was not prepared for the sudden appearance of the Knight. Freed lifted up his arm, his Holy Aura coursing through his left arm, as Kiba's sword snapped in half at the swing of his arm. Freed ducked under the snapped sword, and tackled Kiba to the ground. He jumped backwards, as Griselda _just_ barely stopped her sword above Kiba's body, and lunged forward.

It was a miracle that Griselda's leg still managed to have her run as quickly as she was.

The glow of her Holy Aura was brighter than anything anyone seen before. It was brighter than Freed's, and Freed's was almost at its peak, while Griselda wasn't even close to half. Griselda drew upon the power of her belief, the blessing that God had bestowed upon her. Her Holy Aura turned even brighter, so bright, that it was even brighter than the Sun.

Issei looked upwards at Raiser and Kokabiel still fighting. Rias Gremory still refused to move, and Raiser was doing nothing but wasting his power, life, and energy to save someone that doesn't want to be saved. All she wanted to do was try to be the tough person, and be the powerful one. She didn't know that sometimes, all you can do is _run_.

Which was what Issei did all of those years ago.

Issei stood up painfully, his leg flaring with pain. But he steeled himself, and wiped himself of emotion. The pain became nothing but background. He stepped across the room to his chokuto, getting used to the numb feeling of his leg. He grasped it, and he held the long hilt with both of his hands.

Then he remembered what Sona had told him.

 _Magic is basic for Devils. Magic depends on the imagination of the Devil, and is drawn from the mind, but magic circuits are still needed to power the spells used behind it. The stronger and more numerous your magic circuits, the more spells you can cast. You can still use your original magic you call, 'jutsu', but I would recommend you to switch to Devil magic. It doesn't exhaust your chakra coils, which can be used for something else such as sensing other life forms. You can do_ anything _with Devil magic. It only depends on your mental capability._

He closed his eyes. He imagined the power of lightning going into the blade.

And he was rewarded with the sound of chirping. He looked down, and saw familiar lightning going through his arm and into the blade. His blade sparked, and it became alive through the power of the lightning that moved through it. He moved, and he felt the burn of his knee screech at him. His leg collapsed, and he dug his blade into the ground to keep his balance.

He gritted his teeth, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get up without pain shooting through him. His training to endure pain had a limit. His right arm was almost healed, but not completely. But still, he stretched it out, as his bones screamed, but he ignored it. He grasped the sword, took a look at everyone else. Either exhausted, or fighting. Akeno and Rias had joined Raiser to attempt to defeat Raiser, with their magic flying around and tearing down the school and earth. Koneko was fighting the Holy Saint. Irina lay unconscious.

Everyone else was at a stalemate.

Issei can either choose to defeat Kokabiel, and take out the main threat, or go for Freed and attain _revenge_.

He growled.

Even still, with his current condition, he couldn't do anything. With him on his last drops of stamina, and his practically destroyed body, he couldn't do anything. In fact, shouldn't he be happy that the Gremory peerage was going to be slaughtered? And yet...here he was, debating who to kill, which would protect the Gremory peerage. Why was he thinking like this?

Oh right. Sona.

Wait a minute...where _was_ Sona?

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Amidst the smoke, Sona Sitri and her peerage were taken away in a flash of light.

They appeared on a mountain, all around them was a large thousand foot drop, with a large barrier around the entire perimeter of the mountain to ensure that no one would interrupt the battle.

Sona met the eyes of the person that took her and her peerage away from her Mutated Knight. Their violet and silver eyes locked, and Sona asked. No... _demanded_. "Why are we here? Where is here?"

His silver hair whipped in the wind, as he stared at them. His frame was tall and thin, but packed with muscle. His silver eyes had this kind of... _primal_ stare at it. As if it were a _predator_ , and they currently, were the prey. His pale skin made his silver eyes stand out. He clenched his fist as he stared at Saji, before calming. When he spoke, his voice was full of such _coldness_ and void of emotion, it scared Sona. It was even more emotionless than Issei. His silver eyes tracked their every moment, taking account of everything. "Sona Sitri. I have, heard of you. You are the new Master of the former exorcist, Hyoudou Issei. He was, quite a great exorcist. He was powerful, and yet he did not flaunt his power. Do you think you can control him?"

"I know about Issei. I know for a fact that I will never be able to control him and hold a leash to his neck." Sona narrowed her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vali." He said. His silver eyes narrowed at the assembled Sitri peerage. The now introduced Vali stared at Saji. And only seemed to look at Saji. It was as if...it saw Saji as its _rival_. "You do not need to know what Faction I am apart of. It will do you no good knowing."

Saji stared back. He clenched his fist as he looked at Vali. He felt _something_. Just looking at Vali, Saji felt an instinct spike up, telling him to kill him. Telling him to do whatever he can to kill him. As if he had done something wrong, and killed someone dear to him. But he didn't know why. As far as he knew, none of his close friends or family had died. So there was no reason to do anything. So...why?

"Do you feel it?" Vali said. "That pull on your soul telling you to kill me?"

Saji growled, as he rose his fists up. That must mean that Vali was able to feel it as well.

"Who are you?"

 **"Δεν ξέρεις ποιος είσαι;"** And he spoke. But not in a language that they understood. His silver eyes narrowed at Saji, who looked confused.

"Do you not understand what I just said?" He said again, but this time in a language they _can_ understand. Even being Devils, who had access to every language in the world, were not able to understand this language. Saji knew that Vali was speaking to him, even if his question seemed to refer to every Devil in the area.

"No. I didn't." Saji said. His grey eyes narrowed.

"Interesting..." Vali muttered, as his silver eyes narrowed. "Either I got the wrong person, or he is currently dormant. No...it can't be the wrong person. We are both feeling the pull on our souls...and yet he cannot understand. This is strange. He should be able to understand it. Is his status as a Devil disturbing his ability to understand?"

"Talk in a language I can understand." Saji shouted.

Vali was right in front of them, chest against chest with Saji, his head over his shoulder. Saji widened his eyes as he felt Vali right in front of him, yet _there was a Vali across the field_. Before that Vali slowly flickered away, making Saji widen his eyes in shock. _'An afterimage? Not even Issei can move that fast, even with the Knight piece powering him to the maximum! How is he able to move this fast?'_

"Your reaction time...is mediocre." His breath was cold, making Saji shiver.

Saji thrust his fist out, and it phased right through Vali. Before Saji's head snapped back, blood flying as blood dripped from his nose. He crashed against the ground. He coughed out blood, as Vali's fist struck his gut once again.

"You cannot bring yourself to defend in life and death situations. You are too used to being soft." Vali narrowed his eyes, as Saji punched forward. Vali caught it, and pulled Saji up, slamming his knee into Saji's chin. Saji felt his jaw fracture, and he wondered what Vali was made of. His Devil regeneration already went to work to heal the fracture, but not quick enough before Vali _snapped_ his knee in half. Saji howled, as he leaned on one knee.

"You do not have any endurance. You are _weak_." Vali growled.

Vali kicked Saji back, causing pain to shoot up his leg.

"I don't see you as one of _us_. You are not one. You are too _weak_." Vali narrowed his eyes. "You are nothing! Nothing to me! Nothing to even the weakest of us! You cannot even hold a _spark_ toward us. You aren't _worthy_ to be **Κόκκινο**. Why would you stoop so _low_? How did you become so low? You do not have a place within us anymore. Not until you get to your former power."

Vali's silver eyes turned citrine yellow. His face distorted, and for a split second, they were able to see the shine of white scales on his face. Before it was once again, human flesh. "Do not attempt to follow me back home **Κόκκινο**. Not until you prove your worth, or attain your former power. At your current condition, you aren't even worthy of even being a punching bag." His now yellow eyes turned backwards, before glowing dimly. "I pity you. To be dragged down. You must achieve your former glory. You are needed within us, but at your peak. I'll be seeing you later."

And he vanished without a trace.

The Sitri peerage rushed toward the destroyed Saji. Saji stared where Vali just was. With no threat there anymore, they were able to successfully help him up and attempted to heal him. Tsubaki pressed a healing spell against his knee, while Sona healed his jaw. Saji marveled at the feel of Sona's soft hands. Her fingers were a mixture of both cold and heat.

He attempted to move, but Sona held him down, clasping her over hand over Saji's chest. Saji widened his eyes, and he fought the flush on his cheeks as Sona had placed her hand on him. _The_ Sona Sitri. The sister of the Maou Leviathan. She was beautiful.

Saji shook his head clear from the thoughts.

"That guy...Vali." Saji narrowed his eyes. "There is something about him. Something I _hate_."

"Explain." Sona said. Her violet eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"When I first saw him, something drew me toward him. I _know_ him. And he knows me. But I _don't_ know him at the same time. I felt the urge to _kill_ him in the worst ways possible." Saji sighed. "And yet...I couldn't do _anything_ to him. He beat me with just his speed and basic attacks! Just like...Issei. They didn't even have to try. Both of them."

His grey eyes looked into Sona's violet ones.

"Sona...I'm weak. That is why both times, the fight didn't even past a few minutes. That's how both of them managed to beat me so easily, even when I try my best. I _need_ training. I need to become stronger. You don't need to pretend. I _know_." Saji narrowed his eyes at the sky.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

He will be able to stretch his wings and soar without restraint.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

He descended down the dark steps, nothing lighting the way down, but he proceeded down the thick darkness without any problem. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, there lay a long corridor. He walked down, and when he reached a sealed off wall, he knocked. He sensed someone listening for him to say the word that will allow them to open the door. Sure, they can recognize the aura and presence, but it was just to make sure.

" **Δράκων** "

The sealed off door opened, as a rip in the fabrics of reality revealed an endless swirl of colors. He stepped inside without hesitation, and the rip sealed behind him, leaving no trace of a doorway, nothing but a dead end for anyone not being one of _them_ in the endless darkness.

As he stepped through the other side of the rip, he was shown a brightly lit city. He looked at the sky, and Dragons of all kinds flew freely. Pillars held dripping magma alongside the roads, giving light to those that are unable to see in the dark. Rivers of lava and water ran alongside each other, as in the very center of the city, was a large looming castle. Made from pure diamond, quartz, and other precious metals and gems.

He spread his own wings, and with his wings revealed, many turned toward him. With his radiant wings that none see the same spread out wide, many came to bow to him. Others flew around him.

His scales formed on him, as the white scales shimmered into existence, casting away the veil that made him look human. His yellow citrine eyes trained at the castle, and he flew slowly, so other Dragons can watch him fly. A sight that many have seen, but many love to see again. He was after all, well respected.

He flew, and landed just at the gates of the castle. The guards recognized him, their serpentine eyes giving away their humanoid disguises. They nodded in respect and allow him in. He walked on all fours, as the looming gates were well above his 30 meter height, and 40 meter length. With every breath, frost would be left on the ground, but it would quickly melt due to the heat of this Dragon world.

He made it to the throne room, and from there, sat a total of ten thrones, forming a "U", with two at the very head, very much larger than the other eight. The other eight were split into two, four on one side of the one of the thrones, while the other four were on the side of the other throne. So far, only five of the thrones were occupied, all five of them in an argument. Or well, four of them. The final one just stared at the ceiling in exasperation.

Their voices were so loud, that he was able hear it just upon stepping into the room.

 **"Πιστεύετε πραγματικά ότι ο Λευκός μπορεί να φέρει τον Κόκκινο"** One of them asked.

 **"Θα πρέπει απλώς να περιμένουμε"** Another replied.

 **"Έχω περιμένει αιώνες για τον σύντροφό μου! Περιμένετε από μένα να περιμένω περισσότερο;"** The first one that had spoken replied in an angry tone. Her blue scales shined in the light, as she looked at the one that had replied to her angrily. Her turquoise eyes contrasted from her dark blue scales.

The one that had replied to her had golden scales. His purple eyes stared into the first Dragon's eyes in challenge. His golden scales seemed to made of the purest of gold, as his serpentine eyes seemingly narrowed into hers. They leapt out of their thrones and tackled each other to the ground.

The other two at the head of the thrones, the two largest, were a large Dragon with red scales, his size well exceeding 100 meters, possibly reaching 200 meters long. The one on the other throne was about the same size as him. About 40 meters. Her black scales was so endlessly dark, so _infinite_ , that it made him shiver just from the sight of her.

 **"εγαλειότατε, σταματήστε να κάνετε τόση θόρυβο στο σπίτι μου"**

He found himself grinned upon hearing her words. No matter how much the Dragon whose scales were seemingly _infinite_ hated the rather massive Dragon, she still had to call him by something respective. He _was_ King after all.

 **"Το σπίτι σου? Είναι το σπίτι μου. Το υποστήριξα"** The large Dragon replied in a rather surprised tone.

 **"Είναι το σπίτι μου. Θα φτάσω σιωπή!"** The smaller one replied.

He shook his head with a grin. His citrine eyes glowed, as his white scales shined. He roared loudly, everyone stopping to look at him. It took a while, about an hour in the Human World, before the Dragons stopped their arguments. Childish ones to add to that.

He gave a fanged grin to them, making their hopes rise.

 **"Έχω καλά και άσχημα νέα"**

* * *

 **And done! Done with the chapter! This is my final chapter before I go back to school! So I worked extra hard on it. So yeah. Sorry if the Kokabiel part seemed a bit rush. But we won't see the end of that Fallen Angel! I give you my word!  
**

 **And yeah. I don't really have much to say for this chapter. It came out the way I wanted. Now...if only we had a few more favorites and follows. And more reviewers. But thank you all! I can't stretch it enough how much I love you guys reading my stories. Thank you all for your favorites and follows! Thank you Josue564 for following and reading my story! And thank you for the compliments.  
**

 **If you guys don't already read his story, "Dragonbreak Chronicles", you should go ahead and read it. It is a very great work of art, and I strongly encourage you to give it some consideration and read it.**

 **Yeah. I just made it sound _bad._ Didn't mean for it to come out like that. But, well, yeah. You guys know what I mean. If you haven't already, you should give it a read, favorite, follow, and review.**

 **And that is all for now! I hope to see you guys soon! Tell me how I did in this chapter!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight Against Kokabiel

**Chapter 7**

 ** **The Fight Against Kokabiel!****

 **The Bael's Golden Lion Arrives!  
**

* * *

 _"Then let us not waste time. Let us go!"_

 _-Sairaorg Bael, a Devil  
_

* * *

He didn't know what to do. As his Sharigan stared at the ruins of the club room, and the 12 winged Fallen that was playing with the Devils outside, and Freed who was still keeping up with Griselda, who was currently struggling due to her bad leg. Both were struggling, but Griselda was more noticeable, his mind was sprinting laps faster than ever.

He didn't know who to help. Griselda, or the Devils fighting Kokabiel. His Sharigan continued to observe, as his Knight Piece hummed warmly, as it heated up even more. He was nearing the limit of his Piece, and soon, he will be unable to draw upon more power from the Piece without facing severe drawbacks either after the battle or during. He would have to rest to have the Knight reset without any damage.

His power grew even higher, as he drew upon even more power, as his body grew lighter, allowing him to move even faster. His hands gripped his chokuto as he continued to wait until the right moment.

His Devil regeneration was still healing his leg and his arm, but he ignored the stiffness and the pain within those body parts. It healed the burn on his left leg, but the light within his body continued to burn the flesh. It was a repeatedly painful process, which was why many Devils find light so painful, and always try to heal it as soon as possible, but Issei's training as an exorcist allowed him to push out the pain.

He gripped his chokuto tighter, before he came to his decision. He dashed forward, his chokuto swinging against the light sword, making Freed stumble back from the force of the swing. "Griselda! Help the Devils with Kokabiel! I will handle him." Issei and Freed separated, and they had a stare down, Issei looking down at the shorter man. Issei's brown hair moved slowly in the soft breeze, as did Freed's.

Issei felt Griselda move away, and he narrowed his eyes at Freed, as he focused purely on Freed, a tunnel vision. His Sharigan spun slowly as it took in Freed's stance and body posture. Freed was not in the correct position to move, neither were his muscles tense enough.

"Issei, Issei, Issei..." He said, his voice drawing out Issei's name. "I thought you would've been smarter and allowed Griselda to continue fighting me, and for you to go after Kokabiel like how a smart person would do it. Griselda is the only person that is able to keep me back. However with you, I barely even have to try!"

"Shut up Freed." Issei's Sharigan narrowed, as his glowered over the shorter man. "This isn't like those 5 years ago, when I was at the mercy of _him_. I am no longer held back."

"Oh?" Freed smirked, a grin lighting up his features. "Are you finally going to give up on your path of vengeance?"

"I am not going back on my path." Issei growled. "I swore those years ago, that I will kill him. That I will kill _you_."

The words he had said those years ago when he left the Church, leaving behind brothers and sisters he had made over the years, echoed in his mind. He remembered the words he had said clear as day, and yet, as dark as night. He had sworn on revenge, he lived for revenge.

His chokuto lit up with magic, as his magic circuits flared to life. The power of his magic infused his chokuto with lightning, as it continuously sparked. Issei dashed forward, as Freed grinned. Their blades met, as they constantly parried, and yet struck. Their swords flew quickly, so quickly that not even the viewers could see the strikes.

Issei twisted his blade so the flat of his blade would meet with the edge of Freed's light sword. Freed smirked, as his Holy Aura shined with brightness, as he vanished from view. Issei's own Knight Piece released a small burst of heat, as he vanished as well, Freed appearing with his sword where Issei was moments ago. Issei appeared above Freed, his sword swinging downwards. Freed twisted his blade so that his other hand can hold onto the flat of the blade, as to blocking Issei's blow. Issei landed, his chokuto still pushing against the light sword. He growled as he jumped backwards, as Freed released his pressure on his own sword, to prevent himself from being open with the momentum still carrying him over.

Issei dashed forward once again, the Knight practically screaming with power, as he struck relentlessly, the Knight giving him the speed needed. He attacked from so many angles, and yet, Freed was still able to avoid them. Freed was practically playing around. He danced around, as his Holy Aura stopped rising, but not because he reached his peak, but rather because there was no need to release anymore power.

Issei growled, as he felt his energy throb, as he finally reached his peak in stamina. It was far more as a Devil than it was as a human, but he still hit his limit. After all, all beings had a limit they were not able to surpass unless they have further training or enhancements from outside influence. And Issei hit his current limit. He snarled, as he called upon more power from the Knight.

He can feel the Knight Piece straining to squeeze out more power, but he forced more power out. He felt the power wash over him, as he sped even faster, his blade flashing out even faster than before. He can see Freed finally getting serious, as his smirk faded, and his eyes turned cold and focused, no longer the playful crazed look there once was. His Holy Aura had started to rise again, and Issei knew the both of them were hitting their peak soon.

But there was one thing he can use to his advantage.

And that was Freed's underestimation of him. His Sharigan narrowed as it stared into Freed's red eyes. He couldn't cast a genjutsu without Freed knowing. Freed frowned, as he locked his blade against Issei's. "Let me get something right. That Knight Piece within you...how exactly did you become a Devil?"

Issei narrowed his eyes, as he pushed harder against his blade, but his attempts were fruitless. "I became a Devil after that Holy Saint managed to curse me."

"Ah..." Freed murmured. "It is quite interesting don't you think? A former exorcist who hated Devils became a Devil himself? Quite miraculous how you haven't killed yourself or your fellow peerage members yet. Who exactly is your Master? The Sitri heiress, or the bitch?"

"The Sitri." Issei replied simply. "Do you honestly expect that bitch to be able to reincarnate me with her current pieces and her shitty power? Sona can beat her ass without trying, and that is when that crimson heiress is using her Power of Destruction and not going all out."

"Sona? Are you really that close to her? Even after what you swore at the Church?" Freed cocked his head to the side.

"She is my Master. And I am her servant." Issei frowned. "As much a I hate to admit it, but I would be dead without her reviving me. I personally would've preferred to be dead, but it allowed me to further continue my life with Irina."

"I see..." Freed said. "Let me ask you this. Have you ever regretted your decision with leaving the Church?"

Issei sighed. "What is with these sudden questions?"

"Answer me. Think of it as our friendship all those years ago."

Issei's fingers clenched, as his eye twitched at the reminder that he used to be friends with him. "In all honesty, the Church was a valuable experience. It taught me how to fight. How to get stronger. It showed me the gap between me and other people in my generation."

"By other people, you are talking about Dulio, are you not?" Freed said.

Issei nodded. He curled his fingers against the hilt. "Dulio has barely passed the age of twenty. And yet, he possesses power that has never been seen before due to his control over one of the 13 Longinus, the Zenith Tempest. Out of all of the Longinus, Dulio holds perhaps the strongest one, one that is able to control the very weather itself, and able to destroy whole nations with a single flick of his wrist. The True Longinus holds the highest rank due to it being able to pierce the very flesh of Jesus Christ, the incarnation of God, but Zenith Tempest is the very definition of _power_."

"May I correct you on the definition of power. Zenith Tempest is not _power_ , it merely _has_ power. The definition of power is the-"

"It is the Great Red. The Dragon of Dragons, the Dream itself." Issei corrected himself after Freed pointed it out.

"At least you got that right." Freed huffed. "It is an insult to call something else besides Great Red _power_. Besides the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, none else can challenge the very definition of _power_."

"I have a question."

"I will answer if you allow me to ask another question."

"You already asked me a couple of questions. I deem it fair that I should be allowed to ask a question without having to answer one of yours." Issei said. "After all...you did rather ask personal questions. Using your position as one of my former closest friends."

"Indeed." Freed nodded. "Ask away."

"What is your reason to doing all of this?" Issei asked.

"I'm afraid that question is rather general." Freed closed his eyes softly.

Freed knew exactly what Issei was talking about, and Issei knew it as well. But Issei decided to go for a passive route, and actually be more specific. He waved his hand at the ruins of Kuoh Academy. The entire school was decimated in Kokabiel's fight against Rias, Akeno, and Raiser. They continued flying around in an endless assault, but with Raiser genuinely tired. His movements were much more sluggish than before, but his regeneration was the same exact speed. His wings did not carry him as fast.

Freed reopened his eyes, his red eyes showing a maturity that shouldn't be on someone that was barely at twenty like Freed. "Let me ask you this, as it would further explain my reason for doing all this. What do you think of the current world?"

Issei frowned even deeper, confusion wrapping around his mind. "What does that have to do wi-"

"Just answer it. It has everything to do with my reason for doing this."

"The current world is _rotten_. Many cries for help are replied in silence. That _man_ that thinks he is God is nothing but a Man. He is not the God that was before him. He is a _mundane_ , just like us. He is nothing but a Faker. The Church has become nothing but a memory of the past. The Devils have grown even worse than they had in the past. They had learned to assume a human form, and they are puppeteers to humans. The Fallen are among the worst of the worst. They only fight for War. They wish to see everything destroyed, and the humans are always caught in the crossfire."

"Then why don't you join me?" Freed grinned, and he extended his hand. "You may not have heard of us yet, but we are a pretty new organization. We have multiple branches, but we all answer the call to the person in charge. We are called the Khaos Brigade."

"Chaos Brigade?"

"No. **K** haos Brigade."

Issei threw up his hands in annoyance. "What the actual fuck is the difference?"

Freed was not surprised at the sudden change in Issei's mood. One moment they were fighting in a frenzy to the death, the next answering the others' question like elders telling their life to the another elder, and now, he was acting like a child over a simple grammar error that did not allow him to get a perfect score on a essay. In fact, he actually knew the reason why Issei was able to quickly change his personalities, as if someone else had taken control of his body. After all, Issei had told him all of those years ago, back when they were on friendly terms.

"You didn't answer my question." Issei narrowed his eyes, the Sharigan focusing solely on me, seeing any sign if Freed were lying or not.

Luckily for Freed, he was a master liar, able to lie without any problem. And Issei knew it as well, but he did not plan to lie this time. After all, Freed wanted to gain Issei on their side. Without him, the Devils lose one of their wild cards, and the Church losing one of their greatest exorcists, Irina, as Issei was practically her lifeline. Irina did _everything_ for Issei. How exactly was Issei a wild card?

There were so many damn times their former exorcist team should've died on a mission due to false information, but Issei always somehow pulled something out of his ass to save their hides. One of those times...he _literally_ pulled out a grenade out of his ass, saving them all. But that was a story for another time.

"The Khaos Brigade wishes to bring peace back into the world." Freed said. "The reason why I am doing this, _all_ of this, is because I will wipe out all supernatural, and have humans finally live peacefully."

"I see..." Issei muttered. As he clasped the hilt of his chokuto even tighter.

"I need you to answer this seriously Issei." Freed narrowed his red eyes, as his stance shifted so he was able to lung as soon as possible. "Your Sharigan. What exactly is it? How exactly did you achieve it?"

Issei tensed, as he remembered the event that had caused his Sharigan to activate. "My Sharigan is an eye, obviously. You know of all of the abilities, so I will save the time of explaining the abilities, as you have already seen it in action during our times working together. I achieved it on the very day my parents were killed. Griselda took me in, before I realized that she was an exorcist. I was about...four years old when Griselda found me. I became an exorcist at 7 years old, the very year I met and befriended Irina. I lived for a year before I found out that Griselda was an exorcist, and two years spiting the fact that Griselda was not able to take me to the Vatican. I _blamed_ her for having us stay in Japan, as every day, people would look at me as if I were a tyrant. As if I were nothing but a _monster_. I _am_ a monster. You don't know how many I killed being under the Devil Saint. Within our team, I killed many. Many of which are innocents, all due to a single word from the Devil Saint."

Issei chuckled darkly.

"You didn't answer the last question."

"If I didn't answer it, then you know the answer."

"You don't know." Freed breathed. "You don't know how you gained the Sharigan."

Issei nodded.

"I initially assumed you knew, but if you don't know...then...what if someone else has it? That person is a threat. The Sharigan is powerful when you were barely 8 years old! If someone else has it, and knows how to control it even more than you, then it will speak trouble." Freed growled. "And if there are even more forms of the Sharigan, further stages it can reach much like a Balance Breaker, then it would be even _more_ dangerous, potentially causing the destruction of the world."

Issei nodded. "Even I do not know the full capabilities of it, and I am the _wielder_. I am the only known person in the entire Church history to wield it, and their history dates back to millenniums ago!"

Freed frowned. "It may have been a blessing or a curse to have been granted the Sharigan. Sure, it gives you all of these abilities, but from what I observed from you, every time you use it, your eye vision gets worse and worse, and you require rest before you can reuse it to not get blind. If you over exert your Sharigan, your eye will bleed. There are drawbacks for that great power. I am sure a god has granted it to you. Not God, but _a_ god."

"That may be it." Their eyes locked. "Or it can be something else entirely."

Freed nodded. "Indeed...It was nothing but mere assumptions. The only way to get the answer is to go to _him_."

Issei gritted his teeth. "I do not intend to ever see that disgrace again. He is _nothing_ but a man. He is not who he assumes he is. He is a _man_. He is not God. He merely took the throne for himself."

"You cannot deny that power he has within his mind. He is able to access _every_ "file" within this _omniverse_. He can find out what exactly your Sharigan is."

Issei sighed. He clenched the hilt of his sword as he imagined the false God again. Before he relaxed.

"Are you going to return?"

Freed shrugged. "I honestly don't know. The mission was to go with Kokabiel and make sure he doesn't die, but he doesn't seem to care about dying or not, just about fighting and having another war. I don't know what goes on in his mind sometimes..."

Issei closed his eyes, before reopening them, his Sharigan turning into his normal brown eyes.

"Issei. I have one question." Freed narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Before Raynare was killed, she told Mittelt something. Mittelt was the only one that survived the night, excluding Asia, that you were killed. Mittelt told me that Raynare's final request was to ask of you. What exactly did you say to her? What did you say to Raynare during that night at the warehouse, where you killed Viser."

That night was so long ago. Issei remembered that day, the day that he had practically declared war. He had indeed said something to Raynare in nothing but a mere whisper. He opened his mouth to respond to the exorcist's question.

Only for an intense feeling of _wrong_ to fill his senses to the brim.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"Stronger!" Kokabiel laughed. "Make your magic even stronger! This level of magic will not affect me!"

Rias gritted her teeth, as the Power of Destruction flowed out of her finger tips. The demonic magic that destroyed everything it touched literally _ripped_ apart the air, as disrupts in space were seen as cracks through the fabrics of reality were seen, displaying the swirl of colors that was the Dimensional Gap, the Timeless Space in Between Worlds.

Akeno panted, as her lightning flickered across her fingertips. The magic sparked to life once more, as she prepared another strike of lightning. The yellow magic wrapped around her finger tips, as it cackled dangerously. Her violet eyes glinted with narrowed eyes, as she threw her hand forward, a loud crack of thunder exploding into their ears, as the lightning streaked faster than they can see.

Only for Kokabiel to simply smack it aside with a light spear. He smirked, his pale face splitting open by the large grin that stretched across his face. His red eyes practically was shining with amusement as he watched those he called children attempt to fight back at him. Their attempts made him laugh. But they had the conviction, the will to keep on fighting, which he respected.

But what use was there to continue fighting if there was no chance of winning from the start? It was nothing but futile attempts. They were merely wasting their energy and time. Time that can be used for something else.

Kokabiel kicked out, his leg striking into Raiser's chest, sending him flying backwards at an extreme speed. Normally, his organs should've been smashed at being knocked back at such a speed while his body was moving as fast as he was being sent backwards. But as a Phenex, one of the 72 Pillars, he was invulnerable to such trivial matters. As a Phenex, he had access to the original Phoenix's powers, enabling him to not only control fire and wind at a unrivaled level, but also being able to have regeneration more than three times faster than the strongest Devil, making them immortal.

Kokabiel spun around, his fist narrowly missing Akeno, who flew back as fast as she can.

"Impressive, you being able to dodge." Kokabiel complimented, before appearing right in front of her. Akeno widened her eyes, and Kokabiel punched forward, only for a barrier to form in front of his fist, causing it to falter for a second, before shattering the barrier. But that second was enough for Akeno to fly away. Kokabiel sighed, before vanishing, and appearing in front of Rias. Rias thrust her hands forward, as a bolt of _destruction_ flew out of her fingertips. Kokabiel tilted his head, as it flew _just_ past his head, and he formed a light spear. He thrust forward, all in less than a second, but Raiser Phenex appeared in front of Rias, pushing her back with his left hand, as he twisted, his right arm whipping around forward, pushing the light spear away. He spun, his right leg kicking into Kokabiel's temple, sending him crashing to the side.

Raiser panted, as his wings flickered, as the wings dimmed slightly, before brightening once again. They flared with power fueled by Raiser's resolve. He charged forward, and yet, he was knocked back once again.

Over and over, Raiser charged forward. And over and over, Kokabiel knocked him back. It repeated endlessly, and yet, they moved so fast. For every second that passed, that was two times Raiser was sent back. Raiser roared in rage, as flames of the Immortal Phoenix formed within his hands. So bright that it made the Sun pale in comparison. So hot, that it made forest wildfires seem like a lit match. He threw his fire forward, lighting the world in a sea of flames. The remains of Kuoh Academy were instantly turned to ash, as the intense flames completely vaporized the school.

"Where was this power before Phenex?!" Kokabiel cackled, as he drew upon yet another light spear. Raiser growled, as he gripped the lightspear tightly. The Holy Aura within the light spear burned his hand, but Raiser held on.

"I will kill you!" Raiser shouted. His flames grew hotter, as it became more fueled with Raiser's rage. His eyes became wide, as flames washed over his body. He _became_ the flames. Kokabiel hesitated for a second, before yet another cocky grin appeared on Kokabiel's face.

"Interesting!" He laughed.

He flew backwards, his wings carrying him faster than ever. Raiser dashed forward, his arm made up of fire. He punched forward, and an _explosion_ of fire erupted from his fist. And yet, Kokabiel merely swiped his hand, and the wave of fire completely vanished. Holy Aura erupted from his hand, and it washed over the flames.

"H-Holy Aura?!" Raiser yelped, the first sign of fear he had shown. It broke across his face, at his once rage and confidence turned into fear and horror. "Holy Aura is the power of believers. How do you, a Fallen Angel, possess the power of God when you have turned your back on He?!"

"That man." Kokabiel released a sneer. "He is not a God, and yet he is. The survivors of the Great War know of the truth, and yet, they do not spread it. As one had taken He. One has taken over the legacy that He left. I have been blessed by Him, to take over the stars that I once watched. You do remember my name, didn't you? I am Kokabiel, the Angel of the Stars!"

His twelve wings spread out wide, as it flickered between the purest white, and the darkest of black. "I am an Angel. And I am a Fallen! I have betrayed God, but I have been blessed by He! I am what you may call a _paradox_!"

Holy Aura bathed the area, as everything started to repair. Kuoh Academy rebuilt itself, as time seemingly ran in reverse. And yet, it felt _wrong_. Everything was a replica. Nothing was _right_. All was _wrong_. This was not Kuoh.

It was nothing but imagery. Something that Kokabiel had just built from his mind. The stars were nothing but vast mysteries to all. None had ever gotten close enough to the stars to figure out what exactly they were. Where _exactly_ it was. They were unknown. Much like now. This new place that represented Kuoh Academy, they did not know it. It was nothing but something that dully, yet exactly, replicated Kuoh.

Raiser froze in fear. As a Devil, he was vulnerable to Holy Aura. Any amount of Holy Aura was enough to damage him. And with this vast amount of Holy Aura that exceeded anything that both Griselda's Holy Aura, and Irina's Holy Blades can achieve _combined_ , it was enough to completely annihilate him in one blow, completely going past his immortality. The Holy Aura that Kokabiel displayed _must_ have been felt by the entire _world_.

Before he roared in challenge, as the full power of his Phoenix flames shot out of his body. His wings lit up with bright orange and red colors. It expanded, the wings now exceeding past several meters, as it flapped once, the force so strong, it created blades of wind. Kokabiel smirked, as his own wings sharpened into feathers of steel. He flapped all twelve at once, and feathers made of steel shot out, completely going past the blades of wind. The feathers regrew in his wings at once, his once empty wings suddenly full of feathers. The _thousands_ of _millions_ of feathers moved so fast, that Raiser barely avoided them with his speed. Even then, he was not out of it unscratched. His wounds were healed within a split second, and both him and Kokabiel disappeared.

And Raiser was kicked back.

Only to be caught by a womanly hand made out of Holy Aura.

"That is enough Phenex." Griselda said, as she stepped forward. "You have done enough. It is my turn."

"Griselda Quarta." Kokabiel smirked as he looked at the aged lady.

"Kokabiel." Griselda narrowed her eyes. Her hands gripped her sword, as she limped forward. Her hands clutched the sword like a trained warrior. "I see you have descended upon us once again. What is your reason this time? Was it orders from _God_ _?"_

Distaste filled her expression, before it quickly vanished.

"No. It was of my own accord." Kokabiel admitted. "I have become rather interested in this new organization. You may know it as the Khaos Brigade."

"You mean Chaos Brigade?"

Kokabiel laughed. "That was what I said as well. But no, it is spelled with a 'K', not a 'C'. I'm not entirely sure on why they made it like that. Surely, they should've been taught better at school. I joined them. I just couldn't refuse their offer."

"What did they offer?" Griselda tensed.

"Simple. Eternal war and fighting. They asked of my skills. They need someone of my caliber. And I gracefully accepted their offer. To them, I was a gift from _God_." Once again, Kokabiel's face turned into a sneer, much like Griselda. "I descended upon them with my twelve wings outstretched. They welcomed my presence, while I loathed theirs. They sit on their chairs, thinking that they are higher than me." Holy Aura poured out of his body in waves, even more than what currently created the replica of Kuoh Academy. Griselda frowned, feeling the blessings of God inside of one that had committed sin.

"Tell me. What is _his_ goal?"

She did not refer to him as He. She refused to put him at the same level as Him. The current one was nothing but a mockery, a false God. He would never be at the same level as He. He can be called God, but he was only one in name.

"I do not know." Kokabiel shrugged. "I do not ask of his private affairs. I only care about my own. He respects my privacy, I respect his."

"You do know that he can find out just by thinking, 'what is Kokabiel's goal?'. He has all of the powers that He once had, and he can utilize it the same way that He once did." Griselda narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me Griselda. You wield one of the fragments of Excalibur. Excalibur was once a Divine Blade. But now, after it was broken, it is nothing but a Holy Blade. It was once blessed by the Lady of the Lake. The original sword blessed by the Lady of the Lake, who was hailed as the ruler of Avalon. The people and knights of Avalon hailed her as their God, and therefore, Excalibur was a Divine Blade, while Caliburn was a Holy Blade, as it had only been blessed by He." Kokabiel said.

"Are Caliburn and Excalibur not the same blade?" Griselda tested.

"Surely you should know."

"I know they are not the same blade." Griselda answered. "The fragments of Excalibur can never match the powers of the True Excalibur, which was on its own league in Divine Blades."

"And yet, you wield a mockery." Kokabiel said. "A shell of the legend it once was. It is no longer the Sword of Promised Victory. It is nothing. _Nothing_ but an insult to Holy and Divine Blades."

"What exactly is your purpose for coming here?" Griselda squinted at him. Her eyes traced his form. "It must not only be a war. There's a reason behind this, isn't there?"

"Indeed. There is a reason." Kokabiel narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. Issei's Sharigan. Have you ever thought of it? How exactly did he gain it? Why does he have it? What other powers does it have that he does not know of? I intend to find out."

"How?"

Kokabiel smirked, a sinister grin on his face. "It is relatively simple my dear." He reached out with his hand, and Holy Aura poured out of his fingertips. "I intend to _take_ it and use it for myself."

The first thing that came to Griselda's mind was the thing she said out loud. "Did you just tell me what you were going to do to my adopted son?"

"Indeed I did." Kokabiel smiled even more widely. "Do you honestly think that I would tell you if I didn't have the confidence to do it?" Kokabiel formed a light spear. He pointed it at Griselda. "Come on, my dear! Protect your son from the wrath of an Angel! I was once one of the strongest Seraphim. Now, I mean even more powerful when not limited to the conditions of an Angel! Come, protect him!"

Kokabiel dashed forward, the same time Griselda swung. Holy Aura clashed against Holy Aura. Griselda growled, as she struggled against Kokabiel. Her arms weakened, as it was no match against the strength of a Seraphim. She was after all, still a human, even after being enhanced by the Holy Aura from her immense belief for He.

"Do you still fight for God?" Kokabiel howled. "Why do you still fight for the mockery of a _man_? He is not He, he is nothing but an usurper of the throne! He is a _man_. A _MAN_ that has taken the place of God!"

Over and over, his spear clashed against the fragment of Excalibur that Griselda held tightly. She stumbled backwards, her bad leg causing her to misstep. But she quickly readjusted her footing. Kokabiel wasn't fighting. He was doing nothing but swinging his spear. It was deadly, and he wasn't even _trying_. He was doing nothing but ranting.

"He does not deserve the throne! None other than He should have it! And he takes it, he _steals_ the position that rightfully belongs to He!" Kokabiel snarled as he swung his light spear once more. "He is nothing but a Faker! A **FAKER**!"

Griselda gritted her teeth, as she braced herself for the stronger hits. Kokabiel swung around his light spear. Griselda switched her fragment of Excalibur. What was once a sword, it switched to a shield in less than a split second. The spear clashed against the shield, and Holy Aura flooded out of the spear. So much flowed out that the light spear itself _exploded,_ washing the area with the Holy Aura that once shaped the light spear.

Kokabiel howled, as he pushed Griselda back even more. Griselda dug her feet in, as she swung the shield around, deflecting the blows, and yet, Kokabiel still swung his spears around in an enraged state.

Griselda growled, as she switched her shield to a halberd, gripping the long shaft with both hands. She swung it around, locking with Kokabiel's spear. She pushed against it, and Kokabiel flew backwards, getting out of the long reach of the halberd. Griselda dashed forward, swinging upwards. Kokabiel attempted to block, but his spear flung into the air, detonating at the peak of its height, bathing the area in Holy Aura. Kokabiel grabbed onto the shaft of the halberd, only for Griselda to change the form of it into a long European long sword, causing a deep gash to open up in Kokabiel's hand.

He howled, as he let go. A sneer appeared on his face.

"You _dare_ damage me?" Kokabiel howled. His red eyes flashed with anger. "You, a _mere_ exorcist, a _MUNDANE_ , dare injure me?!" Anger showed on his face, as more Holy Aura poured out of him.

"Indeed she does."

A new voice resounded.

They all turned. He was tall. His violet eyes showed experience and battle. His muscles were toned, and he stood with the stance of a fighter.

"You are...?" Kokabiel narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

"I am Sairaorg Bael." He announced. "I am the next head for the House of Bael."

"The _failure_!" Kokabiel laughed. "The Bael's Golden Lion that has taken control of a Longinus! One that was born without magical talent, _nor_ the Bael's famed Power of Destruction!"

Sairaorg stood there with a smile. But his eyes had changed. "There is no need to speak of such mockery. One who only flaunts his reputation, and is unable to back up his tales of battle, who not attempt to taunt one that _is_ able to back up his tales."

"You dare insult me?!" Kokabiel's mood shifted so quickly, Griselda thought that he had a identity crisis, before she realized that Angels were _perfect_ beings. "You will regret talking to me like that, _boy_. _"_

"Then let us not waste time. Let us go!" Sairaorg roared.

Kokabiel vanished so fast, that Griselda was unable to track him, only for something unexpected to happen.

 _Power_.

Power poured out of Sairaorg's body, as his dense aura wrapped around his fist. It slowly spun, as the white aura turned around his arm, forming four rods. He punched forward, and it _exploded_ , as the air itself was pushed back. There was so much power, that it caused a large trench into the ground, and the Holy Aura that made up the replica of Kuoh to be pushed away. Everything _exploded_ , as space itself was destroyed, before being rebuilt.

The nature screamed, as trees within hundreds of meters were instantly uprooted and pushed away. And yet, with all of this power that just shot out of his body, Sairaorg did not look in the slightest, winded.

And yet, Kokabiel said, "Impressive! That level of power! Enough to rival an Ultimate-Class Devil!"

He reappeared, not looking damaged at all. His clothes were a little ruffled, but that was the only sign that the attack had reached him at all.

Sairaorg looked at him impressed. "To think that you were actually able to dodge my ki attack. It is rather impressive. But let us not waste anymore time than necessary."

Power flowed out of his body, as it wrapped around his arm once again. It wrapped around his arm in a light yellow glow, it channeling more power than what _should_ have been possible. It went way past the minuscule magic circuits and chakra coils that he held in his body. There was so little contained within them, that he almost didn't pass as a Devil, who usually were overflowing with magical power, especially pure-blooded Devils.

There must be a placeholder for what should've been his magic. Something was taking the place of the magic that was supposed to be used within these attacks. And yet, there seemed to be nothing.

Sairaorg dashed forward, speed exceeding anything that they have ever seen before. Even faster than Issei. Faster than even Kokabiel when the warmonger was actually trying. Even faster than anything ever achieved.

A sonic boom exploded, as Sairaorg punched forward, slamming straight into Kokabiel. Kokabiel widened his eyes, as the fist of Sairaorg slammed into Kokabiel's gut. The Angel of the Stars choked, as blood exploded out of his mouth. He opened his mouth, as more blood exploded from his mouth, as his internal organs splattered as they turned into mush. He was launched all the way back, as Sairaorg's power blasted the Angel backwards.

His red eyes flashed with both pain and surprise. He flew back farther than ever. He disappeared, as blood remained on the ground. Small droplets of blood littered the ground. Sairaorg stalked forward, his feet making prints into the soft dirt. His fingers cracked as he bent his fingers to loosen them. His violet eyes stared ahead at the unseen enemy, something only he with his eyes can see.

Kokabiel reappeared, blood leaking from his lips, as his organs were once again, repaired, becoming a perfect being he originally was, minus the small trail of blood running down the side of his mouth. His spear swung, as did Sairaorg's fist.

The two _weapons_ connected.

Spear struck fist.

While Kokabiel had to form weapons to attack, Sairaorg _himself_ was a weapon. His body was trained, his body toned to become harder than even the strongest of steel, and the strongest of metals.

The spear shattered, and no scratches were on Sairaorg's skin.

It was as if the spear was never there in the first place, as Sairaorg's hand was still moving at the same speed as before, it's direction nor speed never hindered. Kokabiel widened his eyes, as his wings only managed to flap once, avoiding the actual fist, but not the blast of wind that exploded from it due to its force. Kokabiel was blown back, slamming into the dirt, as he rolled.

He caught himself with one of his hands, digging it within the ground. He twisted, so his feet will be on the ground, his butt sticking into the air. But there was nothing funny or awkward about his buttocks in the air. The glance within Kokabiel's eyes screamed for blood, and the amount of Holy Aura and bloodlust that spilled out of his body made his stance look threatening and predatory. His red eyes stared within Sairaorg's violet. Bloodlust flowed out of both of them. Sairaorg's eyes narrowed, and Kokabiel's remained.

They both dashed forward, Kokabiel ducking under the first punch. The Angel then rose both his forearms, blocking Sairaorg's knee that kicked upwards, before tackling the Bael with his shoulder, sending the rather tall young male back a few meters. His twelve wings spread with all of their glory, and a wall of lightspears formed around him.

"Die!" He roared.

Spear after spear launched, dozens of dozens moving at the same time.

But Sairaorg remained calm.

Time slowed, as he breathed once. And he closed his eyes, removing his vision. His heart beat twice, as power quickly rose up within his body. His chakra coils lit up, and a pitiful amount flowed out of it. But the pitiful amount was enough to completely devastate an entire city in a single burst. Sairaorg's eyes snapped open, as he roared.

The figure of a lion was behind him, as it moved alongside his fist. The Bael punched forward, as _power_ exploded outwards in a quick blast wave. A sonic boom _exploded_ as it broke apart the space around them. The spears vanished, as the wave of power continued to move.

Kokabiel's visage began to crumble. First came his right arm, as it slowly began to peel. The skin peeled...to reveal nothing underneath. Kokabiel stared in horror, as he began to be removed from _existence_.

"This power...how...? How have you attained this power?!" Kokabiel roared in anger. His forearm was completely gone, and it traveled up to his bicep. At this, his right leg began to vanish as well. The thigh completely vanished by the time the right chest vanished. "Why...why have you abandoned me?! You say you are **GOD** , and you are nothing but a **MAN**! You are foolish! You lost one of His greatest!"

An unseen, unfelt, and unregistered voice continued to whisper into Kokabiel's mind.

None knew what it was saying, and Kokabiel continued to rage, as parts of his body began to vanish.

"Why! You **FAKER!** " Kokabiel roared. His red eyes widened his rage. "I SWEAR! I WILL **KILL YOU**! I SWEAR UPON THE NAME OF HE! GI-"

The name he was about to speak was cut off, as his body completely vanished. It might have been their imagination.

But maybe just maybe...

Something had really spoken to them.

In a soft whisper.

 _Foolish._

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Is it...is it over?"

Rias Gremory asked softly. She looked at the ruins of the school. Her crimson hair moved slowly in the wind.

"It is." Raiser Phenex replied, standing up weakly, and limping over to the side of her. His blonde hair was dirty, but his left eye was lost, nothing left inside of the eye socket. He breathed tiredly once. And then twice. Raiser looked at the crimson haired girl. His lone eye met her blue-green eye.

"Raiser..." She whispered.

What she did next shocked him.

She hugged him.

The Phoenix's eyes widened. He stood in shock, as the red haired beauty wrapped her arms around him. Her red hair was tucked under his chin, and her head was tucked in his chest. Raiser's arms were limp as noodles. He really didn't know how to react.

When he felt the moisture on his shirt, he knew that she was crying in relief. Relief that he was here. If he were not...

He didn't want to imagine the outcome if both him and Sairaorg were not here, sent by the Maou Lucifer.

Raiser rose his arms up.

And Rias felt herself being wrapped in a warm embrace. Her heart fluttered, and just for a while...

She can indulge herself within guilty pleasures.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

It was amazing how quickly Issei and Freed can change. One moment they can be talking like old friends. They can be talking as political leaders, or maybe even leaders of their factions. And the next moment...they can be fighting with each other. Either a verbal argument, or genuine fighting with _real_ blades.

Now was one such example.

Freed gritted his teeth. His blade was knocked to the side by Shirone's fist, her fist covered in ki. He jumped backwards, and her punch enhanced by the Rook narrowly missed him.

"Fucking _God_! Why the hell is Asia being able to be sent back, but I am unable to?!" He complained. "Why do I have to hold back everyone? Can't he do it himself?"

Issei noticed that he had not spoken "he" with authority. He can hear the lower-case "h" within the word, and not the upper-case that he spoke in whenever he was talking about He.

It was as if God and He were two different people. Issei swung forward, his movements sluggish due to the fatigue. Even with all of that training as an exorcist, as well as his own training, it was still pretty damn hard to keep on pushing past your limits continuously. Especially when he had already exhausted all of his stamina, and Freed was _always_ better then him. No matter what. Freed had always better than Issei, as far back as the Mutated Knight can remembered.

From the time they both were deployed in the same exorcist team, alongside Irina and the Devil Saint. From the time when they have been arguing on how to strike the Stray Devil, and they had a small brawl, with Issei being left on the ground, and Freed to be perfectly fine. From the time when they had been chosen as candidates to go to Heaven to meet the Seraphim. Freed was chosen multiple times, and Issei had only been chosen _once_ , and that was because he had been a candidate to become Gabriel's bodyguard.

To now.

Even now, Freed had always been better then him. Not only in achievements, but as power.

Freed's achievements vastly outclassed Issei's.

While Issei boasted as many Stray Devils and rogue exorcist kills as exorcists that were _three_ times his age, Freed had _still_ gotten more, with his number still rising, and matching among the strongest, such as Dulio, Griselda, or even Vasco Strada _himself._ The Cardinal. The one that was _literally_ one step away from the Pope. As a man of 87 years, he boasted more experience, as well as intelligence than even the best of the Church. He was the only wielder of Durandal to even _scrape_ the level of Roland, the original wielder of Durandal.

Freed ducked underneath the blade, before shifting his weight so that when he would jump, he would move backwards.

No longer was Freed fighting back. He was doing nothing but desperately attempting to run. He had no weapon, and he was alone. His Holy Aura had run out of fuel, now it was only him and his instincts fighting. He had exhausted the power, and he can no longer fight at the same strength that he once did. It was as if his Holy Aura had been suddenly taken from him.

Almost as if he had stopped believing in God.

After all, Holy Aura was the power of _believers_.

Freed leapt to the side, dodging a strike from Kiba. The Knight of Gremory growled, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the exorcist with distaste and disgust.

It was a 3 against 1 fight.

And they were evenly matched, even with Freed only having a standard exorcist weapon. But then again, he was only barely surviving. Being forced back and back, and losing much ground. So it wasn't really evenly matched, but it was close.

Freed would overpower all three of them _if_ he still had his Holy Aura.

"You." He said, his voice talking to all of them, but somehow, something within them, was telling them that Freed was talking to Kiba. "Tell me. Why do you hate Holy Blades, holy swords, Divine Blades, or whatever the hell else that contains Holy Aura so much?"

Kiba's grey eyes widened with anger. So much killing intent flowed out of him when he mentioned the classifications of a weapon that was holy. He seethed, his blonde hair whipping around as he twisted, his demonic sword moving with such speed.

Freed _barely_ ducked underneath the blade, and clamped his hand down on the wrist of the arm that held the sword. Before he reached out with his other hand, grabbing onto the wrist of the left arm, to prevent himself from getting cut from a second demonic sword, if ever summoned.

Kiba snarled at Freed. "Because _it_ is the reason for everything that had ever happened to me. Because of _Excalibur_ , I became a Devil. Because of _Excalibur_ , I have to face such hardships. Because of that _sword_ , I lost my comrades. My friends. My _family_."

"Family?!" Freed laughed.

"Those people were your _family_?" He chuckled. "Don't make me laugh! Wait...you already did. Shit. Well you get the point. Those _brats_ were not your family! They were your _friends_. You barely even _knew_ them. _They_ barely even knew you! Do you want to know why?!" Freed cackled in madness. "Because you didn't know yourself! And they didn't know themselves!"

"Shut up!" Kiba roared. Blades shot out of the ground, and Freed widened his eyes.

A splatter of blood, as Freed was bisected.

Issei merely stared at where Freed once was. His cold brown eyes glinted with something unseen, and unidentified. Before he turned away from the body that was split completely in half, from groin upwards to head. He shook his head clear, as he remembered Freed.

It mattered not.

Freed was now dead.

But...This Khaos Brigade interested him.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

A small girl with porcelain skin, and dark hair looked out. Her stoic face stared out of the window, looking at something that only she can see. Her eyes looked past what a human can normally see. Her soul-less obsidian eyes stared out.

"Ophis."

Ophis cocked her head, and she looked at Vali. Her black orbs met his silver eyes.

" **άσπρο** " She said.

"You don't have to call me that outside the meetings." Vali said. "You can simply call me, 'Vali' while I am like this, much like how you prefer to be called Ophis while in that body."

"Indeed." She nodded.

"And what of Tiamat?"

"She is currently out, searching for Ddraig." She said. Ophis stretched out her hand, and a small snake slithered out of her sleeves.

Vali shook his head. "Why is she searching for Ddraig? Does she not want to listen to what I said the days before prior to her search? I have found Ddraig, and he is not one of us anymore. He no longer deserves a place among us unless he achieves his power once again. As of now, he is weaker than a newborn Dragon. He has none of his original abilities or strengths. He isn't the Ddraig we once knew."

"But Ddraig is he." Ophis countered. "He is Ddraig. He is merely lost."

Vali sighed. "I don't believe that guy is Ddraig."

"He _is_. You felt his aura and presence. He carried the pride of Ddraig, but none of his powers. He may seem to be a mockery, a living corpse of what he once was, but he merely needs to awaken once more." Ophis narrowed her eyes at Vali. "If you do not believe me, then you will simply have to wait. But then again, knowing you, you will not, and simply try to kill him."

"Indeed. That boy is not Ddraig. He is a _faker_ , as a certain one would say." Vali felt his lips twitching upwards, and Ophis felt a slight smile touch her lips, before it quickly vanished.

"Indeed." Ophis said in a amused tone. "A 'faker'." She felt a smile rise up, as she imagined him saying it. The signature phrase of his.

"Tell me Ophis..." Vali narrowed his eyes at the petite girl. "Are you willing to kill Great Red just to achieve your dream?"

"I will never kill Great Red, unless I truly deem it necessary." Ophis' eyes turned to slits. "Now let me ask _you_ a question. Are you willing to kill Great Red just to achieve your _ambition_?"

Vali shrugged. "It really depends. A duel of sorts, I will do. But kill? I don't know. It depends on the circumstances." His silver eyes stared at the tense young girl.

In their physical human forms that allow them to blend in with humans, Ophis was practically half of his size, and as cocky as Vali was, he had no doubt that Ophis can _still_ break him in half with a single flick of her finger. She _was_ the Ouroboros Dragon, after all. The Infinite Dragon God, the Second Strongest Being, matched by only Great Red himself.

Meanwhile Vali...he was rather unimpressive compared to them. But he was still _heavenly_ when compared to other Dragons.

His silver hair moved, as the breeze passed through an open window somewhere else in the large room.

"Ophis." Vali narrowed his eyes at the young girl.

She turned her head.

"This Khaos Brigade...what is the point of it?" He said, his voice full of distrust.

"Oh the insects." She said flatly, and uncaring. "Them. Do not worry about them. They are nothing compared to us. They are pagan." She gained a sickening smile. "They cannot do anything against us...can they, **Albion**?"

"Indeed they cannot." Vali nodded.

* * *

 **You have just finished reading Chapter 7 of "A Cracked Resolve"! The introduction of Sairaorg Bael has finally happened! Sure, it hasn't been that long since this story has started, but I have always wanted to introduce Sairaorg like this. His new altered personality is inspired by Bruno from Revenant Saga and Magnus. Man, I loved that game. And Bruno. Magnus was always fun to read. Sairaorg's personality is a blend of both of them. Only thing that bugged me was the character art for Julia. Man, that character art was _shitty_ as fuck.**

 **Also, I'm _really_ bad at writing fights that involve multiple people fighting. I'm more of someone that writes one on one fights. I mean, multiple people fighting just seems pretty unrealistic. And I can't write it as good. So I hope you enjoyed the fight between Sairaorg and Kokabiel!  
**

 **Also, in case some of you were wondering why I keep on mentioning this "man" that had taken the place of "God", this piece of information will become crucial in the far future. Just keep your eyes open for clues on who exactly is this person. I already hinted it once -*ahem*thrice*ahem*- in this chapter. Hopefully, you guys will get it. After all, it was painfully obvious.  
**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. I have made a forum in case any of you want to discuss my stories. Just replace the commas with link is:  
**

 **www,fanfiction,net/** **myforums/Houvdon-Lucifer/6481943/**

 **Also, if you want to see the terms used in this story, check out this link:**

 **docs,google,com/document/d/1Ezv58ctdhX60pVwy7CXGjMSX3RRtUAeSQWcLX6oPUB0/edit**


	8. Chapter 8: The Usurper

**Chapter 8**

 **The Usurper  
**

 **After the Battle  
**

* * *

 _"May I have permission to descend into the human world?  
_

 _-Metatron, a Seraph  
_

* * *

The battle against Kokabiel destroyed a lot more than anyone thought.

The destruction stretched out throughout Kuoh, sometimes there were random areas in the city where light spears had struck, causing the buildings to explode, leaving the local authorities to think that everything was caused by a gas leak throughout the area. Or more like something convinced them to think that something like that happened.

Mind control is useful sometimes.

Extremely so.

Issei looked upon the ruins of the academy, his brown eyes looking at the smoke that wisp into the air. He sighed, as he turned around, heading for home. He frowned as he contemplated.

The Khaos Brigade. The one that Freed had been apart of. What exactly were they trying to do? Purging all supernatural so humanity survives. That was what he had declared at Viser's warehouse, but he will not. He will not destroy the supernatural, for the very reason that they were the only thing keeping humans alive. Without the supernatural, the living fear of something greater than the mundane, they would've gone into nuclear wars every year, causing them to destroy themselves. But humans...they always felt the unease of something either watching them, or lying in wait, waiting for them to start a slaughter.

It was usually the Devils that were lying in wait, wanting to get the most sinful human.

Issei sighed as he stepped over yet another hole in the sidewalk. Cracks littered the area. They were not able to conceal everything, the might of the Angel was too much. His power had ended up reaching all over, destruction laying waste to everything.

It weighed Issei down that he, one of the few that can stand against Kokabiel, had not been able to save the mundane.

He did not know the death count, but he saw many houses, buildings, apartments, parks, destroyed. Completely void of life.

He stopped at a crosswalk, as he heard yet another siren. He smelled smoke, but he ignored the fire that had just ignited. He waited patiently, as two firetrucks, as well as an ambulance had just sped past him. And when the sirens faded as they went out of earshot, then Issei walked across.

His feet made no sound against the cement. He was silent.

Once more...a killer.

He wandered silently, the town of Kuoh void of noise besides the occasional siren that alerted him of once more, someone injured, another blow to his pride. He had always withheld himself as someone who helped the innocent. That thinking had been destroyed once he found out about the Devil Saint. After he was free, he had wandered, saving people when he can, becoming known as the "Swordsman of Kuoh". It fueled back his honor and pride.

However...now. Once more it was destroyed.

He should've long accepted it in the past.

He wasn't a hero. He wasn't one of justice. He wasn't the three faced angel. He wasn't Justice. He wasn't Mercy. He wasn't Wrath. He was nothing but a mundane compared to others. He was nothing but a Knight to Sona Sitri. Even if he had accepted that, he should've accepted back at the Church, that he was nothing but a man. He was not what he wanted to be. He _never_ will be.

He knew his target. His eyes narrowed as he wandered aimlessly.

Or rather, he did it to shake the one on his tail.

He stepped to the left, ending up in an alleyway. He ducked behind a trashcan, his fingers flexing to take down his target.

The moment they stepped into the alley, his magic circuits lit up. Lightning sparked as he didn't need to cast his jutsu. Instead of using his chakra coils, he used his magic circuits. He leapt forward, his fist filled with lightning.

In less than a second, the Stray was annihilated.

He formed a magic circle to his ear.

 _"Stray eliminated."_

The voice of Sona replied back.

 _"Quick. But I guess that's why you were one of the best in the Church. Come back."_

Issei turned off the communication circle, and proceeded to walk back.

Before an eerie feeling filled his body.

His instincts controlled his body. He jumped to the side, twisting around in mid air. He rose his forearms, the limbs covered in gauntlets. He felt a heavy weight smash against them, and he flew back.

He growled, as he drew upon power of the Knight Piece, the power going into his body. He instantly felt lighter, and he vanished from sight, reappearing behind the Stray. But the Stray turned around, the thing that can _not_ be called an arm, whipped around.

It was most definitely, the most disgusting thing that Issei had ever laid his eyes upon. His eyes narrowed, as the _green_ hunk of meat, covering in warts, blood, maggots, and whatever other disgusting things made another attempt at grabbing him.

But Issei stopped playing.

In a flash, drawn from his pocket dimension, his chokuto appeared in his hands. His magic circuits lit up once more, as not lighting, but fire wrapped around the blade. A thin layer of flame covered the blade, as he sliced at the Stray. The Stray widened its eyes. Or at least, Issei assumed. He didn't know what the face looked like, covered in a cloak.

His brown eyes narrowed, as he leapt backwards, depending on the speed of the Knight to carry him fast enough away from yet another fruitless attempt.

He would've used his Sharigan, if it weren't for the fact that his eyes hurt so damn much _already_.

The effects of the Battle of Kuoh were still on him. His eye still hurt so damn much.

Not like he would want to use it against the thing he was currently fighting against.

He dashed forward, his sword cutting cleanly through the flesh of the Stray. It let out a shriek that exploded his eardrums.

"Shut up." He whispered.

A single flick of his wrist, and it was silent.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei sat down in the chair, facing the desk that was in front of him. His brown eyes traced everything in the house.

Yes. House.

After the Battle of Kuoh, his house had been ruined. It was destroyed, leaving him to little to no possessions, alongside Irina. It was saddening really. Issei rather liked the house he lived in for the past 5 years. All he had left were the clothes that were on him, that were currently tattered due to the fight with the Stray. He scowled at his ripped clothing, the sleeves once long, were now gone.

And his pants were ripped at the knees from sliding, as well as other parts.

At least his sword wasn't damaged.

Not like it can be. There was a reason why it was Issei's prized sword. His brown eyes traced the crack along the ceiling. His bored eyes scanned the room as he waited for Sona to come.

After a while, he heard the door creak open, and he tilted his head toward the door.

He saw the girl walk in, closing the door behind her. He looked at her, before saying, "The amount of Strays have been increasing drastically ever since Kokabiel invaded."

Sona nodded. "Indeed. It makes me wonder why."

Issei shrugged. "We've been getting so many calls to eliminate Strays for the past week. It's been a week since the Fallen's death, and for the entire week, we have been going nonstop at killing. It makes me wonder if they think that we are weak, and they want to kill while we are resting."

Sona shrugged. "We cannot assume. We need to find out what is behind these sudden appearances." Her violet eyes scanned the reports. Issei felt tired. The weight of all of the hunting had taken a toll on him. His tired, yet alert eyes kept his glance at Sona.

He felt himself wondering how exactly he had gotten into this situation. How he became a Devil. He traced Sona's figure. From the curve of her lips, to the womanly curves that she had.

He saw Sona look at him in curiosity.

"Issei? What's wrong?"

Issei shook his head. "It's nothing." He cursed himself for staring at Sona for too long. Why was he starting to feel like this? After so long of hating Devils. Just a week ago, he didn't even want to _touch_ her, let alone look at her. And now, after the fight against Kokabiel, he felt himself drawn more and more toward her.

Why exactly was this happening? He didn't want to love a Devil, let alone feel attraction towards one. And yet here he was, getting attracted to Sona. He cursed himself for getting soft after his revival as a Devil. Maybe because he was finally one of them, did he see the truth? The truth that not all Devils were like the Devil Saint from 5 years ago.

He shook his head clear. The Devil Saint and Sona were two different people. He shouldn't hate all of them because of what he had done those years ago.

And there it was again. The voicing of doubt within his own head. He hadn't even thought of doubting his own judgement since before his rebirth. And yet, now he was. He wondered why.

Was it the time he spent with Sona? The words of Irina? Both? He didn't know.

He only knew that he had changed from before, in such a short amount of time. He laughed mentally. He was like those Gary Stu main characters within those stories he read when he had free time. The ones that win every battle and get one harem member per chapter.

Unlike them, he isn't going to have a harem. In fact, he was strongly against having multiple lovers or girlfriends. He would rather focus everything on one girl, then having multiple girls. After all, if you have a harem, and you buy one girl something, the other girls will get jealous easily. A rather good reason for why he would never get a harem. He wasn't rich, after all.

"There is obviously something wrong."

Sona's voice broke his thoughts, as his tired eyes looked at her.

Sona sighed, as she stepped forward. She reached out her hand, and brushed Issei's cheek, making him tense at the sudden closeness. She touched the dark circles underneath his eyes. "Issei...you need a break. You need to get some sleep. You barely sleep about the entire past week, perhaps 3 hours at most. You need to rest. You can't keep on going like this."

He shrugged. He gently brushed her hand away. "I can't without endangering the citizens of Kuoh. I need to protect the innocents from the Strays. I can't do that if I'm sleeping. Who'll keep them safe?"

Sona sighed. She retracted her hand and stepped back. She looked at Issei with a face of seriousness. "Issei. If you don't get rest, you won't be able to be of use. Get some rest. Everyone is worried for you. Irina. Tsubaki. Even me. Irina says that you rarely come home while everyone else is sleeping. She waits for you Issei. She wants you to be well. You can't be well if you are constantly hunting Strays."

He sighed. "I know Sona. I know. Just a part of me makes me do this. So I can protect the innocent."

No...it was not a part of him. He had long abandoned the ideal to become a hero of justice. More like...he was doing it because he didn't want a repeat of _that_ day.

He growled. He didn't mean for the growl to come out, but it did.

Sona looked at him.

Issei sighed. "I think...it's time that I explain why I dislike being called by _that_ name."

Sona widened her eyes. "Issei...you don't have to do say it. You really don't."

He sighed once more. "I guess. I'll save it for a later time." His brown eyes narrowed at Sona. "Why do you want me to rest so much? Irina I can understand. But you? I don't understand."

Sona herself didn't know why. She just felt concern for him. Concern she shouldn't be feeling for Issei. Her violet eyes traced Issei's face. She sighed, as she shook her head. "I don't understand it myself. I just...feel something. Something to keep you safe. To keep you from harm."

Issei sighed. "I know Sona. I know what you are feeling." His brown eyes once again looked at Sona.

He stood. He patted Sona's head. "Don't worry. I'll get some rest tonight. I'll have Irina take over for me."

Sona gained a light tinge of pink at Issei's sudden show of affection. He walked toward the door, and called over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kaichou."

And he vanished, as quick and as quiet as one can ever dream to be. Sona sighed, as she took off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes, and said tiredly. "He isn't wrong..." She whispered. "The amount of Strays have drastically increased. What may have been a single stray per week has become several dozen in a week." She sighed.

Before she heard heavy breathing, and she turned, seeing Rias Gremory run in.

"Princess?" She asked.

Rias gasped as she put her hands on Sona's shoulders. "Sona...I need help."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Issei sighed as he entered his room inside of the house shared by the entire peerage of Sitri. His room was close enough to everyone so in case anyone attacked, either he can reach them, or they can reach him, but far enough for some privacy. He shared it with Irina, just like always. They were comfortable enough with each other to be sleeping within the same bed.

Issei ruffled his hair, as he proceeded to walk. He passed by Saji's room, which was for some reason, quiet. It was _never_ quiet. But it didn't matter. Issei walked past it, and just a bit past Saji's room, was his room. He opened the door, and upon his bed sat a very tired Irina. Her violet eyes no longer had the same shine it once had. Dark circles were under her eyes. She stared at Issei.

"Your back." She breathed.

Issei nodded. "Sorry I was out later. There was one last Stray I needed to kill."

Irina nodded. She wordlessly held out her arms, and Issei wrapped his arms around her. Irina breathed in his scent. It was full of blood, sweat, and Lord knows what other. But she enjoyed it. She missed Issei. She truly did. She hadn't been able to see him for the past week due to him hunting. He was rarely home. And when he was, it was for a few short minutes.

Issei sighed, as he breathed in her smell. Her hair smelled of strawberries, and her skin was smooth. All she wore was a white t-shirt that was too big for her, due to it being Issei's. She wore no pants, but she did wear panties. It would've been gross to her to not wear panties if she wore no pants. The pure white undergarment matched the exact shade of white that was the shirt.

Issei separated. "I don't understand the sudden increase. It's been like this since Kokabiel attacked. The number has risen too far up to merely be coincidences. Something is causing the Strays to not only appear, but also for them to actually attempt to do their thing. When I arrived in Kuoh five years ago, there were almost no Strays due to my past. They all feared me. Something is causing them to lose that fear." Issei narrowed his eyes. "It must be something powerful that is able to divert their fear from me."

He sighed once again. His brown eyes stared outside the window. He pushed the curtains to the side to get a full view of the outside. He watched the moon that was hanging low, before he said. "These Strays...they are more powerful than before. Something is granting them power. Most of the Strays haven't even been recorded yet, and they should be at least B-Class Strays. Their power was too high for a recent Stray. And usually, Strays get recorded within hours of them abandoning their peerage or killing their master."

Irina nodded. "An outsider is interfering. It may be an unknown group, or it can be a pantheon that is already known. It can be a single person that has power." She shrugged. "We shouldn't concentrate too much on it." She yawned and pulled Issei down with her.

"Irina?" He whispered.

"Sleep with me." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around him, trapping him in place. Issei sighed, and in return, covered her side with his arms. He reached downwards and grabbed the bedsheets, pulling them over them.

Issei felt himself hitting slumber, and he heard Irina whispered a good night.

"Good night." He muttered, before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Saji stood outside Issei's door, his arm raised hesitantly. The blonde frowned, wondering if he really should ask him.

Before the door opened, and brown eyes met grey.

"What is it?" Issei asked, his voice a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. Saji felt a spark of jealousy, as he was the one doing all of the Stray hunting. Due to him having no real talents or battle experience, Saji was not allowed to hunt and kill the Strays, while the former exorcist that was in front of him was given no restraint, and was allowed to deal with the Stray in any way besides a way that causes collateral damage, or a way that reveals the supernatural to the humans.

Saji flinched. He attempted to say the words, but it got caught up in his throat.

Issei stared impatiently at him. His brown eyes bore a hole into his soul.

Saji stammered. "U-um...well you see-"

"Hurry the fuck up." Issei snarled at him. His brown eyes shown with unseen danger. Saji gulped as he realized that if he kept Issei busy any longer, then that would mean that Issei would most likely not train him.

"I need you to train me!" He blurted.

Issei's body position did not change, but Issei's eyes did. It showed an even more hostile side.

His fingers twitched once, as Saji realized that if Issei had had his sword, then it would mean that he would've gotten his head cut off.

And his Devil regeneration would not be able to heal a separated head, as much as Saji wished it did.

Issei growled, his voice sending a chill down Saji's spin. His brown eyes turned even more dangerous, if it were possible. Hidden bloodlust and anger shown in his eyes as he continued to stare at Saji. "And tell me...why should I?"

Saji bowed. "Please...train me. I know I'm weak. I'm the weakest of the Sitri peerage. I'm weaker than what I wanted. I want to become strong. I want to protect Kaichou and everyone!"

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. What will you do with this power?"

"I will use it to help everyone of course! I will protect everyone in the peerage!" Saji declared. "I swear as Kaichou's Pawn, that I will become strong, and be able to fight alongside you, Ka-"

"No." Issei snorted.

Saji widened his eyes. "What?"

"No." He said once again.

"Why not?!" Saji practically protested.

"Because it's _you_."

It was like a jab to not only his pride, but also his heart. He took a step back, as he saw genuine rage on Issei's face. He feared for his life, as he felt the magic circuits lit up within Issei's arm. It shimmered, as Issei punched forward. An explosion of lightning hit Saji, coursing through him, and causing his body to go numb. Saji let out a scream of agony, as Issei appeared in front of him, not allowing Saji to have a chance to recover or heal. His brown eyes narrowed at it looked into Saji's grey. Issei buried his fist into Saji's gut.

Saji spat out blood as he widened his eyes. He flew backwards, literally crashing through the window, shards of glass falling down after him. He felt as if all of the organs within his body had just been destroyed or ruptured. He attempted to catch his breath. As he got himself up, he coughed up blood. He spat it onto the lush green grass, staining the nature with blood red.

"Fuck." It hurt to talk. "You didn't have to be such an ass about it."

Issei was walking toward him. He was unarmed, but Saji was not fooled by Issei carrying no weapons.

Because Issei _himself_ was a weapon. His hand to hand combat may not be as good as his swordsmanship, but he _was_ equally dangerous. After all, Issei didn't fight fair. He fought dirty.

The former exorcist appeared right in front of Saji. His brown eyes narrowed further as Saji choked on his own blood. Saji was once again, sent flying. Issei continued forward, his arm still lit with magical power. The chirping of birds filled the air, as a ball of lightning formed within his hands.

He had no need to call upon his chakra coils, when he can do the same with magic.

"Are you just going to lie there Genshirou?" Issei had called him by his family name, not his first name like how he used to. "Stay there and die like a _bug_. Just three hits, and you are already down here, on the ground on the brink of death. I cannot believe you actually thought that you can become strong while you are like this. Just awaiting for your death instead of actually doing something to try to prevent it."

Saji understood what Issei was implying.

He stood, blood trailing down his mouth. He reached up and wiped it off.

Issei stood still, watching him.

Saji growled, as his pitiful amount of magic circuits lit up, attempting to summon up a spell. He reeled his fist around, as _power_ gathered around his fist. The blonde roared as he punched forward.

It should've been impossible for someone who had little to none training over their power to be able to do what Saji had done. And yet, Saji had done it. Power exploded out of his fist in a straight line. It spiraled much like a tornado, but instead of sucking inwards, it pushed outwards. _Space_ itself warped as the power changed the surroundings.

Issei rose up his arms, as his power formed a shield around him. The raw power that went out of Saji's fist clashed against it, and for the first time, Issei's face showed surprise. Before his eyes narrowed. He pushed harder, as both his arms lit up with power, as his circuits came alive. He pumped magic out, as the shield was reinforced by many layers. And yet, the _thing_ that had come out of Saji was still devouring his shield.

Issei widened his eyes, before narrowing them. Saji widened his eyes as Issei's eyes shifted to the Sharigan.

It had been a week since anyone had seen him use the eyes. Issei had said that he was merely resting his eyes so that when the time comes to use them, he would be at his prime, and stress from using it during the fight against Kokabiel won't bite him in the back.

But the thing was, Issei had said it would most likely take two weeks for him to recover.

And here he was, using it from a single attack from Saji.

In a single second, Issei was able to analyze the attack. Issei flicked his eyes at Saji, the red eyes scanning the blonde in less than an instant. And what Issei had found both frightened and surprised him.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Issei abandoned his shields and leapt as far as he can away. He felt the wind push him aside, and he landed on his shoulder blade to absorb the shock. He growled as he held out his hand. A single blade of lightning formed within his hands.

"The awakening." He whispered.

Saji didn't have a clue what Issei was saying, but he saw the fear within Issei's eyes. Fear that he had never seen before. Because a predator has never shown fear to its prey.

But now...it was as if _Saji_ were the predator, and Issei the prey. Geniune fear was in Issei's eyes as he continued to analyze Saji.

He continued to mutter things that Saji had no idea about. "Welsh. Red. Albion. Tiamat. Vessel."

His Sharigan spun slowly, before Issei shook his head. The fear changed into defiance and anger. Issei growled. "Do you understand now Genshirou?"

"I do." Saji narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it."

Saji charged forward, ignoring the sharp jab of pain that spread through his body. He ducked under Issei's swing, only to be hit in the stomach by Issei's leg. But Saji didn't get sent flying. Saji instead, wrapped his left arm around the leg, and shoved his shoulder against Issei, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. He heard Issei exhale quickly, the breath taking out of his lungs.

Saji didn't allow Issei a chance to recover. Saji swung his fist, and he heard a crack from the Knight's jaw. He heard Issei's snarl from his throat, and he slammed his fist against Issei's face once more.

Only for Issei to effortlessly kick him aside. His Sharigan glared menacingly at the blonde, but Saji did not flinch. Instead, Saji roared as he charged once again, but Issei was ready this time. Issei grabbed Saji's fist, and pulled him toward his body, his knee slamming into Saji's stomach. Saji gasped in pain, only for Issei to throw a right hook, hitting Saji in the face.

Saji tumbled the ground, and Issei was upon him within seconds.

Issei slammed his foot down, hitting Saji's stomach. It was already bruised from all of the previous hits, and another hit _exactly_ where Issei had struck before hurt even more than hell.

Saji gasped in pain, before Issei lifted him up.

"You are _still_ not enough."

Saji howled, as he punched forward. An explosion of power, as another blast of wind flew out of his fist. Only for Issei to quickly drop Saji and duck under it. He headbutted Saji, sending him back once again.

By now, the Sitri peerage had noticed the noise and were watching on the porch. Many of them looked like they wanted to help Saji, but since Issei did not have his sword, they found Saji to not be in danger as of yet. _Yet_.

Issei kicked forward, and Saji doubled over, gasping for air.

And Issei's arm lit up with magic. The hum of magic filled the air as the atmosphere got heavier. A light aura of power surrounded Issei, as lightning cackled around him. Issei roared as he jabbed forward, forcing Saji to leap to the side. Only for Issei to be there waiting for him, as if he knew what Saji was going to do.

Saji gasped in pain as this time, it did not _hit_ his gut.

Instead...his arm _literally_ punched through his gut.

Blood splattered, as Issei's arm went right through.

The Sitri peerage screamed, but Sona remained calm. They all headed for Saji, and Sona stood back, an emotionless look on her face. Her violet eyes stayed calm as she watched the scene unfold.

After all, she knew Issei would only do this if he had a reason.

Saji gasped, as Issei pulled his arm out, the right arm coated in blood. Blood fell out of the hole in Saji's torso. Saji collapsed into Momo's arms. He tried to tilt his head, but his vision blurred. His neck couldn't move.

He saw Issei do nothing but stare intently at Saji. Reya and Momo attempted to heal his wound, their hands glowing bright green with healing magic. Their magic circuits lit up violently as they poured all of their magic into it. And yet, the wound was not able to heal.

"Usurper." Issei said, his Sharigan looking upwards. "You have spoken your mind. You have told me to do this. What do you plan to do to accelerate your plans? What is your point of having me do this to your chosen Champion?"

 _Indeed_

The whisper of God. Everyone was stunned, and looked upwards, to where Issei was looking.

But they saw nothing.

But the Usurper saw them.

"The Usurper." Issei said. "Tell me, what is your point of this? You whispered into my mind, when I am no longer associated with Church, nor the Heavens. You said that if I don't do this, you'll take control of my body, which I like, thank you very much. What exactly is your purpose for this? For attempting to destroy your _own_ Champion."

Sona finally showed the first emotion of surprise. She widened her eyes as Issei's words registered within her mind.

Genshirou Saji was the Champion of the Usurper, which in other words meant, that she was the Master to the Champion of _Heaven_ , as the Usurper was the one to control Heaven, and Saji was his chosen one.

Sona knew of the Usurper and He through Issei. When she was filled in about what happened by both Griselda and Issei, she was confused about the Usurper. Who _exactly_ was he? Griselda and Issei knew his name, but they did not want to say it, as God will overhear. They both said the same thing. That many call him a "Faker", or "Usurper". A meaningful title, as he was the one who took the throne of the original God.

He was nothing but a _man_ , as Issei and Griselda emphasized many times. They constantly told her that the ones that know that he was not God, separated the titles into two categories. While the original God of the Bible is called, "He", the Usurper was called, "God".

However...one question lingered in her mind.

If the Usurper is God, then-

Her thoughts got cut off, literally, when the whisper of God came once more.

 _Watch_

It was as if time were reversed. The wound in Saji's quickly healed. It healed so quick, that it dwarfed even the normal Devil's regeneration.

And that brought the next question to Sona's mind. How exactly did Issei bypass the regeneration that Devils _naturally_ have? They didn't enhance their regeneration with magic unless they used healing magic. But their _natural_ regeneration that allowed them to heal lost limbs in a matter of minutes.

It was eerie, seeing Saji's wound close up that quick. Quicker than ever, and the regeneration of the Devils was _quicker than ever_. Which meant that the Usurper's healing powers was _faster than an instant of an instant_. Which basically meant, immediately healed.

Issei narrowed his Sharigan. He continued to stare upwards into the Heavens, almost as if _someone_ really was there, and he was able to see what they cannot. His eyes narrowed even further as he continued to stare, before turning his head toward Saji.

"You expect me to do that?" He said, his voice flat.

And he continued to listen to the voice as it whispered into his ear.

Issei shook his head. "This was pushing it enough. Continue, I will reveal you."

 _Mongrel_

The Usurper spoke aloud, and Issei chuckled. "At least I am real, _Faker_."

They all widened their eyes when Issei collapsed to the ground, his nose bleeding. He laughed at the sky. "Come on Usurper! This power is nothing!"

"Issei, stop!" Sona shouted. "You have insulted him enough."

Issei turned his eyes to Sona, before shaking his head in annoyance. "Leave Usurper. Go back onto your seat, and rule the Heavens with your _domination_." Issei flashed his teeth, akin to a predator. "Go on!"

They felt an immense pressure lift.

"Is he gone?" Sona asked cautiously.

Issei's stare lingered in the air, before it turned toward her. "He is for now."

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked.

The Queen of the peerage looked at Sona and Issei seriously. "Who is this Usurper? Who exactly is he? What have you been hiding from us?"

Issei sighed. His stare was serious as he looked at Tsubaki. "Everyone but Tsubaki, Saji, and Sona go back."

They refused. They did not want them to be alone with Issei, who in their eyes, had just attempted to kill Saji a few moments ago. Momo stepped up, her white hair bouncing slightly.

"Why did you attempt to kill Saji-kun?"

Issei nearly burst in anger when he heard Momo speak with the Japanese honorific. She _wasn't even Japanese anymore_. Issei no longer used it, because he was no longer Japanese. He was now a Devil, who _didn't_ even use their own language!

It made him beyond pissed, to have someone use something that wasn't theirs.

"The Usurper." Issei said simply.

Momo furrowed her brow, attempting to comprehend the simple thing Issei had said to her, before Sona said, "Momo, it is fine. Go back. Everyone, go back into the house. This, I command not as Sona Sitri, but as the Heiress of the House of Sitri, sister of the Maou Leviathan."

They hesitantly nodded, many of them giving last looks to Saji, before heading back into the house.

Issei sighed. "There are many things you must know. But there two of utmost importance that take first priority."

Issei closed his eyes.

"The first, is the Usurper. Of how he had managed to come into power and controls all of Heaven."

"The second, are the Champions. Who exactly, _are_ these Champions chosen by outside influences?"

"Which would you like to hear first?"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Archangel Michael proceeded to walk down the Halls of Heaven. His blonde hair loosely hanged from his head, as he strode confidently, his twelve golden wings out for all to see, a floating halo over his head.

His peaceful eyes were closed, and a gentle smile was on his face. As an Angel of the Heavens, he was a perfect being, always top notch, always at his prime. From his birth, several millennium ago, to now, he seemed to not have aged a single day.

However, it was nothing but a false image that his very being was forced to reflect. As one of the Angels created by He, Michael was one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest Angel within the Heavens.

As he stopped at the Throne of Heaven, he hesitated, before opening it.

There, sitting on the golden throne that was specially made for He, was _him_.

"Usurper." Michael bowed his head. He knelt loyally, as he was one of the Legion's commanders, and was answering the call from his _King_.

The Usurper sat there, with his red eyes staring at Michael. His pale skin reflected the dimly lit room. It's high ceiling and wide walls caused their voices to echo. Over to the right of the Usurper, stood Metatron, the Voice of God. His cold eyes stared at Michael, and Metatron's spear was held in his hands, able to use at a moment's notice.

"Michael." The Usurper acknowledged the Archangel. "There is no need to bow."

"Bowing is meant to show respect for one's superior." Michael said.

"I am not your superior." The Usurper said. "If anything, you are more superior than me. Saint Michael. Archangel Michael. Taxiarch Archangel Michael. Saint Michael the Archangel. The Highest Messenger. The Commander of Heaven's Legions. The Sword of God. The Angel of the Heavens. Slayer of the Cardinal Direction Dragons. Protector of Humanity. Leading Commander of the Angels. One of the Seraphim of Heaven. Savior of the Patriarch Jacob. Matyr of Phrygia. Supreme Commander of the Heavenly Hosts. Chief of the Angels. Leader of the Bodiless Powers of Heaven."

"That is enough Usurper." Michael said patiently. His tone was the same as it once was before the Usurper had spoken quite a bit of his titles. Those were not all of his titles, but there were some that even he had forgotten about. "I have come here to answer your call, not to listen to you praising my name." Metatron

The Usurper nodded. "Indeed. Indeed. I have called you here to inform you of the former exorcist, Hyoudou Issei, and of my Champion, Genshirou Saji. Both are starting to rise in power drastically. Hyoudou has become a Devil under the Sitri Heiress, sister of the Maou Leviathan, as her Mutated Knight. Coincidentally, Saji is the Pawn of Sona Sitri, only taking up one Pawn despite being who he really is."

Michael nodded. "Indeed. What of this?"

"It means that the Devils are steadily growing stronger. With the loss of both the Welsh and Hyoudou, the Church has grown a bit weaker. Not too noticeable, but we lost two main fighting forces. Include that Sacred Gear wielder...Yuuto Kiba I believe his name was. We lost him many years ago. As of he is now, he is able to match up against mid-class Exorcists. Not all that powerful, but with training, he may rival even Hyoudou. We have been slowly losing potential Exorcists, as well as Angel Candidates to fill in for the small population of Angels."

Michael frowned. "Indeed we are..." He closed his eyes, and sent his authority as one of the Seraphim out into the human world, scanning the surface of the Earth. "Both Hyoudou and Saji are with the Sitri Heiress."

"I know." The Usurper narrowed his eyes. "We have to do something about those two. They cannot be allowed to be let loose. Most recently, they have fought against Kokabiel. They won, but only because Sairaorg Bael was there to help them, as well as Raiser Phenex. The Bael dealt the killing blow. Issei on the other hand, was only fighting against Freed Sellzen, Candidate to become Uriel's bodyguard. Freed was killed during the battle, with Kiba dealing the killing blow. Griselda Quarta was also present during the fight, and she held off Freed until Issei was able to help. After that, she held of Kokabiel until Sairaorg arrived. As a High-Class Devil, this is a feat that cannot be replicated. Fighting against a powerful Fallen Angel is one thing, but fighting against Kokabiel, _the_ Governor of Fallen Angels and _surviving_ is a whole different story."

Michael nodded slowly. "Skip to the point."

The Usurper nodded. "Both Issei and Hyoudou need to be dealt with. I expect you, as the Sword of God, to carry out my orders. I want Griselda Quarta, Hyoudou Issei, Genshirou Saji, Sairaorg Bael, Yuuto Kiba, and Raiser Phenex to be dead by the next solar eclipse."

Michael showed no change in his expression when he heard of the targets he was to eliminate. "As you command, my _King_."

"Humph." The Usurper grunted.

Michael turned and left the throne room.

The Usurper frowned as he watched Michael.

Metatron stepped forward. "Usurper...Michael is planning something."

The Usurper nodded. "I know...I _am_ He after all. So I know everything."

Metatron nodded. "There is one thing missing that you did not mention."

The Usurper's red eyes looked at the Voice of God, his head tilted slightly. "Hm? And what of it?"

"You are really not going to tell Michael of the **Δράκων**?" Metatron asked, as his spear disappeared. Metatron's curious golden eyes looked at the Usurper's red eyes. Metatron's pale golden hair, almost a mix of white and honey, flickered with power, as the Holy Aura within his veins was greater than that of even Michael, hence why Metatron was the Usurper's bodyguard, instead of Michael, or any other Seraphim for that matter.

"There is no need for Michael to know of them. In fact, it is better if he does not know of them." The Usurper said. "He might attempt something to ruin our plans."

Metatron nodded. "I see. May I have permission to descend into the human world?"

The Usurper nodded.

"Indeed."

Metatron bowed his head, before vanishing in a flicker of... color. Indescribable color that none can ever describe, much like the everchanging colors of the Dimensional Gap, the world between worlds, an empty space that inhabited things none had ever seen.

The Usurper sat silently.

He shook his head, and rose from the throne.

His pale skin reflected the dim light within the room, as his red eyes looked around. He widened his eyes once a feeling invaded his senses.

"Ouroboros." He said, staring at the dark spot within the corner.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Vali stood near the cliffs. His silver eyes merely stared out into the horizon, watching the setting sun.

He felt a presence land near him, and he tilted his head.

"Gabriel."

Archangel Gabriel had descended into the human world. Vali knew that it was to converse with him. Whether it was by orders of the Usurper or another, it did not matter. Whatever Vali said, it would be recalled _exactly_ the way Vali had said it to the Usurper.

"Ah Albion!" She said, as one of her dazzling smiles was on her face when she saw him.

Vali narrowed his eyes as Gabriel gave him a friendly hug. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel's body was _amazing_. With breasts so big, and so soft as they pressed against his chest due to her hugging him, it ran his Dragon hormones crazy, telling him to ravish Gabriel until he was satisfied. She had the _perfect_ amount of fat and muscle within her buttocks, and her waist was not big, nor was it small. In short, her body was something that can never be achieved by anyone else, no matter what methods or how hard they attempt. After all, Angels are supposed to be the _perfect_ and best beings.

He waited for her to let go of him, and she did after a long while.

He wondered why Azazel even fell in love with this Seraph. It was a wonder how _the_ most brilliant, as well as one of the most powerful had fallen for this...Angel. Vali can barely bring himself to think of Gabriel as a Seraph, one of the most innocent, pure, and _weak_ Angels there were. She would sooner stab herself than harm an _insect_. A _literal_ insect. As in...an ant. She would choose to kill herself over the ant.

Vali shrugged mentally. Angels will be Angels. Dragons will be Dragons. They will never understand the other.

"What did you want Gabriel?" Vali said, his voice cold.

Gabriel pouted at him. "Don't be so mean to me! I didn't do anything to you."

Vali sighed. "Just get on with it."

Gabriel nodded childishly. "Gi- I mean Usurper-"

"I know the Usurper's name." Vali said.

Gabriel looked sheepish. "Habit. Sorry. He has most recently sent Michael after five people. Griselda Quarta, Hyoudou Issei, Sairaorg Bael, Raiser Phenex, and Genshirou Saji. Archangel Michael is to kill all five of them by the next solar eclipse."

Vali snorted. "The Usurper can't even seem normal and say a date, but _has_ to say, 'the next solar eclipse' to try to sound cool."

Gabriel giggled. "That's what I thought!"

Vali shook his head clear. "Why send Michael after his own Champion?"

Gabriel's eyes sharpened. "You are not supposed to know of that. How exactly do you know of Saji's position?"

"He is Ddraig. And I am Albion. I know all about him." Vali said. "We are brothers after all."

Gabriel nodded in acceptance. "I see. What of Tiamat? I am sure she will have known about this. She knows everything about Ddraig."

Vali nodded. "Last I heard when I was talking with Ophis, Tiamat was out trying to find Ddraig. I am sure that she will be out hunting Michael. I know for sure that Michael does not know about us **Δράκων**. After all, the Usurper always has his own plans."

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. I suspect it has to do something with conquering the Underworld, as well as the **Δράκων**."

Vali rose an eyebrow. "The Usurper wants to conquer us? That is impossible with both the Ouroboros and the **Δράκος των Δράκων**."

"Indeed. It is impossible to get through the Ouroboros, let alone the Dragon of Dragons."

Vali's eye twitched when Gabriel said the title of the **Δράκος των Δράκων** in English. Or whatever language the Angels spoke. Vali only spoke the Drakonic language. Or was it Dragonic? Was there even an official name for it?

Vali shook his head of the ridiculous thoughts that invaded his mind.

"Tell me Gabriel." Vali's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Seraph. "What weapon does the Usurper have at his disposal to get rid of all, if he attempts to destroy us, as well as the _Dragon of Dragons_." He said the title of the strongest Dragon in...English? Vali's voice was taunting, mocking Gabriel for not saying it in the language of the Dragons.

Gabriel noticed his tone, but chose not to comment on it. "I'm not too sure myself. All I know is that he _does_ have a weapon to eliminate all that attempt to go against him. He has never really shown any of his powers. He merely just sat on his Throne after the he arrived from that rip in reality. I assume he comes from the Dimensional Gap. After all, he came from a tear in space."

"He doesn't come from the Dimensional Gap. **Δράκος των Δράκων** said he has never seen the Usurper in the Dimensional Gap."

Gabriel widened her eyes. "Even Great Red hasn't seen him before...but then where is he supposed to come from?"

Vali shrugged. "Even he doesn't know...does Great Red even have a gender?" Vali's thoughts took a turn from what they were currently talking about. Before the young Dragon focused again. "Anyway...Great Red doesn't know where the Usurper comes from. If it was the Dimensional Gap, then Great Red would've sensed him in there. Especially with amount of Holy Aura within him. Unless its a side effect of being God."

"It is a side effect." Gabriel said. "When the Usurper first ascended to the Heavens, he had absolutely _no_ Holy Aura. In fact, he was a _man_. A man with an unbelievable amount magic circuits within him. He was able to do things _armies_ of magicians struggle to do. He can easily demolish an entire army with a _single_ spell. When he became God, he gained the unlimited Holy Aura he has now. The more people that believe in him, the stronger his Holy Aura is."

Vali frowned. "So basically...he is invincible as he is right now?"

Gabriel nodded. "Indeed. In order to defea-"

She gasped in pain, as she grasped her chest. Her wings fluttered outwards, and they flicked between black and white.

"Gabriel!" Vali roared, as he gripped her shoulders.

Pain shown on the Seraph's face, as she collapsed on Vali's chest weakly. Her wings continued to flick between the two shades, and the halo above her head shimmered. It blinked out, before coming back.

"Fucking hell! This is why you never think about, or tell anyone about ways to kill God!" Vali growled. "What part of that do you not understand Gabriel? You didn't have to go as far as trying to tell me how to kill him!"

Gabriel's breath calmed, as she weakly said. "But...I want to help you. We are friends...are we not?"

Friends...such a light word, yet held so much meaning.

Vali sighed, and Gabriel shivered at his cold breath. "Gabriel...you don't have to risk falling just to tell me."

Gabriel sighed in his embrace, and Vali twitched. He can tell what she was feeling. His Dragonic senses were telling him _exactly_ what Gabriel was feeling right now. And he felt guilt.

 _'I'm sorry Azazel.'_ He said mentally.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 **I am SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER.  
**

 **But there is a reason for this.**

 **The first...I am almost done with chapter 6 for "DxD: Black and White Gaming".**

 **Second...well, I wanted to end the chapter there.**

 **Third. I am planning a new story. A _real_ story, that has actual plot, has a _real_ world, _real_ characters, and all that stuff. Still planning out the character bios and stuff. Also planning out all of the arcs. I'll give you guys updates on the story eventually. The story title is currently undecided, but the story, and by the _story_ , I mean the timeline, the characters, and stuff, are ALL going to be OCs, or a new world that I am planning to make. **

**It is still in the beta phase. If you guys wish to help me with it, I will gladly accept it.**

 **But never fear, though I am working on it, I will _not_ abandon this story. I love this story too much. I planned out so much, but I just so happened to read all of these ridiculous stories in the DxD fandom. And by ridiculous, I mean _ridiculous_. All of them are practically the same. "OP OC. OP Issei. Gets girls. Fucks them all." The few that are good I enjoy reading, but eventually, I no longer enjoy it because they take a massive turn and completely get destroyed when people try to input stuff from other fandoms, manga, anime, etc. out of nowhere.**

 **So yeah.**

 **That is it with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter officially has the Usurper within it, and he _will_ make future appearances. Don't worry. But the next official appearance won't be anytime soon. May take an entire arc before he is finally in a scene.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday me!**


	9. Author's Note

So I know it's been a long while since I've updated A Demon's Reality and A Cracked Resolve. I apologize for that. I kind of completely ruined both of them.

My two most popular stories are being discontinued. Not on hold, but _discontinued_.

I've lost sight of what I wanted to do for both of them. The long period of not writing for both of them made me forget what I was trying to achieve, even with my scattered notes. I couldn't figure out what I was planning a year ago.

So unfortunately, but fortunately, I will be leaving them to collect dust for the duration of my fanfiction career.

 **BUT**

I will be giving you readers a choice.

Would you rather have me rewrite "A Cracked Resolve", or "A Demon's Reality"? There is a poll on my profile for you readers to vote.

So yes, I'll be leaving the poll up for a month or so. I am well aware of the mistakes I made in both of the stories, (ex. in ACR, I made Issei a Sasuke-wannabe clone and in ADR, I made it seem like an edgy hentai with edgy plot). I liked the premise of both stories, but I don't like what I did, looking back at it a year later.

So that is all. I will be going back under my rock.

Make sure to join Riha's discord!

discord. gg/TGPM9pH

Also, be sure to check out my newest fic that I'm not taking seriously! It's called "Red Dragon Emperor of Betrayal and Edgyness". It'll receive updates from time to time.


End file.
